Underneath the Underneath
by BluePanda22311
Summary: Sakura was 6 years old when Orochimaru changed her simple farm life. Finding out she is the only remaining member of the Haruno clan Sakura begins life in Konoha. See as her life and the lives of those she meets change. GaaSaku rated T for now.
1. Meet Sakura

**Me: This idea just hit me out of no where so I decided to follow through with it. Since I am almost done with my story Till Death Do Us Part, I am going to work on this one as well. I will try to post the next chapter of it soon for my fans that have been reading it. I don't own Naruto and I hope you enjoy this new story! Also I am doing this story differently and having a vote on who you want with Sakura, I will do the most voted person as long as its reasonable, i'll have choices on the bottom.**

It was about 2 am so the streets were empty except a little girl no older than 6 walked to a village close by, bloody and beaten. She stuggled to stay balanced, but she trudged on She was alone and without a home. She had one but she couldn't go back; not after what happened.

Flashback

_A small girl with pastel pink hair stirred in her sleep. A stunning emerald green eye opened to see the world. She was in her room, a rather small one seeing as she came from a poor farm family. They were small but happy. A scream entered the girls ears and she jumped in her bed fully alert now. She crawled out of her bed and walked into the hall towards the scream. Another scream entered the air the girl froze. She was scared and wasn't sure what to do but mustered up her courage and continued on. She wondered what her parents were doing, seeing as the screams were coming from their room. She put her ear against the door and listened._

"_Don't touch her!" She heard her mother say. A mans voice rang with laughter and the girl immediately didn't like it. _

"_I am sorry to say that I can not do that." The man said._

"_Sakura's just a little girl, what does she have that you want?" Her mother reasoned._

"_Power." The man stated. Sakura looked at her hands wondering what the man was talking about. Surely if she had some power she would know about it, she was nothing special aside from her strange hair color._

"_What power could she have? We are a farm family not some ninja clan." _

"_Then you don't know of your husbands heritage. Disowned by his own clan, because he didn't want to become what they wanted him too. Such great power waisted on a farm." He said. _

"_What do you mean?" Her mother asked._

"_He was part of the Haruno clan, not Hayashi." The man stated, and her mother gasped. _

_Sakura was also in shock, she read about the Haruno clan in a ninja book she read in the library, but why would her dad not tell her? Just then Sakura realized she never heard her dad say anything. She peaked in the room a little, without making a sound. What she saw made her cover her mouth to keep in her screams and back away from the room. She saw her father, bloody and beaten; he was dead. Her mother was also badly beaten and bleeding. Once she was far enough away from the door Sakura began running. She tripped on her porch and knocked over some of the farm tools. She tried to hold in her cries so he wouldn't find her._

"_What was that?!" the man demanded, looking out the window. Sakura was scared she would be seen but the darkness hid her. She looked up to the window and saw the mans eyes. They looked like the eyes of a snake, sinister and evil; it was as if they glowed in the darkness, welcoming it with open arms. Those eyes, Sakura knew she would never forget those eyes._

"_It was probably an animal, they're common here." Her mom said. Sakura saw he left the window obviously believing her mother and Sakura took that as an opportunity to get out. She got out of the pile of tools as quietly as possible and ran down the road where she knew a village was._

_End Flashback._

Suddenly a pair of lights were seen and they were coming towards Sakura from the direction of her house. A car. Scared Sakura began running again thinking it was the man coming after her again. The car was gaining on her but she still ran not wanting to get hurt.

In the car two women were talking.

"I still can't believe that you would do something lik—Oh my! Is that a child?" A dark haired woman asked to her partner. On closer inspection a busty blonde nodded.

"It is Shizune." The blonde confirmed. Immediately they pulled over and called after the girl.

"Hey you! Slow down." The blonde shouted.

"Tsunade be nice its just a little girl." Shizune said.

"Well she won't stop running, its as if we are the devil." Tsunade retorted. Sakura who indeed was still running slowed down realizing it wasn't the man but not exactly trusting of the two women either. "Well if she won't stop, I'll have to speed up." Before Shizune could protest Tsunade was off like a bullet. Sighing, Shizune reluctantly followed after her making sure she didn't do anything too rash.

Sakura looked back for a second and saw one of the women coming after her at an alarming rate. Sakura sped up again running into the weeds in hope of hiding herself in the taller plants. Apparently it worked because she heard the woman curse under her breath. Shizune caught up and helped Tsunade search for the girl.

"Look kid, we're not going to hurt you. We want to help." Tsuande said trying to draw her out. Sakura sat her arms wrapped around her knees, with her chin resting inbetween them. Suddenly a pain shot up in her arm. She grabbed it wincing, realizing when she fell into the tools she cut her arm and pretty deep. She must have ignored the pain tyring to get away from everything.

Shizune was looking and felt something wet on her hand. It was early in the morning but not early enough for dew to form. She brought her hand up to inspect it and gasped. Tsunade heard and abrutly turned to her.

"What is it?"

"Its blood." Shizune said, Tsunade looked at her hand then at the weeds and grass around them. She saw more blood on the plants and followed the trail knowing it probably led to the girl. Sakura could hear them getting closer to her and huddled closer to herself. Finally she saw the weeds move around her and a hand poke out of it followed by the two women.

"There you are." Tsunade said softly, reaching for the girl to inspect her condition. She was doctor and when she saw the blood something in her sparked and she immediately changed her demeanor to that of the doctor in her. Sakura flinched away from the hands trying to grab her and Tsunade stopped her approach.

"We are not going to hurt you." Shizune said and Tsuande nodded.

"My name is Tsunade, I am a doctor I just want to check out that wound you have." Tsuande told Sakura and pointed to the wound on her arm that was still bleeding. Sakura looked at both the women and decided to let them help. She uncurled herself and held out her arm to Tsunade. Tsunade reached for it again this able to examine it. As one hand held Sakura's arm in place her other went over the cut and began glowing green. Sakura's eyes widened but she didn't pull away, just staring as skin on her arm reformed and closed the cut. Tsunade let go of her arm and Sakura looked at it, feeling the new skin as if checking to see if it really was healed. She then looked to Tsunade.

"H-How did you do that?" Sakura asked in astonishment.

"It's a healing technique, or rather jutsu." Tsunade replied but then elaborated at Sakura's confused expression. "Have you heard of ninja's?"

"Yeah, I always thought they were so cool. But my daddy didn't like me to talk about them. I guess he didn't like them, so I never told him I wanted to be one. I didn't want to disappoint him." Sakura said, Tsunade nodded then continued.

"A jutsu is a technique using chakra. We all have chakra, just some of us don't tap into its power. Chakra is—

"Energy from combining Spiritual and Physical energies." Sakura finished cutting Tsunade off. The women stared at the girl and nodded.

"Right." Tsunade said. "Well now to find out what your doing out here, running in the early hours of the morning."

"I was running away from home." Sakura said.

"Why?" Shizune asked.

"I can't go back. Its not my home anymore." Sakura said looking at the ground tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"You may think that now but—

"You don't understand!" Sakura shouted. "M-My father is dead, a-and my mother is probably dead too!" Sakura broke down crying, falling on her knees holding her head in her hands. Tsunade and Shizune were shocked, definitely not expecting this and not believing what this little girl is going through. Tsunade pulled her into an embrace rubbing Sakura's back soothingly. Sakura calmed down, her cries turning into sniffles.

"Thank you." Sakura mumbled in Tsunade's embrace. Tsunade pulled away enough to see the girl's face but not letting go. She nodded.

"What's you name?" Tsunade asked.

"Sakura Hay—Haruno." Sakura responded remembering the name the man said and using because it was her true name. Once again shock covered the two womens faces. Confused Sakura asked them what was wrong.

"You see the Haruno clan, was massacred about 5 years ago. A great loss for the Leaf village losing them along with most of Uchiha clan. They died when the Nine Tailed Fox attacked. " Tsunade said

"My father was disowned, and married my mother under the name of Hayashi and had me." Sakura said, "Until that man killed them today. Coming after me."

"So that's why you were running." Shizune said and Sakura nodded.

"I got out before he got me."

"Did you see the man?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, he was tall, pale, long dark hair, and eyes like a snake." Sakura described. The two older women frowned.

"Orochimaru." Tsunade stated and Sakura backed away about ready to run.

"Y-You know him?" Sakura asked scared.

"Yes, he used to be a ninja for the village of Konoha before he betrayed everyone. He's a criminal." Tsunade said with a faraway look in her eyes. Sakura relaxed a bit trusting they didn't help him.

"How old are you, Sakura?" Shizune asked.

"I just turned 6 two months ago." Sakura answered. She then yawned and blinked her eyes trying to stay awake.

"Tired?" Shizune asked. Sakura nodded.

"I was woken up by the screaming from my mother." Sakura explained.

"Well lets get you to the village and to a bed." Tsunade said picking Sakura up and putting her in the back seat of the car. Almost immediately did Sakura fall asleep, but not before she whispered.

"Thank you." The women looked back at her and smiled. This was one interesting child. They pulled into her home and she set Sakura on a bed in the guest room. She then called for the Hokage. She had to tell him what had happened to the girl. Soon the Third entered her home. They sat in the living room and talked.

"Her parents were killed?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes, by Orochimaru. She said the Orochimaru said her father was a Haruno." Tsunade replied.

"I see, when she gets up I will ask her some questions and take her to the orphanage."

"Wait, I would like to make a request." Tsunade said, the Third nodding for her to continue. "I would like to adopt the girl myself."

"You do realize you have to take care of her, right?" The Third asked unsure.

"Yes, I am willing to do that. You see the girl, Sakura, doesn't trust people too easily. She wouldn't stop running even after we told her we were only trying to help her. She's in a fragile state and I think it will be good for her to stay with people she knows. So she won't feel alone." Tsunade replied.

"Ah. Very well then, you will become her guardian. But what is the real reason?" He asked

"Well, I guess I've grown attached to her already. Something about her." Tsunade said looking in the direction of her room.

"When she wakes up we will tell her the news then." The Third said smiling at his old student.

**Me: That's it for this chapter and I am excited for this story. I got some great ideas for it and I can't wait to hear what you have to think about it so Review! And let me know! Also heres the choices to see who could be with Sakura, if there is someone you want let me know and I might consider that person and put them in the vote.**

**Choices:  
Naruto  
Gaara  
Sasuke  
Shikamaru  
Kankuro  
Neji  
Itachi  
Sasori  
Deidara**

**Like I said one of these or someone else you want within reason i'll add it to the vote, so let me know! Other couples will be decided after the main one is so the more votes the better!**


	2. New family, new friends, and new enemies

**Me: So heres chapter two! Hope you like it! Don't forget to vote!**

**Sakura: She doesn't own Naruto.**

**Me: By the way here are the ages of people:**

**Sakura: 6**

**Tsunade: 33**

**Shizune: 26**

**Naruto: 6**

**Ino: 6**

**Sasuke: 6**

**Sasori: 19**

**Itachi: 19**

**Deidara: 18 **

**I am not sure if all these people will be in this chapter but they will enter the story soon, I'll keep this up here in the chapters because I will do a timeskip eventually, maybe a couple timeskips so this will help to not confuse you… Also Akatsuki doesn't exist, Itachi didn't kill his family, the Nine Tailed Fox did, and Sasori and Deidara live in Konoha. That's it for now, if you get confused on something feel free to ask! Enjoy!**

_Recap:_

_"Well lets get you to the village and to a bed." Tsunade said picking Sakura up and putting her in the back seat of the car. Almost immediately did Sakura fall asleep, but not before she whispered._

_"Thank you." The women looked back at her and smiled. This was one interesting child._

_End Recap_

It was about 8 O'clock when Sakura woke up again. At first she just sat in the bed thinking about what had happened early in the morning. She was alone. Well she had the two women from earlier that day, Tsunade and Shizune. But she didn't think they would want to stick around with her. Just then the two on her thoughts walked in the room with an old man. He smiled at her.

"This is the girl?" He asked the women.

"Yes" Tsunade replied, the old man walked up to her bed and crouched down by her bed side to be eye level with her. Sakura looked at him then looked to Tsunade as if asking an unspoken question. Tsunade just nodded and the man began to speak.

"Sakura is it?" He asked, Sakura nodded. "Well I am the Third Hokage, leader of this village."

"You're the Hokage?" Sakura asked in disbelief. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes I am. Now I need to ask you a few questions, I just ask that you answer them the best you can okay?"

"Okay." Sakura said.

"Good." The Third said smiling at her. "Now are you sure the man-Orochimaru- said your dad was from the Haruno clan?"

"Positive. I have a good memory, even if I was listening behind a door." Sakura said "He said he was disowned."

"Okay, do you know why he was disowned?"

"Well Orochimaru said that he didn't do what the Haruno clan wanted him to. I don't know what cause daddy never really talked about his family. I never met them in my life." Sakura responded putting her finger to her chin as if in thought. "Mama said once it was because he married her. Because she was pregnant with me."

"I see, very good. Now you said your dad was dead."

"Y-Yes, I s-saw his body." Sakura said holding her tears back.

"And your mother?"

"Well, I-I don't know. I-I left b-before h-he could k-kill her." A stray tear ran down her face, and the Third wiped it away.

"Alright that is enough. Your very brave to go through this Sakura." He said patting her on the head and giving her a smile. Sometihng about him and his smiles made Sakura smile a little as well.

"I am going to send ninja to your house to see what happened. Is that alright with you?" The Third asked her. Sakura nodded.

"Can I go outside?" Sakura asked. The Third chuckled.

"That's up to your guardian." He told her, looking at Tsunade. "Well Tsunade can she?" Sakura looked at Tsunade in shock. She was going to keep her, she wasn't going to be alone. Sakura looked at Tsunade and smiled.

"You adopted me?" Sakura asked

"Yup, your stuck with me now kid." Tsunade said returning the smile.

"So can I?" Sakura asked again.

"I don't know…" Tsunade trailed off looking at Sakura. Sakura gave her a puppy face, went up to her and said,

"Please mommy!" Sakura begged. Tsunade stood and looked at the girl who was rubbing off on her quickly. When she said mommy Tsunade lost it and caved.

"Alright, Squirt. Come on lets go to the park." Sakura jumped up happily hugged her and then grabbed her hand dragging her out the door.

"They're getting along quite well." The Third said smiling at the two.

"Yeah, I never thought Tsunade would actually want to take in Sakura." Shizune said.

"It will be good for both of them, I think." The Third said. "But I must be going." Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shizune left to catch up to the new mother/daughter duo.

"Why so excited Squirt?" Tsunade asked when the park came into view.

"Well, I've never been to a park before. Living on a farm I don't see kids my age much unless we come to town." Sakura said looking at the ground.

"Well you can come to the park whenever you want, as long as I know." Tsunade told her.

"Really?" Sakura said joy gleaming in her eyes. Tsunade nodded at her.

"Now go have some fun." Tsunade said. "I'll be right back I have to go to the store don't leave the park alright?"

"Okay, see ya!" Sakura shouted before running off. Tsunade watched as she went down the slide before leaving. After Sakura got off the slide she felt like someone was watching her. She looked around and saw a boy in the shade on a swing, who was looking right at her. When she looked at him though he turned away and swung sadly. Confused at the mysterious boy she walked over to him. He had spiky blonde hair, a worn down T-shirt, shorts and ninja sandles. She couldn't see his eyes because he was looking at the ground. Sakura crouched down to get into his view and waved.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully, shocked the boy jumped up falling off the swing and on to the dirt. Sakura immediately got up and went over to the boys side. She held out her hand and he flinched. "Don't worry I don't want to hurt you." Sakura said still holding out her hand to him. He took it warily and she helped him up.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you but I didn't know how to get your attention." Sakura said sheepishly. The boy just stared at her wide eyed. Sakura noticed they were a brilliant ocean blue. "My name is Sakura! Whats yours?" The boy looked down at the ground again and mumbled something Sakura couldn't hear.

"Huh?" She asked. Suddenly a rock was thrown and hit the boy on the head. Sakura turned her head to see more kids each with rocks in their hand. A blonde girl with blue eyes stepped forward and looked at Sakura.

"Who are you? And why do you have such a big forehead?" She asked. Sakura got mad as the other kids laughed except one. A boy with onyx eyes and blue/black hair that puffed up in the back like a chickens butt. He just stood there looking bored. The blonde girl saw her stare and glared at Sakura. "Stop looking at Sasuke-kun like that! He's mine Forehead girl!" Sakura was unaffected by her glare and decided to mock her.

"What? Like this?" Sakura said and continued staring at 'Sasuke-kun'

"Why you! Do you know who your messing with?!"

"No I don't seeing how I don't know your name." Sakura replied cooly turning back to the boy. This didn't please the girl for she threw the rock at her.

"Don't turn your back to me Forehead!" The girl said. The group she was with began cheering.

"Go Ino!"

"Get that ugly Forehead girl!" and so on. Sakura smirked and looked at the blonde.

"So your name is Ino?" She asked.

"Yeah so what Billboard Brow."

"Suits you." Sakura said simply.

"Don't try to suck up to me to get to Sasuke-kun!" Ino warned.

"By the looks of it," Sakura began taking a quick glance at Sasuke "He really doesn't like you, and I wasn't sucking up I said it suits you because it means Pig, and frankly you look like one." Sakura finished smirking and turning back to the boy again.

"Why you!" Ino said furiously "Throw them!" She commanded. The rocks came flying and were hitting both her and the boy. The boy fell to the ground and all the rocks were being thrown at him. Sakura jumped in front of the boy acting as a shield. She protected herself by putting her arms in front of her face. When the rocks stopped she looked at the group.

"Done?" Sakura asked as if they didn't hurt. Which in reality they didn't, Sakura grew up on a farm and she had just started helping her parents with stuff. She got cut, bit, burned (Sunburn), stung and more. It toughened her skin you could say. Sakura walked up to Ino and punched her. The rest of the group ran away after they saw Ino hit the ground and her nose bleeding. Sakura was doing a victory dance in her head when she realized the boy was on the ground. She ran to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried. He sat up slowly, holding his side. "Is that where it hurts?" Sakura asked reaching for his hand. He looked at it as it touched his, taking it away from his side. Sakura's other hand lifted up his shirt and she gasped at what she saw. It was purple and black, a giant bruise by his ribs. She also saw mark, it was like a swirl with a design around it. She put his shirt down and sat beside him. He was looking away from her as if she would be repulsed by his face.

"What happened?" Sakura asked. Silence. Sakura than realized that she never heard him say anything, besides when he mumbled. "Hey, what did you say earlier? I didn't hear you." Sakura asked curious. He looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes-in her opinion at least.

"I said, why are you so nice to me?"

"I don't know, I've never had any friends before so I wanted to make some. Then I saw you looking at me over here on this swing and I got curious." The boy stood and stared at her disbelief in his eyes. How could a girl like that not have any friends, he thought.

"How come you never had any friends?" The boy asked gaining more courage.

"I lived on a farm, no kids were around me." Sakura explained. "Do you wanna be my friend?" The boys eyes widened again. No one ever asked him that before. His eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" He said happily.

"Yay!" Sakura said hugging the boy. He winced and she immediately let go. "Sorry I forgot, but where did you get that bruise?"

"Everyone thinks I'm a monster, sometimes adults will beat me. I don't have a home, or parents." He said sadly turning away from Sakura thinking she would leave him. He felt arms wrap around him, he turned to see Sakura hugging him again, this time more gently. He hugged her back holding her in a death grip, as if she's not real.

"I don't think you're a monster." Sakura said "Your too nice, if anyones a monster it's the people who treat you like this!" Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." The boy said.

"No problem, anything for my friends!" Sakura exclaimed. "by the way you never told me your name."

"Oh! I'm Naruto Uzumaki believe it!" He shouted suddenly full of energy. Sakura giggled at him and he frowned.

"Aww come on Sakura-chan it wasn't supposed to be funny!" He whined just making her laugh harder. Right then she knew they would be good friends.

"Sakura!" they heard someone shout. Sakura abruptly stopped laughing and looked around.

"Come with me Naruto-kun." Sakura said dragging him with her. They stopped in front of Tsunade. She looked from Sakura to him and he got scared she was going to take his friend away from him. He gripped her hand tighter and Sakura gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey mommy!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hey, Squirt. Who is this?" Tsunade said already knowing full well who it was. He was the kid that held the Nine Tailed Fox. Naruto Uzumaki.

"This is my friend Naruto!"

"Really now?" _'Interesting choice Sakura, seems like you can accept everyone no matter who they are.'_

"Yeah I wanted to know if you could help him." Sakura said giving a worried look to Naruto. Tsunade looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Sakura then turned to Naruto. "Show her the bruise, she can help you. Mommy's a doctor." Sakura said smiling at him. He looked from Sakura to Tsunade, unsure about letting her help. But Sakura's smile gave him courage, if she trusted her so would he. He slowly lifted up his shirt just enough to show her. Tsunade gasped at what she saw, going into doctor mode immediately.

"I am going to help so I have to touch it. I will try not to hurt you as much as possible." Tsunade said bringing her hand towards it and her other hand holding up his shirt. Sakura had grabbed his hand again to show she would stick with him. Naruto looked at what Tsunade was doing and grew wide eyed, as his bruise healed. When she finished he touched it and saw their was no pain.

"Cool huh?" Sakura said.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. Tsunade chuckled at them.

"Hey mama can Naruto sleep over?" Sakura asked. Tsunade looked at both of them and sighed.

"Why not?" Tsuande said and she was immediately bombarded with a hug.

"Thank you! Now I get to finish my first day here with all the people I care about most!" Sakura shouted happily. Tsunade smiled as she watched the two spin around holding each others hands.

"Alright, come on Squirt, Naruto." Tsunade said beginning to walk away.

"Aww come on how come you call him by his name and not me?" Sakura whined. Tsunade turned towards her and smirked.

"Because he's not my daughter." She said flicking her on the head. Sakura crossed her arms and pouted.

"No fair."

"Life's not fair." Tsunade replied walking off again. Sakura sighed and turned to Naruto.

"See how she treats me? It should be child abuse or something." Sakura joked. Naruto just shook his head at her.

"Your something else Sakura-chan."

"Oh yeah?" Sakura said. "Well tag! Your it!" Sakura shouted running away giggling. Naruto chased after her and they played the whole way home.

**Me: Looks like Sakura is coping pretty well, anyways tell me what you think and REVIEW!! They are always appreciated. So heres how the votes stand so far:**

**Gaara- 4**

**Shikamaru- 3**

**Deidara- 2**

**Neji-1**

**Lee- 1**

**Sasori-1**

**Naruto-1**

**Sasuke-1**

**Everyone else has zero. By the way if you voted for chapter one you can vote again for chapter 2, you can also vote for more than one person, so vote!!**


	3. Enter Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara

**Me: Here are the ages of people:**

**Sakura: 6**

**Tsunade: 33**

**Shizune: 26**

**Naruto: 6**

**Ino: 6**

**Sasuke: 6**

**Temari: 8**

**Kankuo: 7**

**Gaara:6 1/2**

**Neji: 7**

**Shikamaru: 7**

**Sasori: 19**

**Itachi: 19**

**Deidara: 18**

**Me: So I decided based off the votes I am going to put moments with Sakura in it. Basically the top three leading will have moments with Sakura. This chapter its going to be Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji (Shikamaru and Neji are tied so I'm putting both in) Hope you enjoy and don't forget to vote for your favorite!!**

**Naruto: She doesn't own me! Also thank you voters for choosing me (anime tears) I love you all!**

**Me: (Sweat drops) Riiiight, to the story!**

_Recap_

"_Life's not fair." Tsunade replied walking off again. Sakura sighed and turned to Naruto._

"_See how she treats me? It should be child abuse or something." Sakura joked. Naruto just shook his head at her._

"_Your something else Sakura-chan."_

"_Oh yeah?" Sakura said. "Well tag! Your it!" Sakura shouted running away giggling. Naruto chased after her and they played the whole way home._

_End Recap_

"Alright kiddo's you hang out in the living room while I get a place for Naruto to sleep." Tsunade said before leaving them alone. Naruto was looking around the room unsure of what was actually happening. Also amazed at all the stuff in the room, his little apartment just served as a bedroom, a small bathroom, and a small kitchen, with the only door for the bathroom besides the door to get in. He was lucky enough to have a bed, and get food with the little money he had, let alone spend it on something that was essential to survive.

"Naruto??" Sakura questioned making him snap his head in her direction. Feelig embaressed and nervous Naruto looked down at the ground.

"Its just…" Naruto trailed off too embarassed to continue.

"What? You can tell me anything, Naruto-kun." Sakura reassured him. Naruto looked to Sakura and the smile on her face pushed him to continue.

"I'm not used to all this stuff, I don't have enough money. That's why my clothes are like this." Naruto told her.

"That's okay, I grew up on a farm, none of this stuff was in my house either." Sakura comforted. Naruto smiled, and Sakura smiled back. Then the two yawned simultaneously. Tsuande came back into the room.

"Well looks like you two are tired. Let's get you off to bed eh?" Tsunade said walking away as the two began to follow her. They stopped at Sakura's room to see two futons on the floor opposite side of her bed. [the room was pretty big for two small children] They were all set up all that was needed was the two small bodies under the covers for a good night sleep. "I'll let you settle in checking to make sure your actually _asleep_ in a little bit." Tsunade told them before leaving them, turning off the light watching the nightlight turn on. The two sat on their futons, not sure what to do.

"Good night Naruto-kun." Sakura said before yawning.

"Night Sakura-chan." Naruto responded giving a yawn of his own. Then they got under their covers and as soon as their heads hit the pillow they were fast asleep, entering the dream realm.

_Naruto's dream_

_He and Sakura were at the park playing tag. It was a sunny day in the summer, so it was hot. The duo were running around chasing each other. Naruto was it._

"_Can't catch me Naruto-kun!" She teased before giggling. He was chasing after her and suddenly she disappeared into a crowd of people, all staring at him with those hateful eyes. The eyes that constantly looked at him like he was trash, a monster, that he should die. He hated those eyes. The sky was now a red color, the sun hiding behing clouds. He decided to try to get by the people but they pushed him back._

"_Sakura-chan!" He shouted, beginning to get scared. He shouted her name again, but no one came._

"_Stay away from her you freak!" a shout came from the crowd._

"_She doesn't belong with you! You're just a monster!" Came another shout. Naruto was now crying, as he turned around trying to get away from the shouts, from the people who hated him, from those eyes. But he tripped landing on the ground, hard. He got to a sitting position, his arms wrapped aroung his knees as he cried. A shadow of nine tails whipping around behind him as if they were apart of him. He was alone. Darkness consuming him, he let it. But something was pulling him out. _

"_Naruto!" He heard someone shout, in a voice so familiar but whose was it?_

"_Naruto!" He heard again. It was Sakura! He wasn't alone, she was pulling him out of the darkness, and a bright light appeared, too bright to look at that he had to close his eyes._

_End Dream_

When Naruto opened his eyes, his was in Sakura's room, Sakura shaking him shouting his name.

"Naruto!" She shouted again.

"Sakura-chan?" He answered groggily. He felt something wet on his cheeks and put his hand to his face. He had been crying.

"You had a nightmare." Sakura informed him. He just nodded, thinking about what happened. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked worry laced her voice. Naruto just nodded, and then he felt something warm on his cheek, he looked through his peripheral vision and saw Sakura kissing him. She backed away and smiled at him, he knew he was blushing as he turned away embaressed. Sakura giggled.

"Its so you won't have nightmares. Good night Naruto-kun." Sakura said before going back to sleep.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, and good night." Naruto whispered before going back to sleep himself. Lets just say Naruto didn't have anymore nightmares that night. When the two woke up they had breakfast and Tsuande told Sakura that Naruto had to go home. The new friends were a little less than willing but in the end they said goodbye promising they will see each other soon.

"Sakura, I work at the hospital, and since no one is here to watch you, you have to come with." Tsuande informed her. Sakura nodded.

"Okay, but where will I go?" Sakura asked as they headed to the car.

"There's a play room for patients that you can play in." Tsunade told her as she was driving.

"Oh." Was all Sakura said, looking out the window to explore what more of the city looked like. Finally they arrived and the two exited the car entered the hospital. Tsunade showed her the playroom before heading off to work. Sakura looked around and saw the place was empty. Tsunade must have gotton here early before the patients start coming. Sakura sat playing with the blocks when she felt someone looking at her. She turned around and met a pair of white pupiless eyes staring at her with curiousity.

"Um, hi?" Sakura said nervously. The boy had long brown hair, longer than hers! He also had a bandage wrapped around his forehead, making Sakura wonder what happened. The boy walked over to her, apparently taking her 'hi' as an invitation to approach her. He looked to be about a year or two older than her, though she couldn't be sure.

"What's your name?" He asked curiously as he continued to watch her. It was starting to freak her out but she didn't show it.

"Sakura Haruno, what's yours?" She asked politely.

"Neji Hyuga." He answered. Sakura smiled and asked him,

"Do you want to play with me?"

"Sure…" He trailed off as if he wanted to say more but then continued. "Is that your natural hair color?" He asked curiousity getting the better of him. Sakura blinked, wondering why he asked her that only to realize that pink hair was probably not seen to often.

"Yeah." She answered honestly.

"That's weird." He stated, Sakura just shrugged.

"So what are you doing here?" Sakura asked him.

"I have a check up, my uncle is signing me in and stuff." Neji told her. Sakura nodded

"Well Neji, want to play house with me?" Sakura asked. Neji just shrugged. "Great! You can be the prince and I'm the princess. I'm stuck in a tower and you have to come save me."

"Where's the tower?"

"You have to find it. I'm going to hide in this room while you close you eyes and count to 20, then you come find me." Sakura explained. Neji nodded and closed his eyes beginning to count while Sakura quickly went and hid in the playhouse that was in the room.

"18, 19, 20!" Neji finished before beginning his search. He found this play horse thing [a broom stick with a horses head] and used it as his 'noble steed' as he galloped through the room. He saw the playhouse and went towards it he saw a flash of pink in the window and knew Sakura was in it. "My fair princess I have found you!" Neji shouted as he entered the playhouse.

"My prince you have come to rescue me!" Sakura shouted back hugging him. "For rescuing me I shall grant thee a kiss." Sakura said as she leaned closer to Neji. Neji blushed as he saw Sakura coming closer, and soon he closed his eyes and began closing in on Sakura as well. Their lips were about to touch when—

"Neji!" A shout came interrupting them, making them jump back blushing. "Its time for your check up, lets go!"

"I have to go." Neji said sadly.

"Its okay, we should play together again! This was fun!" Sakura said happily giving him a smile.

"Yeah." Neji said giving a small smile of his own before leaving. Sakura sighed as she too left the play house. She was alone. Again. She was right about to go back to the blocks when she saw a boy, with a pony tail that made it look like their was a pineapple on his head go down the hall. She went to the door to watch him, curious to what he was doing. He entered a door and disappeared, Sakura followed staying at the door before opening it and following behind him at a safe distance. The door had lead to a stair case, but she didn't know what floor the boy was going to. She began climbing the stairs as fast as she could in hopes of getting another glance at the boy. She didn't hear anymore doors open so she assumed he was still going up the stairs.

A lot of stairs later she heard a door open. It was the floor above her, in other words the roof. _'what is he doing on the roof?' _Sakura thought. She shrugged it off and opened the door to the roof. As soon as she appeared from the door the boy questioned her.

"Why were you following me?" the boy asked. Sakura blushed from embarassment at being caught.

"Well, I was bored and I saw you, and well I guess I was just curious to what you were doing." Sakura told him.

"I come up here to watch the clouds, it's a great view, want to join me?" The boy asked.

"Sure!" Sakura exclaimed. The boy motioned to a spot next to him and Sakura went to sit there.

"Its best when you lay back like this…um what's your name?" He asked laying on his back hands behind his head.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura replied laying back like him.

"Shikamaru Nara." He said.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura said looking at him before turning back to the clouds. She gasped, taking in the picture before her. "Wow." Was all she could say.

"Neat huh?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah."

"Sometimes I wish I could be like a cloud. Be free, to float where I want, and not have to worry about stuff."

"That would be fun." Sakura added "But if you were a cloud I think you would be shaped like a pineapple."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked looking at her.

"Because you hair make you look like you have a pineapple on your head!" Sakura responded, giggling a little bit.

"Troublesome girl, making fun of my hair." Shikamaru muttered. This just made Sakura giggle more. Sakura moved closer to him and layed on her belly. Something in her just wanted to play with that pineapple hair of his so on its own, her hand reached and began playing with his hair. It was soft.

"What a drag, first you make fun of it now your playing with it." Shikamaru sighed. Sakura stopped playing with his hair and turned to look back at the clouds. Soon the two began pointing out the shapes of clouds laughing at some of the things they came up with.

"Shika-kun?" said person looked to Sakura. "Are we friends?"

"As troublesome as you are…" Shikamaru trailed off, Sakura began pouting, making him smile. "Yes." He finished making her smile as well. Sakura engulfed him in a hug, and kissed his cheek. Suddenly the door opened and revealed two adults.

"Sakura!" One yelled.

"Hey mommy!" Sakura shouted happily running to her and giving her a hug.

"Sakura, don't ever run off like that again! You had me worried that I lost you." Tsunade said. The two males looked at the duo.

"So this is your new daughter eh Tsunade?" The older version of Shikamaru asked.

"Yup." Tsunade said smiling at the girl beside her.

"Ugh, dad can we go." Shikamaru asked boredly. His dad ruffled his hair and nodded. They head to the door, and Tsunade and Sakura followed. When the exited the hospital, Sakura went and hugged Shikamaru.

"Bye Shika-kun, see ya." Sakura said before heading back to Tsunade waving. Shikamaru gave a lazy wave back and smiled.

"Mommy?" Sakura asked. Tsunade looked to her nodding for her to continue. "Does Shikamaru come to the hospital everyday?"

"Yes, he comes with his dad why?"

"Well can I go on the roof with him everyday?"

"Sure, but no where else, the roof and the playroom that's all okay?"

"Okay!" Sakura said happily. Sakura then looked out the window and noticed they weren't going home. "Where are we going?"

"I have a mission." Tsunade told her.

"But why am I coming? Isn't it against the rules or something?" Sakura asked confused.

"Normally yes, but I figured you could help me. Its only an escort mission." Tsunade explained.

"Oh. For who?" Sakura asked curious.

"A transfer ninja from Suna. He's moving here in Konoha while a ninja of ours is headed to Suna for peace-keeping, but he also has three children, an 8 year old, a 7 year old and a 6 year old like you."

"Really?!" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Yup." Tsunade answered smiling at her excitedness. They pulled up to a large building, the Hokage's office. Tsunade led Sakura through the halways into an elevator and in front of a large double door. She knocked and a 'come in' was heard. The two entered and was immediately greeted by the Hokage, the nice old man from yesterday. She smiled at him waving.

"Hello Tsunade, Sakura." He greeted. Tsunade nodded, bowing, Sakura bowed as well.

"Hello Hokage-sama." Sakura greeted cheerfully. Then she noticed the other occupants in the room. A tall man with brown hair, with a serious look on his face and a Suna ninja head band. A Konoha head band in his hand. Then she saw a girl, probably the oldest with golden blonde hair put up in four pony tails, normally it would look funny but this girl pulled it off. The a bow who was like the replica of the older man except without the serious face and he had a cat ear hood on. Finally a boy, the youngest, with blood red hair, a kanji tattoo on his forehead; the symbol for love. But what she noticed was eyes, a beautiful jade color but filled with sadness like Naruto's when she first met him. They were lonely. Sakura idly wondered why. He had a family unlike Naruto why would they look like that.

Apparently as she was observing the people in the room Tsunade and the Third discussed what needed to be done because they began leaving the room. Sakura was last to leave, right behind the red headed boy. Right before closing the door though she turned to the Hokage smiled and said goodbye. When she turned to catch up she noticed the red head was way behind everyone, not wanting him to feel left out and wanting to know more about him, she caught up to him and followed in his step. The boy didn't even turn to acknowledge her, she noticed she was looking at the ground like Naruto had been.

She ran ahead off him a little bit and walked backwards in front of him. She waved a hand in front of his face trying to get his attention. Nothing. Sakura turned and saw the group was out of sight, but Sakura knew the way out so it was no problem. Still walking backwards she reached out to touch him but sand spiked up and grabbed her hand. Sakura's eyes widened and suddenly sand wrapped around her body. The boy looked up scared, and paniced. Sakura was at a loss of words, she wanted to scream but something in her told her not to. Suddenly the sand let go, noticing her lack of struggle and she was dropped to the floor. The boy ran up to her, still scared looking at his hands horrified at what he did.

"Hey are you alright?" Sakura asked him, he looked up shocked as if she was stupid. He had almost killed her and she was asking him if he was okay?

"um, yeah." He answered looking back down at the ground thinking she was going to get mad that he was fine. Or at least call him something. "A-Are you okay?" He stuttered.

"Me? I'm fine, just startled is all." Sakura replied smiling at him. "What's your name?" She asked causing him to look up at her in shock again. He inspected her face and saw no fear, just curiousity.

"Sabaku No Gaara." He said softly.

"Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you!" Sakura exclaimed. "Hey, you wanna be my friend?" Gaara could not believe this girl, he had attacked her, and she wants to be his friend. That was a first. He never had any friends, everyone was scared of him. But this girl was not only not scared of him, but she wanted to be his friend. Gaara gave a small smile.

"I would like that." Gaara said. Sakura grinned at him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Panda-kun, we have to catch up to the others!" Sakura shouted as she dragged him along, he was staring at their joined hands and thinking about his new nickname. A warm feeling entered him, something he was not used to but nonetheless he liked it. Konoha. He had a feeling he was going to like it here.

**Me: Okay that's it for now! I'm not sure I put enough GaaSaku in it since it is the leading couple so far, so I will put a little more next chapter even if its not in the top three. Hoped you liked it! Here's how the votes stand:**

**Gaara- 7**

**Naruto-6**

**Shikamaru- 4**

**Neji-4**

**Itachi- 2**

**Deidara- 2**

**Sasuke-2**

**Lee- 1**

**Sasori-1**

**Sai-1**

**Pein(Pain)- 1**

**Me: So if you want your couple to appear in a chapter vote for them so their in the top three! Sorry to those who still haven't seen their character enter the story but I'll get there. Oh and just a warning, christmas break is over today, so I'll be getting less time with school and stuff to write my stories, so sorry if I don't update in a while. Review please!**


	4. Academy, Enter Itachi and Chicken Butt

Me: Here are the ages of people:

Sakura: 6

Tsunade: 33

Shizune: 26

Naruto: 6

Ino: 6

Sasuke: 6

Temari: 8

Kankuo: 7

Gaara:6 1/2

Neji: 7

Shikamaru: 7

Sasori: 19

Itachi: 19

Deidara: 18

Me: So like I said last chapter I didn't think there was enough GaaSaku, so I will put in more then get to the others. But it was also in the top three again, so if there seems like a lot its because of last chapter didn't have enough. Anyways the other two are Naruto and Shikamaru! Its getting to be a close race so vote for your couple! I am not sure when I will close the poll so vote now to be safe!!

**Naruto: I am in the top three again! Thank you fans, I love you! Keep voting so I win!**

**Shikamaru: How troublesome, you think your going to win?**

**Naruto: I have more votes then you!**

**Gaara: Tsh, well I have more votes then both of you, BluePanda doesn't own Naruto, please enjoy this chapter…**

Note: Gaara's father is not going to hate him! Just scared at his unstableness, so he doesn't take care of Gaara like he should, but he doesn't call him monster or anything.

_Recap:_

_Me? I'm fine, just startled is all." Sakura replied smiling at him. "What's your name?" She asked causing him to look up at her in shock again. He inspected her face and saw no fear, just curiousity._

"_Sabaku No Gaara." He said softly._

"_Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you!" Sakura exclaimed. "Hey, you wanna be my friend?" Gaara could not believe this girl, he had attacked her, and she wants to be his friend. That was a first. He never had any friends, everyone was scared of him. But this girl was not only not scared of him, but she wanted to be his friend. Gaara gave a small smile._

"_I would like that." Gaara said. Sakura grinned at him and grabbed his hand._

"_Come on Panda-kun, we have to catch up to the others!" Sakura shouted as she dragged him along, he was staring at their joined hands and thinking about his new nickname. A warm feeling entered him, something he was not used to but nonetheless he liked it. Konoha. He had a feeling he was going to like it here._

_End Recap_

Sakura and Gaara finallly caught up with the group holding hands, both with smiles on their faces. Gaara's siblings gave the girl worried looks, looking to their father who looked slightly worried for the girl as well. He knew his son was unstable with his emotions, and he tried getting help with that, but the Kazekage wanted him killed before it got out of hand. That being part of the reason he wanted to move to Konoha. But he knew the Hokage had been informed of Gaara, so why was this girl here when she could be put in serious danger. He confronted Tsunade about it.

"You do realize your daughter could be in danger? I know he is my son, but he is not stable with his emotions and could lash out at anytime."

"I know, but I won't stand in her way of what friends she chooses, she has a good choice in character. Besides she already befriended our own demon carrier, the holder of the Nine Tailed Fox, Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade informed him. His eyes widened in surprise. Deciding to back off for now he opened the door to his car. Sakura came rushing to Tsuande.

"Mommy, can Gaara ride with us?" Sakura pleaded.

"I'm okay with it, but you have to take it up with his father." Tsunade told her. Sakura nodded happily and went to Gaara telling him he had to ask his dad. Nervousness immediately covered his features, and Sakura took over. Dragging Gaara along she went to Mr. Sabaku.

"Mr. Sabaku?" She asked. He looked at her, nodding for her to continue, glancing at his son quickly.

"Well I wanted to know if Gaara could ride with me and my mommy, I already asked her and she said it was okay but only if it was okay with you." Sakura told him. Mr. Sabaku smiled at her and looked to his son. _'maybe this girl will be good for him. But I think I better start being the dad I should've been since the beginning.' _

"Its fine with me." Mr. Sabaku said. "Go have fun Gaara." Hearing this Gaara looked up shocked, his father had never been, well fatherly to him before. He wasn't cruel but he also wasn't what the young boy needed in his life. Gaara gave a small smile toward his dad and nodded before being dragged away again by Sakura.

"You heard the man, time for fun Panda-kun!" Sakura exclaimed causing Mr. Sabaku to chuckle at the two. _'yes, this will definitely be good for him.' _

"why do you call me Panda-kun?" Gaara asked still being dragged around.

"Cause the black around your eyes make you look like a panda, or a raccoon. I like panda's better though." Sakura answered reaching the car and letting go of Gaara to get into the car. Gaara followed her in and they buckled up before Tsunade began driving.

"Sakura?" Gaara asked not looking at her.

"Yeah?" Sakura said to show he had her attention.

"Why weren't you scared when the sand attacked you?" Gaara said, looking out the window. This immediately got Tsunade's attention and she began to listen more intently on what they were saying.

"Well I was, something just told me not to scream or stuggle, that I would get hurt if I did." Sakura told him. Gaara turned to her.

"Well then why did you stay with me? Most people just run away."

"You didn't look like you meant to do it, you almost looked more shocked then me. I could tell you didn't want to hurt me, and like before something told me to stay, to help you. Now look I got another friend!" Sakura told him happily. Tsunade smiled at how wise Sakura could be when she didn't try rather know. She see's underneath what regular people see. _'always see underneath the underneath, sensei always said. Sakura does it with out even trying, its like natural for her.' _ Tsunade's smile grew, looks like Sakura could become a ninja like she always wanted. Gaara in the meantime was searching Sakura's eyes for a lie or something out of the ordinary. Nothing. She meant everything she said, this caused Gaara to smile a little of his own. _'thanks Sakura.' _

In the other car…

"Dad how come Gaara is riding in the other car?" A curious Kankuro asked.

"His new little friend asked if he could, so I let him." Mr. Sabaku answered.

"Really? Gaara got a friend?" Kankuro asked in disbelief.

"Yup, the pink haired girl, Sakura I think her name was."

"What if she hurts her like Yashamaru did." A now worried Temari asked. Her protective older sister mode kicking in. She too didn't like it when people ran away from Gaara and called him names, but she never had the guts to get to know him.

"She's Gaara's age, I don't think she would want to let alone know how to hurt Gaara like that. I don't think she even knows what happened to him yet. She's just being his friend for him." Mr. Sabaku confirmed. Temari smiled, hoping Gaara would come out of his shell and open up more, hoping that this girl could help him.

Back in Tsunade's car…

They pulled up to a slightly above average house. Four bedrooms. But Sakura didn't pay attention to the house no she was more concerned about where the house was located. A grin spread across her face and when she got out of the car she jumped up and down with happiness. Gaara looked at her with curiousity.

"Why are you so happy Sakura?" Gaara asked. Sakura immediately stopped jumping and grinned at him.

"Well this is your house." Sakura answered bluntly. Gaara rose an 'eyebrow' and Sakura continued. "See that one." Sakura said pointing to the one next door. Gaara nodded still not getting it.

"What about it Sakura?"

"Its mine! We're neighbors Panda-kun!" Sakura shouted happily. Gaara let her words sink in for a moment before smiling himself. "Isn't it great Gaara-kun?"

"Yeah!" Gaara exclaimed. "Wait why didn't you call me Panda-kun?"

"I don't know, I like your name too. Its different, but a good different. Unique." Sakura shrugged. Gaara nodded. So the two played together in their front lawn's, while two sets of eyes watched from the windows smiling at the two, both for different reasons.

"Hey Gaara-kun let's go watch the sunset!" Sakura called to him, looking at the sky seeing it was getting late. Gaara followed her with a smile. Sakura stopped at a tree and pointed. "Up there." Sakura then began climbing the tree. Gaara in the mean time picked her up with his sand (carefully) and set her and himself down on a branch. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Your getting the hang of it already!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Its because of you Sakura." Gaara admitted a small smile on his face. "I want to learn to control it because of you, that and my demon is calmer around you." Sakura looked at him shocked and Gaara just realized what he said. He looked away not wanting to see her face of disgust, that always came when people knew. He felt a small hand cover his own and looked up to see Sakura. But the look in her eyes wasn't one of disgust, or fear, or hatred it was one of sadness, worry, and something he couldn't place.

"I'm sorry Gaara-kun, but just so you know I'll be there with you when you need me okay? All you have to do is come over and get me."

"Okay Sakura-chan, and you can get me when ever you need as well." Gaara smiled at her, she smiled back. Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder (he was a little bit taller than her.) and watched the sunset. Gaara side glanced at her and smiled before he too watched the sunset. In the middle of the sunset two calls were heard.

"Sakura!"

"Gaara!" The new friends looked to each other not wanting to say goodbye just yet.

"Looks like we have to go huh?" Sakura said sadly. Gaara just nodded, equally sad.

"This is the best day of my life, but its probably just a dream." Gaara said looking at the setting sun. Sakura looked at him and frowned.

"Its not a dream Panda-kun." Sakura told him. Gaara looked at her and noticed her frown. He loved her facial expressions, she seemed to have so many even for the same emotions he noticed. Gaara was then just suddenly leaning closer to her face. Sakura's face soon ressembled shock but it disappeared as their lips touched.

FLASH!

The two broke apart to see Gaara's father and Tsunade with a camera looking up in the tree. The both were blushing madly at what happened.

"Wow Squirt you got your first kiss already!" Tsunade said teasingly. Sakura turned away in embarassment but that ended up making her face Gaara. He was still blushing as well, still in disbelief at what he just did. All he did know was it felt right and he was glad he did it. Gaara then turned to Sakura.

"I suppose we should get down now." Gaara said unsure of what else to do. Sakura nodded and grabbed ahold of his hand, Gaara began to gather his sand to get them down on the same sand platform that got them up but it ended up engulfing the two.

"Gaara stop!" Was heard being shouted by his father but by then it had already swallowed the two making them and the sand disappear..

"What just happened?" Tsunade asked panicing in her own way.

"I don't know." Mr. Sabaku said panicing as well. Then sand appeared in front of them and two forms began to morph.

"What just happened Gaara-kun?" a small voice asked.

"I'm not sure Sakura." Gaara answered. The two children were immediately engulfed in hugs and 'are you okays' Once they pronounced they were fine they were let go and allowed to say goodbye. Sakura walked up to Gaara and hugged him. He returned it almost wanting to frown when she pulled away, but smiled when she kissed his cheek. Sakura waved goodbye and entered her house as he waved back and headed to his house next door.

The Next Day…

Sakura and Tsunade were on the way to the Hospital again. Once again Sakura went to the playroom, this time no Neji or anyone at all. She was bored. But then she remembered Shikamaru! And came up with a plan to surprise him before he got here. She ran grabbed a few things and ran to the roof with them making sure not to be seen. She hid, feeling a lot like a ninja and waited for her prey to come. Waiting for the opportune moment. (haha Pirates of the Caribbean)

Shikamaru had just reached the hospital with his dad, and made his way to the roof. He looked for Sakura in the playroom but saw she wasn't there. _'the troublesome girl is probably on the roof already.' _He thought making his way up the stairs. He opened the door and looked to his spot for Sakura. Nothing. He began to wonder where she was. Maybe she didn't come today. Shikamaru shrugged and walked over to his spot. Sakura in her hiding spot smirked and popped out and nailed him with a water balloon. She started laughing at his shocked expression with his wet hair and face. _'direct hit!' _Sakura thought. **'CHA! Nice one!!' **A voice in her head shouted. _'what the? You again?' _**'of course, I'm your inner self. You can't get rid of me.' **_'why in the world do I have an inner self?' _**'Its part of being a Haruno, they all have one. They're normally used for more power because I have a separate chakra system then you, I also give you unique abilities compared to normal ninja.' **_'ninja? Me?' _**'you want to be one don't you? Of course you do, I am you so I know.' **_'weird' _**'hey we do have pink hair, what do you expect.' **_'but why come out now?' _**'well after what happened I decided to come out, help you out ya know.' **_'right but—_

SPLASH!

Sakura was snapped out of her inner conversation covered in water. She looked to Shikamaru to she him smirking obviously proud of his revenge.

"But when did you?" Sakura asked.

"You spaced out and I took the opportunity to steal from your stash you have. You shouldn't have done that Sakura." He explained.

"And why not?"

"Because now I have to do this." He threw another water balloon at her and it Sakura in the face. Sakura, not liking what was happening pulled out a squirt gun out of no where and started attacking Shikamaru with it. They had a water fight and when they were out of amo they looked at each other and laughed. They both were drenched with water from head to toe.

"Want to watch some clouds while we try and dry off?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru nodded and they layed back like yesterday.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah Shikamaru."

"Are you gonna be going to the academy this year?"

"I don't know yet. I didn't even know it was starting." Sakura answered.

"Oh."

"Why? Is it going to be too troublesome for you?" Sakura teased. Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome girl." He mumbled. "I just thought it would be a lot less of a drag if I knew someone there." He replied, making Sakura giggle.

"I'm gonna ask my mom, but I'm sure you'll be able to make friends easily Shika-kun." Sakura told him.

"Making friends is just too troublesome." Was Shikamaru's reply.

"Well then what about me?"

"You made it easy, you came to me so I didn't have to do much." Shikamaru said. Sakura smiled.

"Your so lazy Shika-kun." Sakura told him.

"No, doing stuff is just such a drag." Shikamaru told her.

"Whatever you say. But why are you becoming a ninja if 'doing stuff is such a drag'?" Sakura teased.

"My dad wants me to, and I figured I had nothing else to do." Shikamaru replied. "What about you?"

"I always wanted to, I don't know why. I read about them and thought they were cool. I want to see what its like I guess." Sakura said. Shikamaru nodded.

"I bet I become a better ninja." Shikamaru said.

"Will not! Did you see how I made that sneak attack? You didn't even know what was coming." Sakura defended.

"Yeah but then you started daydreaming, girls just can't stay focused."

"So now its because I'm a girl? Betcha I could beat you right now mr. too lazy to do anything." Sakura challenged.

"I can't fight a girl."

"Why not?"

"Its wrong to hit girls, its how I was raised." Shikamaru told her.

"But what happens when you meet a girl enemy ninja?" Sakura asked

"That's different. Your not my enemy and we're not ninjas yet." Shikamaru stated. Sakura nodded and sighed.

"Your right." Sakura said but then smiled darkly. "But when I do become a ninja I'm going to challenge you!"

"What did I just do? Your just so troublesome sometimes."

"I know!" Sakura said happily, smiling at him.

"Shikamaru!"

"Sakura!" The two looked to the direction of the voices to see their parents. They walked to the door and down the stairs, out of the hospital just like the previous day.

"Bye Shikamaru!" Sakura said hugging him before running off to Tsunade. Shikamaru waved saying a bye as well. On the car ride home Sakura asked Tsunade about the academy.

"What about it Squirt?" Tsunade asked.

"Can I go?"

"I don't have a problem with it. Try not to hurt the other kids too much though." Tsunade teased.

"How do you know I will be any good?"

"I'll make sure your good, you'll be the best konoichi in the academy." Tsunade told her. Sakura looked to her with a smile.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course. I'm not going to have a failure of a daughter. That's what the other girls are there for." Tsunade laughed and Sakura joined in.

"When does it start?" Sakura asked after her laughter subsided.

"Monday." Tsunade said. "But theres this meeting type thing to see who is entering and so the kids can make friends, meet the teachers, and stuff like that tomorrow."

"Cool tomorrow the meeting and then classes the next day!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It'll be a while until you actually can take the test to become a genin though."

"How long?"

"Normally 5-6 years, when your about 11-12. But some get good enough skills to graduate early. Only a very selected few. It normally doesn't happen so don't get your hopes up."

"That long!"

"Yup. You gotta learn the basics somehow and then improve them until they become secondhand nature. When you're a genin is when you learn more complicated jutsus and chakra control."

"Well I guess that makes sense." Sakura said "Do you think Naruto, Neji, and Gaara will be at the academy?"

"Not sure about Gaara or Naruto but Neji started last year. When did you meet him?"

"Before his check up the first day I was at the hospital." Sakura replied. Tsunade nodded.

"I think its time we got you ready for bed." Tsunade said

"Why?"

"We've just been sitting in the car talking for about 20 minutes right outside our house."

"Oh." They got out of the car and headed to the house. After they ate Sakura took a bath, got into her pjs and was off to bed.

The Next Day…

Sakura was off to the Academy meeting, with a spunky attitude. She knew she would see Neji tomorrow, since he didn't need to go to the meeting, she would definitely see Shikamaru there, and she hoped that Naruto and Gaara would come too. Speak of the devil, Sakura saw a speck of yellow and went to investigate further. Sure enough it was Naruto's messy blonde hair. She ran and gave him a hug from behind.

"Hey Naru-chan!" Sakura shouted happily.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted back with equal enthusiasm as Sakura.

"Your going to the academy too?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! I want to become the greatest Hokage!" Naruto declared, and Sakura giggled at his hyperness.

"Hey Squirt lets go." Tsunade said interupting their conversation.

"Hey can Naruto come with us?"

"Sure just hurry up." Tsunade said walking away. Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and chased after Tsunade. The three of them took seats in the middle of the room. Apparently everyone was being separated into different rooms to be more organized and make this all go faster and easier. More kids and parents filed in, some of them Sakura recognized. One being Ino Yamanaka, whom she glared at as soon as she walked in the room, the other being Sasuke Uchiha aka Chicken butt because of his hair. Sasuke was accompanied by a young man, which she doubted was his father. Then Sakura remembered what Tsunade had said the day they met.

"_You see the Haruno clan, was massacred about 5 years ago. A great loss for the Leaf village losing them along with most of Uchiha clan. They died when the Nine Tailed Fox attacked. " _

The older of the Uchiha saw them and walked over, Sasuke following.

"Tsunade what brings you here, I didn't know you had a kid." He said.

"Well Itachi, I adopted Squirt over here." She said motioning to Sakura.

"Is that so?" Itachi said looking to me. He smiled slightly and held out his hand. "Itachi Uchiha, pleasure to meet you Squirt." He said teasingly. Sakura frowned.

"My name is not Squirt, its Sakura, Sakura Haruno." She said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Well Sakura suits you a lot more than Squirt I must say." Itachi said then he motioned to Sasuke. "This is my little brother Sasuke." Sakura looked at him.

"We've met." Sakura said simply looking away. Itachi then began talking to Tsunade, leaving the three kids to themselves. They just stayed silent for a while until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Why is your hair pink?" Sasuke asked, rather rudely in Sakura's opinion. Sakura turned and glared at him.

"Why does your hair look like a chickens butt?" Sakura retorted. Getting chuckles from the two adults who over heard the little conversation.

"It does not." Sasuke defended.

"Oh I'm sorry what about ducks butt?"

"Shut up." Was all Sasuke could say.

"HA! So you do know it looks like a chickens butt!"

"Why are such a weird girl?"

"Why do you insist on being rude?"

"You can't answer a question with a question." Sasuke said.

"Just did, chicken butt."

"Don't call me that!" Sasuke shouted.

"Alright enough you two." Tsunade said getting both of their attention. Itachi nodded in agreement. "Sakura apologize."

"What a drag." Sakura stated frowning. "Sorry Sasuke."

"Chicken butt." She mumbled after.

"What was that Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Sakura said

"Yeah you better not of said anything." Tsunade stated. **'Cha! Bring it on!' **Inner Sakura shouted. Sakura just mentally agreed before turning her attention to Naruto.

"I swear she doesn't play fair." Sakura whispered to him. Naruto smiled at her. Sasuke then stood in front of Sakura.

"Sorry." Was all he said. Sakura confused looked to Itachi and saw him watching, so she figured he was forced to apologize just like she was.

"You gonna say apology accepted so I can go?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope. I don't feel like it right now, come again at a later time." Sakura told him. He glared at her but stayed put. He didn't need to get in more trouble because of a stupid girl.

"Alright everyone take a seat and settle down, un." A shout was heard coming from the front of the classroom. Sakura looked up and noticed Itachi went up to the front, standing along side two other guys around his age. One with blonde hair up in a pony tail, his bangs covering one of his eyes. The other had red hair like Gaara, and looked bored to be here.

"Okay my name is Deidara." The blonde said. "This are my partners, and fellow teachers here at the academy. Introduce yourselves." Deidara told them.

"Sasori." The red head said.

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Okay well lets get this explanation over with so you can all go home." Deidara said. Half an hour of explanation later and they were free to go. Itachi and Tsunade talked on the way, leaving Sasuke with Sakura and Naruto. The latter chose to ignore Sasuke.

"So Naruto you excited for classes tomorrow?"

"Yup!" Naruto said happily. "I finally get to become a ninja!"

"Me too!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You guys are losers." Sasuke said smirking. Sakura and Naruto turned to him, Naruto glaring and Sakura smirking. "I'm glad you agree Pinkie."

"Let's have a vote." Sakura declared ignoring the Pinkie comment. "Most votes is the loser and you only get one vote. Okay who votes for me?" Sakura said, no one raised their hands.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked and Sasuke rose his hand.

"And finally Sasuke." Both Sakura and Naruto raised their hands. "Looks like you're the loser then Chicken butt."

"hn whatever." Sasuke said walking up to his brother.

"Haha! I win again Sasuke!" Sakura shouted not calling him chicken butt to make sure she didn't get in trouble. She didn't the group in front of her just turned back, Sasuke glaring at her. She stuck her tongue out after she saw the adults turn back around.

"Come on Naruto maybe mommy will let you come out to dinner with us!" Sakura said grabbing his hand and running to Tsunade. Sakura asked and Tsunade nodded saying goodbye to the Uchiha's. They then stopped in front of a stand called Ichiraku's.

"Hope you don't mind ramen kiddo's." Tsunade said as they entered each taking their own stool. Tsunade ordered for them and soon a bowl was place in front of them with a pair of chopstick. The two kids looked at it questioningly but then shrugged and began eating it. It was delicious! And from that moment onward Naruto knew his favorite food would forever be ramen.


	5. Enter Hinata, Tests, and Inner Self?

**Me: Wow! Really sorry for not updating, I don't want to bore you with the excuses, cause you probably don't care but I will tell you I have lots more time and ideas for the story so be prepared for more updates! So yeah last chapter I forgot about the poll and stuff, sorry people. It pretty much screwed me up on the plan I had sooo this chapter was added in to fix it. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Don't own Naruto!**

_Recap:_

"_Come on Naruto maybe mommy will let you come out to dinner with us!" Sakura said grabbing his hand and running to Tsunade. Sakura asked and Tsunade nodded saying goodbye to the Uchiha's. They then stopped in front of a stand called Ichiraku's._

"_Hope you don't mind ramen kiddo's." Tsunade said as they entered each taking their own stool. Tsunade ordered for them and soon a bowl was place in front of them with a pair of chopstick. The two kids looked at it questioningly but then shrugged and began eating it. It was delicious! And from that moment onward Naruto knew his favorite food would forever be ramen._

_End Recap._

The sun peaked through a window greeting it inhabitants with its gentle morning rays. A girl smiled and ran downstairs.

"Mommy time to go! Its my first day at the academy!" Sakura shouted happily.

"I'm coming, I'm coming cool your jets." Tsunade smiled at her. They walked out of the front door and were on their way to the Academy. As soon as Sakura saw the building she ran toward it waving goodbye to her mother. Sakura was immediately greeted by Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto-kun!" She greeted back. "Lets go!"

The two children raced to the building to where they would find out what they were going to do. Sakura looked around trying to find other people she knew, she thought she saw Shikamaru but he disappeared before she could get a good look. She knew Neji would already be training, she was glad she hadn't seen Sasuke yet, and then she saw it. A patch of red. Sakura raced towards it with Naruto shouting after her, running behind her. Gaara who heard Sakura's name turned to the direction he heard the voice. As soon as he did though he was bombarded by a pink blur.

"Gaara-kun!" Sakura shouted hugging him, Gaara hugged back and looked behind her to see Naruto looking confused, and alone. The look in his eye reminded Gaara of himself. Then as if Sakura remembered something she let go of Gaara and turned to Naruto.

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce you two. Naruto this is Gaara, the one I told you about when I helped my mom with her mission." Sakura told Naruto, then she turned to Gaara.

"And Gaara this is Naruto, I met him at the park." Sakura finished and looked at them both expectingly. The two just stared at each other in silence, Sakura looked back and forth between the two. Finally she got annoyed and sighed.

"This is where you say 'hi nice to meet you' or at least something." Sakura said, still they just stood there staring.

"Well fine I'll leave you two to your staring, see ya!" Sakura said walking away to find a group of kid surrounding something. Sakura turned back to see Naruto and Gaara still staring. So Sakura being the curious little kid she is went to see what it was, making her way throught the small crowd. Sakura saw a girl her age with a violet color hair, with her head down looking like she was crying.

"What a baby." Someone said

"She wants to become a ninja? Ninja don't cry." Another said in stepped in the circle and knelt down next to the girl and put a hand on the girls shoulder. The girl looked up in surprise, tears glittering in her eyes. They too were a soft violet color, and pupilless like Neji's.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sakura asked the girl, the girl held a shocked expression but she nodded.

"N-Nothing. I-I'm f-fine." The girl stuttered, but Sakura didn't buy it.

"I'm not going to make fun of you if you tell me. So tell me what's wrong." Sakura said, as soon as she did though a voice rang from the group of kids.

"Looks like Forehead girl can only make friends with losers!"

"Well Ino-Pig, I don't feel it necessary to make fun of others because they cry. Everyone does it, even ninja. And crying makes someone a loser then I guess I'm a loser too, and proud of it."

"Forehead girl just called herself a loser! I bet she's leader of the losers and is trying to get more people to join her group to take over the world." Ino teased. Sakura rolled her eyes as Ino continued to make fun of her, Sakura just turned to the girl.

"Let's get out of here." Sakura whispered, the girl nodded and stood up following Sakura out of the crowd. "I'm Sakura."

"H-Hinata Hyuga."

"Are you related to Neji?" Sakura asked her as they walked.

"Y-Yes. He's my cousin." Hinata told her. Sakura nodded.

"You know you sound a lot better without your stutter." Sakura noted.

"I-I can't h-help it. I-I'm r-really shy. " Hinata said embaressed.

"Well I'll help you become more confident. First I'll introduce you to my friends, its easier to be around people you know." Sakura told her, looking at her friends who were still staring at each other. Sakura sighed and stepped in between the two getting their attention.

"Sorry Hinata, I don't know why these two were having a staring contest. They're usually not so weird."

"Awe come on Sakura-chan that's not funny." Naruto said turning towards her, Gaara nodded.

"Well I guess it helped you become closer than I thought. But I have to introduce you to Hinata, she's shy so don't freak her out with your staring!" Sakura teased. Naruto continued whining and Gaara glared at her.

"Anyways Hinata this is Naruto." Sakura said pointing to the blonde. "He doesn't whine as much as seems and he's really nice."

"Hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"H-hi N-Naruto-k-kun." Hinata stuttered.

"Way to not freak her out Naruto." Sakura teased, causing him to grin sheepishly and apologize.

"I-its okay Sakura." Hinata said smiling.

"Well this is Gaara." Sakura introduced motioning to the red head. "He's quiet too, but he is really just a cute panda."

"Hi." Gaara said quietly waving slightly.

"Hi." Hinata said returning the gesture.

"EVERYONE GATHER AROUND WE ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN!" Someone shouted.

"This is it." Sakura said happily, "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted, they all ran to were everyone was gathering. Sakura saw that the same instructors from the meeting were there along with an older looking man with brown hair and a scar on his nose. Itachi, began to speak.

"Alright since your all new, we will start by dividing you into groups. The people in your group will be with you until you can take the test to become genin, so I suggest you make friends with everyone because you will be with them for a long time."

"Now there will be two groups, each day one group will begin with combat training and the other will be in weapon mastery (Is that a word?). After lunch you will switch, so group one will be in weapon mastery and group two will be in combat training so you all get a little of each in a day. Now before we divide you into groups any questions." The older man asked. Sakura looked around seeing if anyone was thinking what she was thinking. No one raised their hand so she did.

"Yes you." The man said pointing to Sakura. Everyone looked at her and Sakura got slightly nervous.

"What about chakra, I mean isn't chakra control the most important thing to a ninja?"

"Yes chakra control is very important, and some things will be taught later in the year, only baisc things because most of you don't have enough chakra for actual justus yet."

"Okay." Sakura said, slightly disappointed. Truth be told she already knew some baisc jutsu's, she read them behind her parents back. _'Oh well just something to look forward to.' _

"Any more questions? No okay now to divide you into groups." The man said turning to the others, they exchanged a few words then separated a little bit but enough to notice the gap. On one side was Sasori and Deidara, the other side had Itachi and the older man.

"Alright for those who are luckily in our group first, yeah! Nobody wants to be in the 'old man group' with Iruka and Itachi, yeah." Deidara said smiling, getting a glare from Itachi and Iruka. Deidara laughed nervously but began listing names. Sakura only tuning in the ones she knew.

"…Sasuke Uchiha…Hinata Hyuga…Naruto Uzumaki…" Deidara continued and Sakura was glad Hinata had someone she knew in her group. "Gaara Sabaku…Ino Yamanaka…and finally Sakura Haruno, yeah! Everyone whose name we didn't call is with Iruka and Itachi, yeah."

"Can you believe it we are all in the same group!" Naruto said excitedly. Everyone nodded. Their celebration was short lived when Sasori came over.

"Well its good you all know each other but its time to test your skills." He said motioning them to follow him. Sakura being the more charismatic one in the group struck up a conversation with him.

"What are we going to be doing Sasori-sensei?"

"Just little tests to gauge where your skills are."

"That was no help at all." Sakura pouted, Sasori ruffled her hair and smiled.

"Well your about to find out." Sasori answered before walking to the front of the group with Deidara.

"Alright listen up, we are just doing little tests to gauge your skills today, and the first one is just simply throwing shurikin at this target. Just try and hit the target for now, don't worry about the bullseye just yet, all of you will get there with time." Sasori explained.

"Whose first yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Do the demonstration first idiot, they don't know how to throw them without cutting themselves." Sasori told him.

"Right, yeah. I forgot." Deidara siad, then began showing how to hold it then threw it at the target, hitting the bullseye easily. He went up and took out the shurikin and handed it to some kid, Sakura didn't know. He missed, as well as the kids after him. A shurikin was given to Hinata, but she didn't want to throw it.

"Shes scared! Scaredy Cat, Scaredy Cat!" Ino shouted

"Scaredy Cat!" The group shouted with her. Hinata looked down, about to cry.

"Don't listen to them Hinata! Show them what you can do!" Naruto shouted to her. Hinata looked at him to she him smiling at her, behind him was Sakura and Gaara smiling at her as well. _'I can do this!' _Hinata thought.

"Go Hinata!" Sakura cheered. Hinata smiled, got ready to throw, then released.

THUNK!

"Yeah Hinata! You did it! You hit the target!!" Sakura shouted.

"I knew you could do it!!" Naruto shouted, as he and Sakura ran up and hugged her dragging Gaara with them. After they were pulled apart Sasori came up to them, while Deidara was talking to the ones who teased her.

"Nice job, Hinata." Sasori said smiling at her. Then he turned to Gaara, Naruto and Sakura. "Way to cheer her on, kids need friends like you."

"Yeah well, Hinata did all the work." Naruto said.

"Sometimes a little encouragement helps though. Now go back and watch the others."

"When are the rest of us going?" Sakura asked him.

"Well we had a list already of who was going to go when." Sasori said before walking away.

"You didn't answer my question again!" Sakura shouted after him, then sighed beginning to follow the others backed, just in time to see Ino just barely get it on the target. Gaara was given a shurikin next, only a few shurikin were on the target. Gaara threw it and got it, the closest one to the bullseye yet. A few more throws later then Naruto's turn. Naruto got it on the target as well, pretty close to Gaara's. Then it was Sasuke's turn. Cheers erupted obviously from his fanclub. Sakura rolled her eyes, what was so specially about him anyway. Because he was an Uchiha? Then more cheers erupted, things like "You're the best Sasuke-kun!" "He practically hit the bullseye!" "He is soo cute!" Sakura looked at the target and they were right, he did almost hit the bullseye. He hit the circle right outside of it.

"What does Sasuke-kun get for getting the closest sensei?" Ino asked.

"There is still one last student to go." Sasori told her.

"Who?" Ino asked irritated. Sasori walked toward Sakura with a shurikin in hand. "Forehead girl? She can't beat Sasuke!"

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"Look at her, she gets defended by you of all people. You and her band of outcasts." Ino said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Gaara asked glaring at her.

"It just shows how pathetic she really is. How pathetic you all are."

"How can you call us pathetic?! You're the one who is overly obsessed with Sasuke, and you could barely even make it on the target!" Hinata shouted. Everyone looked at her stunned.

"Way to go Hinata! You didn't stutter and you told off Ino!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura go throw you shurikin, yeah!" Deidara told her.

"Oh sorry." Sakura said before getting ready to throw it. Throwing it like a frisbee, she released it and watched as it sailed through the air towards the target.

THUNK!

Everyone was silent, just staring at the target in awe. Sakura hit the target, but more importantly she hit the bullseye.

"Impossible!" Ino shouted.

"No actually its not." Sakura corrected her.

"How did you…" Deidara asked.

"I did it just like you showed us." Sakura shrugged. Then before anyone could ponder it more a bell rang signalling lunch. "Lunch!!" Sakura shouted before running off.

"Wait for us!" Naruto shouted running after her.

After Lunch…

"Alright everyone, we are going to do some sparring, to see your taijutsu level. We will be picking you sparring partners so when we call your name come to the center of the practice field and wait for us to tell you to start." Iruka explained. "Who do you want to go up first?" Iruka said looking to Itachi.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi spoke to the group. Sasuke was smirking as he emerged from the crowd obviously confident with the match. Naruto grinned and ran to the center of the practice field. Almost everyone knew Sasuke would win, he was an Uchiha and Uchiha were the best.

"Begin."

That's when the battle began, Naruto being hastey ran forward intent on hitting his target, but it was easily avoided by Sasuke who delivered his own punch. Naruto skid back a few feet from the impact of the blow, but rushed back in to receive the same results. Naruto couldn't land a hit and he was getting tired, but Sasuke barely moved from his spot. Naruto tried again using his same tactic but right when he was about to get hit Naruto changed directions, avoiding the punch and opening up for a kick effectively knocking the wind out of Sasuke. Naruto rushed to get more hits in but Sasuke blocked them hitting Naruto as well. Naruto was exhausted and Sasuke was tired himself but could still keep going, Naruto however wasn't so lucky.

"Match goes to Sasuke." Itachi declared. Naruto looked at him whining.

"But I'm not done yet!"

"In your condition you would not have been the victor anyway. I called the match to avoid you falling from exhaustion or getting knocked out."

"No fair." Naruto pouted.

"You couldn't have beaten Sasuke-kun anyway." Ino scoffed.

"Wanna—

"Calm down Naruto, don't make me get Gaara in here." Sakura warned. Naruto backed off, but sat down pouting some more. Sakura just smiled at him patting his head.

"Like that freak could do anything." Ino whispered but they all heard it, and suddenly sand was creeping up Ino's feet. She tried getting it off kicking her feet but it held tighter locking her legs in place. "Whats happening!" Ino paniced, Sakura immediately dashed to Gaara holding him to her.

"Gaara, calm down. Please stop." Sakura pleaded in his ear. Soon the sand that locked Ino in place disappeared, allowing her to move once again. Itachi and Iruka stood watching the whole scene amazed at the pink haired girl. Iruka smiled, happy that no one got hurt, Itachi smirked wondering what this girl was capable of remembering what he was told at lunch.

Flashback

"_So how was group?" Itachi asked curious. "How did Sasuke do?"_

"_Sasuke did well, one of the best, but I doubt that's a surprise to you." Sasori told him. Itachi smiled knowingly. _

"_Too bad he was beaten, yeah." Deidara teased, causing Itachi to raise an eyebrow._

"_Who?" Itachi asked, Sasuke trained everytime he had the opportunity and Itachi helped him when he got the chance, he highly doubted that someone at that age would train as much as Sasuke did and he wasn't even an actual ninja yet. _

"_Sakura Haruno. Quite an interesting girl that Haruno." Sasori said._

"_Don't forget talented, yeah. It sounded like her first time touching a shuriken and she nailed the bullseye, yeah!" Deidara informed. Itachi grew wide eyed at the statement, hitting the bullseye at that age was unheard of on the first day of the academy. _

"_Haruno, huh?" Itachi said before saying his goodbyes to get ready for the second part of the day._

End Flashback "Alright everyone calm down, time to get on with the matches. Itachi if you will." Iruka said. Itachi nodded having two in mind already. "_Sabaku no Gaara and…" Itachi paused building suspense seeing the scared faces of most of the children after what just happened. Itachi stopped to see the one he had in mind encouraging Gaara._

"It'll be fine Gaara." Sakura cooed.

"I can't I might loose control again." Gaara said turning away.

"I know you won't." Sakura said smiling, Gaara looked at her then walked to the center of the field, waiting for his opponent.

"Haruno Sakura." Itachi finished. Sakura's head immediately shot up toward Itachi, then toward her classmates, then finally Gaara. Gaara looked scared, his sand shifting uncomfortably. Sakura walked to the center of the field, flashed a smile toward Gaara, then took a fighting stance. Ino burst out laughing.

"She thinks she can take him!"

"Enough talk. Begin." Itachi said.

"Please fight like you mean it Gaara. I don't want you to hold back." Sakura said, Gaara looked unsure at first but nodded. Sakura smiled, but it was quickly wiped off as Gaara sent his sand toward her.

Sakura's POV

"Please fight like you mean it Gaara. I don't want you to hold back." I said, Gaara looked unsure but nodded anyway. I smiled and was about to thank him, when I realized sand was coming towards me at a fast pace. I quickly dodged it, but more sand came. Okay so this was going to be harder than I thought, but I knew with Gaara I would get a chance to work on my jutsus.

**Use a clone jutsu to distract him.** A voice in my head told me. I don't know exactly where it came from, but it has been talking to me since I escaped Orochimaru, and came to live in Konoha. It was what told me to not struggle against Gaara's sand when I first met him. The voice which I call my inner self, because its just like me except more experienced, like it was older than me and have been in situations before. Like fighting, I knew I knew too much for a child my age, but with my inner self I figure out tricks. I'm sure that my inner knows more than just the basics but doesn't want to over do it or something. I wasn't sure but its never steered me wrong before. I make some hand signs, and summon some chakra -just like inner taught me- so that 3 identical clones appeared beside me.

I knew everyone would be shocked just like they were when I hit the bullseye but I didn't focus on that. I focused on the battle, and tried to find a way around the sand. I couldn't find anything! Even though Gaara was starting to get more control over the sand, it still had a mind of its own when it came to protecting him. I needed something to get it out of the way otherwise I would be done for.

_Any ideas? _I asked my inner.

Yes but I can't say. I have to lay low.

_Me being able to do jutsus is laying low?!_ I shouted at her. Well looks like I'm doing this on my own. Maybe I could magically make it rain to make the sand heavier… Or I can't. I was just hugging Gaara how can it be this hard? Maybe if he thinks I'm trapped in his sand I can get him from behind. I mentally shrugged it was worth a shot.

I made some more clones because my others had been destroyed and had them close in on him. While he and his sand were focused on them I ran pumping chakra into my feet so I would go faster. Once I was behind him I ran toward him and jumped, tackling him from behind. I had Gaara pinned and I was about to attack some more when Itachi spoke.

"The winner is Sakura." He said. I looked to him and I could see him smirk, he had a look of interest and curiousity in his eyes. I got off of Gaara and helped him up.

"Nice match Gaara!" I said smiling at him. Gaara smiled back and we began to walk back to Hinata and Naruto. Not much happened after that, Hinata won her match against Ino and the rest was kind of a blur. The next day would be more training seeing how they said they knew where we all stood after just one day. All I knew was that I was tired and wanted to get in my nice comfy bed for a well deserved sleep.

**Me: Okay so the poll that I forgot to put in the last chapter! Hehe my bad. Anyways this is going to be a little different, next chapter I am going to do a time skip and I need people to be on Sakura's team. So the top two in the poll will be in Sakura's team getting some special moments in as well. I'm still not sure how long the poll is going to be up and I might change it again, so vote while you can! Also tell me how you like the whole first peson thing in Sakura's point of view, because its my first time writing it like that and I'm not sure how I did, so feedback would be nice. Here are the results so far:**

**Gaara-**** 11**

**Naruto-9**

**Shikamaru- 7**

**Sai-2**

**Neji-6**

**Itachi- 3**

**Deidara- 2**

**Sasuke-2**

**Kiba- 1**

**Lee- 1**

**Sasori-1**

**Pein(Pain)- 1**

**Ideate-1**


	6. Time Skip Squad, Test, and Bells?

**Me: Okay! Chapter six is up! Sakura's squad is decided!**

**Don't own Naruto! Enjoy peoples!**

_Recap_

"_The winner is Sakura." He said. I looked to him and I could see him smirk, he had a look of interest and curiousity in his eyes. I got off of Gaara and helped him up._

"_Nice match Gaara!" I said smiling at him. Gaara smiled back and we began to walk back to Hinata and Naruto. Not much happened after that, Hinata won her match against Ino and the rest was kind of a blur. The next day would be more training seeing how they said they knew where we all stood after just one day. All I knew was that I was tired and wanted to get in my nice comfy bed for a well deserved sleep._

_End Recap_

Sakura's POV

"Behind you Sakura!" Naruto yelled at me. I quickly responded by ducking and watched as shuriken flew over my head. How did I get in the middle of a battle you ask? Well...

_Flashback_

"_Alright you three since your just starting out as a gening squad, tell me about yourselves." Our 'new sensei' told us. Like he didn't already know us._

"_Aw come on Sasori-sensei you already know us!" Naruto whined voicing my thoughts._

"_Did I say whine? No. Sakura, tell me about yourself please." Sasori-sensei said politely altough I could see hints of amusement in his eyes._

"_Alright, don't be surprised if its nothing new." I started, joking with him. "As you know my name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 13 years old my family died when I was young by Orochimaru, I dislike the color pink dispite it being my hair color, I love to be around my friends, and if I don't like you I'll punch you in your face." __I finished getting an evil look on my face as I stared at Sasori. He chuckled quietly at my antics before turning to Gaara. Gaara rolled his eyes._

"_My name is Gaara Sabaku, I have the Shukaku demon in me. If you mess with me or anyone precious to me I'll kill you." Gaara recited, glaring at Sasori like he was losing control of Shukaku. His eyes flashed the golden eyes of his demon getting Sasori on high alert. I giggled, causing Gaara to look at me with his beautiful jade orbs, a soft smile on his face. I heard Sasori mutter something about 'demons…punk kids…do whatever they want…'_

"_Alright Naruto get it over with." Sasori said _

"_The names Naruto Uzumaki believe it! I'm going to become the greatest Hokage so people stop looking down on me and treat me like a somebody. I will protect my friends no matter what. Oh and I love ramen!" Naruto shouted, and I smiled at him. Some things never change, Naruto will always be a kid at heart._

"_Now time for your test." Sasori said smirking._

"_Test? What test?" I asked puzzled. I thought we already passed the tests to become genin, what other tests could there be?_

"_The test to confirm you guys are a genin squad. You guys have to get approved by your sensei before you can actually do missions, or else you get sent back to the academy." Sasori explained smirking at our reactions. Gaara and I glared at him, while Naruto whined the whole way to the training grounds. When we got there Sasori explained the rules, it was pretty simple you have to get a bell before lunch or else you fail. How hard can it be?_

"_Ready?" Sasori asked holding up two bells, which clinked together with the movement._

"_Wait! Why is there only two bells and there's three of us?" I asked "One of us will automatically fail."_

"_That's the fun. Its true, there is only two bells and one of you will fail." Sasori said completely serious. "Anymore questions? No. Begin!" He shouted starting the timer, watching as we dispersed into the trees, hiding, waiting for the opportunity to attack._

_Naruto on the other hand as an exception, he stood out there picking a fight with Sasori straight on, not even trying to get him caught offguard. Sasori turned to face him shaking his head, knowing that this was exactly like Naruto. He never was one for secrecy, always jumping into battle right away. It didn't look like it would turn out good._

"_You think this is a good idea, Naruto?" Sasori said egging him on, it worked. Naruto jumped up, fist ready to hit Sasori. It was easily blocked, and countered as Sasori kicked Naruto across the field. I took this chance, jumped out of my spot silently with a kick of my own aimed for Sasori. I hit him knocking him over, but it was all a little to easy I thought as I stood up._

"_Behind you Sakura!" Naruto yelled at me, getting off the ground. I quickly responded by ducking, watching shuriken fly over my head._

_End Flashback _

I knew it had been too easy to hit Sasori. He was a jounin now afterall.

"Thanks Naruto." I told him, but he didn't say anything back because he was already rushing back toward Sasori, who was behind me now with one of his puppets. I took this chance to try and escape back into the trees so I could think of a plan. I could have thought of one if I hadn't been so hasty taking the first opportunity that came by, not thinking of others that could come later. After all it was still early in the test, I had plenty of time. That was the way I was like Naruto, I could be hasty too, but I wasn't too hasty like Naruto, who didn't wait for opportunities to come by. I made it back into the trees, safe so far, but I didn't want to stop running incase, Sasori knew exactly where I was, which he probably did. A kunai raced by my head. Yep he knew.

**Transport out of here, get his puppet off your trail.** My inner suggested. I began making the necessary hand signs, before water engulfed me, leaving no trace of where I had gone. Now that I had no one on my trail I could stop and think of the situation.

Okay so the basics of the test is to get a bell from Sasori before lunch to pass. But theres only two bells, and three of us. That and the fact that we are going up against a jounin. even if by chance two of us got a bell we wouldn't be a full squad and would be unable to do missions anyway. Its like this test is here so we _do _fail. It would be just about impossible for a genin to beat a jounin in battle, their not experienced enough that's why there's three in a squad with a jounin leader to guide them on missions.

**Maybe that's the point of the test. To separate you three, so there would be no way for you to pass. **That's it! Teamwork! By ourselves it would be near impossible to defeat Sasori, but if we all attacked at once, there would be no way he could stop us all from getting a bell. I've got to find the other two to tell them. I began running trying to track their chakra signatures. They were both easy to find which was strange because Gaara was good at concealing his, he must be fighting. Maybe they figured it out without me?

"Sakura!" I heard Naruto's voice shout. I stopped and turned to find him hanging upsidedown with one leg tied with a rope, holding him up. I shook my head at him.

"You really don't think before you do stuff do you." I stated rather than asked, as I threw a kunai at the rope, causing Naruto to fall on his head.

"Ow! Well I wanted a bell, and it was laying there." Naruto explained.

"Well its obvious that it was a trap Naruto!" I teased, laughing at him. I turned to him, serious now. "Now we have to find Gaara."

"Why do we have to find him? Sasori has the bells." Naruto asked confused. "Not that it matters they're fighting right now. As soon as I got stuck, Sasori found Gaara and forced him out of hiding, they aren't far from here."

"That's good then, where are they?"

"That way." Naruto said pointing, "But I still don't get it. What's going on Sakura?"

"I have a plan to get the bells of course." I said smiling.

"What is it?" Naruto asked excited.

"Teamwork." I told him.

"Teamwork? How will that help?"

"Simple, if all of us attack him we raise our chances of getting a bell. He can't beat us all together if we attack him at once." I explained to him, but he still looked confused. I sighed, not bothering to try and explain some more, we had less time now. "Just do what you normally do okay?"

"Alright!" Naruto said enthusiastically. We began running, Naruto ahead of me because he was too impatient to wait to assess the battle. I on the otherhand was going to wait in the shadows before attacking. I loved having the element of surprise in battle. It was exilerating to catch the enemy off guard gaining the upperhand momentarily. I watched as Naruto joined the battle, not helping whatsoever, maybe I shouldn't have gotten him down. Naruto was just getting in the way of Gaara's sand.

"Move Naruto!" Gaara shouted.

"I wanna bell too, and Sakura told me to do what I normally do." Naruto shouted back.

"Sakura." Gaara seethed.

"Sakura huh?" Sasori said, before sending his puppet around to look for me.

"Damn it Naruto." I cursed under my breath. Well the element of surprise is gone, but I got rid of a puppet for them. But now its going after me and I'm farther from getting a bell! I definitely should have just let Naruto hang there. Oh well, I have to get this puppet off my back. I made water clones quickly leaving one in the open so the puppet would stop and fight it. The puppet attacked immediately throwing kunai at the clone. My clone dodged easily, as I sent more clones into surround it.

The clone held its arms out in front of it, its wrists flying up revealing tubes. The tubes let out a purple gas, knock out gas I presumed. I made one clone fall and the others popped into a puddle of water, just like I needed. The puppet went to attack, I suppose to make sure it was the real me, but I stopped it dead in its tracks. Water held the puppet in place in the air. I walked out of my hiding place, hold my hand up in front of me before closing my fist. The water crushed the puppet into pieces. Thank you Gaara for teaching me that jutsu.

**Enough thanks, you have to get a bell. That and I'm sure Gaara needs your help with Naruto.** Good point inner, I thought as I raced off to the clearing. I stopped to see how the battle was going. Not good, seeing how no one had a bell and Sasori was smirking. Looks like he even hit Gaara a couple of times, which was near impossible.

"You guys could just give up." Sasori suggested, Naurto made a dozen shadow clones, while Gaara sent more sand in his direction. Narutos clone just got in the way of Gaara's sand and Sasori didn't have to move an inch as both attacks failed.

"Remind me to get Sakura for getting you in my way Naruto." Gaara growled.

"You're the one getting in my way, you just destoryed all my clones." Naruto shouted. They both stopped paying attention to Sasori, which was a big mistake. Well nows my chance, Sasori thinks he is going to get an easy shot, and won't think about me now. But what do I do?

_**Underneath**_** the underneath. **My inner told me. I smirked as I began the necessary hand signs. I disappeared, my destination the battle field. I assumed Gaara and Naruto were still not paying attention as Sasori closed in on them. Right when Sasori was about to attack them, I popped out of the ground fist first nailing Sasori right in the jaw. I felt my teammates eyes on me, as they turned to see the previous on coming danger. I smirked and quickly kicked Sasori back down to the ground. I was about to hit him again but something held me in the air. Chakra strings. I was then flung across the field and began readying myself for impact, but in never came. I was held up by grains of sand.

"Thanks for the save Gaara."

"Don't thank me just yet." Gaara said smirking as the sand engulfed me. His eyes turned the golden color of Shukaku's. His voice was changed as well as he laughed. Sasori immediately raced over trying to stop Gaara but Gaara quickly turned and kicked Sasori in the stomach. He turned back to me his eyes his beautiful jade again, his smirk still on his face. "Did I scare you?" He whispered in my ear.

"Nope." I told him smiling, he chuckled. He always asked me this after he lets Shukaku out. But I know better, I know the extent of Gaara's control. I've been helping him with for as long as I've known Gaara.

"Do you mind filling me in why you told Naruto to do what he normally does?" He said now glaring at me.

"Well the only we can beat Sasori is with teamwork, Naruto the knucklehead didn't get it, so I told him that. Sorry I didn't get here sooner but thanks to his big mouth, Sasori's puppet chased me. Oh and thanks for the jutsu you taught me." I explained to him.

"As you can see, Naruto is not really helping." Gaara said pointing at the battle. I giggled.

"Yeah but it'll be easier to get a bell." I told him.

"How Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"Well while Sasori is amused with Naruto, I sent clone underground to quick get a bell."

"Where in this do I get a bell exactly?" Gaara asked. I shrugged

"You have to figure that out."

"He's not going to fall for the underground thing again."

"I know, but that's why I have to get him distracted first. I'm going to fight." I explained. "Maybe you could sneak your sand in there to get one in the battle too."

"What about Naruto?" Gaara asked

"What about Naruto, there's only two bells." I said smirking. Gaara smirked as well, before we jumped into the battle. Sasori had his hands full trying to block all of our attacks. I joined Naruto, doing taijutsu with his clones, destroying some before they got in the way of Gaara's sand attacks. Sasori was getting hit in every direction, a jingle from the bells sent him back away from us. Looks like Gaara's sand didn't work but the clone I hid underground burst through the soil, right before Sasori landed so that he is unable to move in time, grabbing a bell. The clone handed me the bell and I stuck my tongue out at Sasori.

"I win!" I shouted happily, before going into to attack Sasori. My teammates joined in shortly, each trying to get there bell, as I tried to make openings for them. It was almost lunch time so they had to hurry. I managed to hit Sasori knocking him to the ground. As Sasori was getting up, I noticed the ground shifting. Sand. Gaara's sand engulfed the bell bringing it to him. When Sasori got up he had a small smile on his face.

"Nicely done." He said. "You all pass."

"YES!!!" Naruto shouted. "I passed, I passed! Believe it!"

"I wouldn't celebrate so soon Naruto, you didn't get a bell." Sasori reminded him.

"But you just said I passed!"

"Yes I did. But since you didn't get a bell, you don't get lunch, instead you get tied to a post." Sasori told him, Gaara and I began laughing at him, waving out bells in his face.

"Awe that's not fair!" Naruto whined "I'm starving!"

"You had a chance to get a bell." Sasori said, then turned to me. "Although I should tie Sakura to a post for destroying my puppet." I laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry?" I said, and he began chuckling.

"I'm kidding, I can fix it." Sasori said smiling. "Let's go get that ramen."

"What?! Ramen! No fair you guys!"

"Poor Naruto." I said before turning to Sasori. "Can we tie him to a post away from us? I don't like to hear whining while I eat."

"Sakuraaaaaaa!"

"I'm kidding Naruto, we can just duck tape your mouth shut or something." I teased. I could definitely see some interesting adventures with my new squad. Life as a genin could never be sweeter. But I couldn't help but wonder if my other friends got to be an official squad. Like Shikamaru, and Hinata. Oh well, I'll find out sooner or later, right now all that mattered was I felt at home, more than I could ever remember at the farm.

When I think about my life at the farm, I sometimes thank Orochimaru. Without him I would never have met my friends and family here in Konoha. But I know he's out there, after me. The question is when is he coming back?

**Me: Wow, this went better than I thought. I think I like writing in POV's much better, I feel like it runs smoother. I hope you like Sasori as their squad leader! I wanted to make it different from Kakashi, and Sasori is my favorite Akatsuki. Okay now to the poll! The results:**

**Gaara- 15**

**Naruto-10**

**Shikamaru- 8**

**Neji-7**

**Itachi- 4**

**Sai-3**

**Deidara- 3**

**Sasuke-3**

**Kiba- 2**

**Sasori-2**

**Pein(Pain)- 2**

**Lee- 1**

**Ideate-1**


	7. Meeting, Tracking, and Chunin Exams!

**Me: Okay people I know I haven't updated in a while but I don't really think you care about my excuses so lets just get to the story shall we?**

**I don't own Naruto duh!**

_Recap:_

_I could definitely see some interesting adventures with my new squad. Life as a genin could never be sweeter. But I couldn't help but wonder if my other friends got to be an official squad. Like Shikamaru, and Hinata. Oh well, I'll find out sooner or later, right now all that mattered was I felt at home, more than I could ever remember at the farm._

_When I think about my life at the farm, I sometimes thank Orochimaru. Without him I would never have met my friends and family here in Konoha. But I know he's out there, after me. The question I keep in my mind is when is he coming back?_

_End Recap_

I stood waiting at my squad's usual meeting spot; the bridge. I was the only one here, eager I guess. I wanted another mission, not some stupid thing that a person could do but is to lazy. Seriously chasing around a cat should not be called a mission!

"Sakura!" I heard someone yell, breaking me out of my thoughts as I looked up to see Naruto and Gaara. Naruto was well Naruto, the hyper active knucklehead with a giant grin on his face as he raced toward me. Gaara had a small smile on his face as his greeting to me. I smiled back, tilting my head in confusion when a smirk spread across his face, his eyes flashing to Naruto. I turned to look at Naruto, seeing he was about to tackle me. I braced myself for the impact, closing my eyes. Nothing. Then I heard a splash and opened my eyes to see sand lifting me in the air, Gaara chuckling at a soaking wet Naruto in the water below. I giggled at Naruto as he got up and glared at Gaara. I heard chuckling behind me so I turned to see Sasori.

"Can't stay out of trouble can you Naruto?" He teased.

"It was Gaara's fault!" Naruto accused.

"So what did you need us for Sasori-sensei?" I asked changing the subject.

"Is it a mission?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"No, its not a mission."

"What is it then?" Gaara asked showing slight interest.

"The Chunin exams are coming up and I nominated you three." Sasori explained handing us each an application. "If you want to take them just show up and give them your application."

"This is awesome! I'm going to become a chunin!" Naruto bounced around obviously excited.

"Calm down Naruto, these are just tests. You might not become a chunin." Sasori told him.

"I can pass any test they throw at me! Believe it!" I rolled my eyes at him, even though I was feeling the same way. The Chunin Exams. They were bound to stir up something.

"See ya later" I said beginning to walk away. But of course the loudmouth had to stop me.

"Where are you going Sakura?"

"To train of course." I answered before disappearing in a puddle of water. I would have to thank Gaara for that one too. When I reappeared at my destination I began to set up for my training. It was something I had been working on but haven't had time because I had to keep it secret. Why do they need to be secret? Well because the jutsus are supposed to be forgotton. Nobody knows about my inner yet, the one who taught me the majority of the jutsus I know. She is what gives me the advantage, my level may just be genin but her knowledge and skill could match a Kage, well almost. Not to mention the fact that her chakra supply surpasses my own, so its like I have two chakra systems.

**Work on the summon I taught you.** My inner guided me. I was not going to use these jutsus unless it was an emergency. Or so I told myself. I just want to see the shock on everyone's faces when they see these age old jutsus done by a genin girl with pink hair. Yeah that would put shock on peoples faces. I shook my head of my thoughts and bit my thumb until it bled. I closed my eyes and began the hand signs that flashed in my mind, before slamming my hand to the ground. A seal warped under my hand as I poured out my chakra. A cloud of smoke puffed up revealing a normal size tiger. Dang!

**Don't worry, you'll get it just keep working on it. **My inner encouraged and I dismissed the summoned tiger before I began the process over again. My results weren't improving much, they even got worse! I went from a normal full grown tiger to a baby cub. It was adorable though, and strong. It tackled me right after I summoned it and licked my face. Like I said adorable! Okay last time, I thought. I redid the steps that I knew by heart, watching as a puff of smoke appeared. It was more like a giant cloud, because I couldn't see anything. When the smoke finally began to clear I stood face to face with an enormous white tiger.

"Who are you?" The tiger roared. I just stared at it in awe before realizing it asked me a question.

"Sakura Haruno." I answered.

"Haruno? I thought you were all dead, I was there when my previous master died with the rest of his family."

"I did not live in Konoha when the Haruno clan was murdered. I lived in the outskirts of the city on a farm. My father was a Haruno, but was disowned for marrying my mother." I explained to the tiger.

"I see, well then Sakura since you have the ability to summon me I will serve you whenever you wish."

"What's you name?" I asked curiousity shining in my eyes.

"Yuki."

"Suits you." I whispered as I pet her fur, white as snow like her names meaning.

"Well Yuki, I'll see you later. I have to finish my training." I said. Yuki nodded before dismissing herself leaving me alone in the clearing once again.

**Take a break Sakura, get something to eat. **Inner told me, I was about to protest saying I was ready for another jutsu when my stomach growled. Food it is then. I tansported out of the clearing so no one would be able to track me there and hit the streets in search of a restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV

"Aww I wanted to train too." Naruto whined.

"Sakura likes to train by herself, you know that Naruto." Sasori said.

"I know but I at least wanted to follow her to see where she gets all these new jutsus!"

"She would've known you were following her. She more observent then Sasori." Gaara pointed out. "Although anyone could figure out you were following them, ninja or not."

"What are you saying?!"

"I'm saying your loud mouth is a dead give away."

"I bet you I could do a better job sneaking up on someone then you!" Naruto challenged.

"Hold on guys, that's enough." Sasori said trying to split the two up.

"Your on." Gaara agreed never backing down from a challenge.

"No, you two are not doing this. Shouldn't you train or something?" Sasori asked.

"This is training." Gaara stated before looking at Naruto. "You ready to lose?"

"That's my line!" Naruto shouted. Gaara just rolled his eyes.

"Come on." He said before walking away, Naruto trailing after him. Sasori sighed following them to make sure they make any trouble.

"Where is Sakura when you need her." Sasori stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who are we going to follow?" Naruto asked.

"You pick, it doesn't matter to me." Gaara said.

"Sakura." Naruto picked.

"Its going to be stupid, we don't know where she is."

"That's why we find her and then follow her. You said it yourself, sees the most observent so she'll know who would be better. That and you said I could pick." Naruto said smugly.

"Fine. Let's hurry up and find her then." Gaara said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An Hour Later…

"Nice choice idiot, we can't even find her."

"That just makes it better." Naruto stated.

"How?" Gaara asked raising an 'eyebrow.'

"Um…"

"I'm out of here." Gaara said walking away.

"Ha! You lose!" Naruto shouted.

"No I don't." Gaara said turning toward Naruto. "We never even did anything."

"Yeah, but you leaving means you forfeit, making me the winner." Naruto said smugly. Gaara glared at him.

"Fine, where do you suggest we look then? We've searched all of Konoha and haven't found her."

"Well, she said she was training." Naruto said.

"I know, we searched the training grounds. Five times."

"Why don't you both just stop this and we all get something to eat." Sasori suggested.

"No." They both said.

"Okay then."

"If I were Sakura where would I go?" Naruto pondered outloud.

"Away from Naruto." Gaara answered. Naruto glared at him.

"The only place we haven't checked is the forests outside the gate." Naruto said.

"You actually said something useful. Let's go." Gaara said already heading toward the gate. Naruto close behind.

"Kami, why can't these two just give up?" Sasori asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sakura's POV**

I walked down the street in search of a food stand when I heard familiar voices.

"Why don't you both just stop this and we all get something to eat." Sasori suggested. Stop what I wondered.

"No." Naruto and Gaara said

"Okay then."

"If I were Sakura where would I go?" Naruto pondered outloud.

"Away from Naruto." Gaara answered. I almost laughed after he said that but I held it in not giving away my position. Naruto glared at him. Gaara was clearly not affected.

"The only place we haven't checked is the forests outside the gate." Naruto said.

"You actually said something useful. Let's go." Gaara said already heading toward the gate. Naruto close behind. If they would have thought of this about 15 minutes ago they could've found me there. Well, maybe.

"Kami, why can't these two just give up?" Sasori asked. He took after them and I followed behind him.

"So when we find her we break away from each other, and begin to track her. When she stops or says something to signal she knows we were following her we come out and ask her who she noticed the least and they are the winner." Naruto explained. So that's what they wanted, that's stupid Naruto would lose. He is the least secretive person I know. I shook my head at the two. Naruto probably challenged Gaara, so Gaara never backing down from a challenge agreed and Sasori is probably here to make sure they don't do something stupid.

I wonder how he enjoys babysitting, it seems like they have been searching for me for a while. I shrugged, oh well more fun for me when they realize I'm tracking them instead of the other way around. Sasori always said I should be a spy, I was the best at gathering information and making sure I was never caught. My two teammates reached the gate, going through it searching the forest. Man this was getting boring and I was really hungry!

"Screw this."

"Sakura?" Everyone stopped to see me following them. Oops I said that outloud didn't I? Oh well.

"Hey." I said not sure of what to do. Their was a silence as everyone stared at me with disbelieving eyes. Akward. "Yeah I'm just going to go now." I said as I turned around leaping into the trees, or at least I tried to. I was stopped in mid-leap by sand which dragged me backdown to the ground.

"How long were you following us?" Gaara asked, anger seeping out of his voice. Apparently he was sick of searching for me for a while now. Must have been Naruto's idea to track me.

"Um, do you want the truth or what you want to hear?" I asked.

"The truth." He said through clenched teeth, his temper rolling off him in waves.

"Since you guys were in town, by all the food stands." I told them looking down at my feet. I didn't like it when he was angry, especially at me.

"Sakura." He growled out. I looked up at him, his fists clenched at his sides, his jaw tightened, a glare pointed at me. His sand was beginning to shift uneasily around him. He was furious, and this was my cue to leave.

"See ya!" I said leaping back into the trees, dodging the sand that I knew was after me.

"Sakura stop!" Sasori said obviously worried that me running would spark Shukaku. I ignored him and sped up knowing Gaara would just increase his pace with me. He was the fastest of our group, and his sand made it almost impossible to get away from him. I just had to hold of as long as I could. No one else knew that chasing someone and _catching _them actually calmed Gaara down. Probably because it didn't seem that way, it looks like Shukaku is about to come out and nobody wants to get on the bad end of Shukaku. But that's only because Shukaku gives Gaara animal instincts, or whatever you call them. Anyways chasing someone helps him, allows him to the part of himself that he supresses, come out for a little bit so its less unbearable. Weird I know but he says it helps, so I do it everytime he gets too angry.

SNAP

I turned to see Gaara closing in on me, Naruto and Sasori out of sight. Shoot I thought I had more time, sand was coming at me from both sides, but I used my water to block it making it too heavy to move. I could practically feel Gaara smirking behind me. The more challenging the chase is for him the more he feels in his element. Or so he called it. Well I'm glad this amuses one of us. Time to make it fun for me.

I added chakra to my feet in mid-air, hitting the front of the branch pushing off preforming a back flip over Gaara. Gaara's smirk grew as he saw me float over him. I turned and took off faster than before taking the second or two I gained. I was still in his sight, I knew that for sure but I was further ahead of him then before. My quick decision move slowed him down so he would have to rebuild his speed back up. Perfect for me.

Gaara might be the fastest overall, but it took him a while to get to full speed. He wasn't as quick as me right off the bat. Although it wouldn't matter because he would catch up soon, going faster eager to catch me. I could see Naruto and Sasori up ahead heading towards me. They were the slower ones on our squad and always paired up when we split up on missions.

"Sakura!" I heard Naruto shout stopping on a branch with Sasori apparently thinking I would stop. Wrong. I leapt past them without looking back. They turned and chased after me desperately trying to catch up. Maybe they would get in Gaara's way.

"Gaara." Sasori seethed. Maybe they wouldn't. By the sound of it they just got pinned to a tree by Gaara's sand.

"Sakura." Gaara said in a taunting voice.

"Shit!" I cursed, knowing that I was done for soon. I used the last of my chakra to quicken my pace but Gaara jumped tackling me while I was in mid-air. We were plummeting to the ground at a fast rate. Sand cushioned our impact or rather mine because I was on the bottom. Gaara was positioned on top of me, his hands on either side of my head as he leaned down to my ear.

"Got you." He whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I fought a blush at his actions. He got up off me, holding his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me up.

"Feel better?" I asked dusting myself off. He nodded smirking. I rolled my eyes at him before smiling. Naruto and Sasori joined us glaring at Gaara, who just smirked at them.

"Gaara what was that about!" Naruto demanded. Gaara just shrugged. Sasori and Naruto stalked toward him obviously not pleased, that's when my stomach decided to interfere by growling. Everyone turned toward me and I laughed sheepishly.

"Anybody wanna go to lunch?" I asked. Gaara walked toward me as his way of accepting.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." I said just wanting food in my stomach.

"Alright!" Naruto agreed, freaking out that he was going to get ramen. I giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Sensei?" I asked. He just shrugged, so I took that as a yes and leapt off the others following. Gaara jumped ahead of me rubbing it in that he is faster than me.

"Oh no, no more racing." Sasori said to me and Gaara.

"But I'm starving!" I protested, my stomach growling in agreement. "Please?" I said my puppy pout in place. Sasori sighed.

"Go, I'll meet you there then." He said, and inside I was cheering the puppy pout always worked. I raced off ahead of Gaara, before transporting myself halfway there. I raced on the rooftops until I saw my destination in sight, jumping down I entered Ichiraku's only to see Gaara already there eating. I sat down on a stool next to him and frowned. He chuckled before pushing a bowl of ramen toward me.

"How did you get here before me?" I asked.

"Sakura who taught you that jutsu." Gaara said.

"Oh yeah." I said metally smacking myself for being so stupid. I broke apart my chopsticks and digging into my ramen. Naruto entered shortly after, inhaling about three bowls before I finished one.

"Naruto slow down, and actually taste the food." I heard Sasori say as he entered the stand. Naruto grumbled a bit before slowing down. "So where were you earlier Sakura?"

"Training." I said simply.

"Where?" Sasori persisted.

"My house?" I said unsure. By now Gaara and Naruto were looking at me ready to interegate.

"Oh really. Tsunade said you never got back from our meeting this morning." Sasori stated.

"Where were you really?" Gaara asked.

"Um…well I was—

"Sakura! Naruto! Gaara!" Hinata called happily. I would have to thank her for saving me later.

"Hinata! Whats up?" I asked.

"My team got nominated for the Chunin Exams." She answered. So that means Shikamaru and Kiba are in it too. I wonder if the rest of the rookies got nominated. That would mean Ino and Sasuke and their weird teammate Sai. Great.

"That's awesome Hina, we got noominated too!" I told her.

"Yeah Hinata we are gonna become Chunin!" Naruto said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Day of the Exams… Normal POV**

"Do you people even know who this is?!" Someone shreiked.

"Looks like Ino still has to squeel like a pig, how does her team stand her?" Sakura stated. Sakura, Gaara and Naruto were walking up the steps to the exams, able to hear what was going on on the floor above them.

"You kids wouldn't stand a chance, we are just trying to help you out." Someone explained.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha! The Sasuke Uchiha! Let us in now!!" Ino shouted.

"Ino-pig, shut up! No one cares who it is!" Sakura said as they reached the floor where everyone was trying to get in the double doors. "Besides they're right you wouldn't stand a chance if you can't spot that weak genjutsu. This is only the second floor Piggy."

"Why you—

"Good eye girl." One of the 'kids' said as they undid the jutsu to reveal two adult jounins and the second floor sign on the door. Sakura smiled smugly before turning toward her team.

"Lets get out of here before Piggy rubs some of her blondeness on us, besides we wouldn't want to get in the way of _the _chicken butt now would we?" Sakura said walking toward the stairs. Sasuke was fuming by now.

"Don't be mad because your number _two,_ Sakura." Sasuke said as Sakura climbed the stairs but still in view. Sakura stopped to look at the smug Uchiha. She just smirked at him.

"Oh I'm not mad, because after this we will see if you _really _should be number one. That is if your not afraid." Sakura said walking off again, other teams left whispering.

"Challenging the Uchiha, your really concerned about being number one?" Gaara asked.

"No, and it wasn't supposed to be a challenge, just the truth. I'm not the only rookie who could beat him, Shikamaru could, you could, Kiba probably could."

"Good point."

"Hey what about me?" Naruto asked

"What about you?" Sakura asked as she stopped in front of the doors. She turned before she opened them to look at Naruto. "Naruto. Try not to do anything stupid."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just try." Sakura repeated opening the doors revealing a room full of genin from many villages.

"I'm going to beat all of you! Believe it!" Naruto shouted. Sakura shook her head.

"I told you not to do anything stupid." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Looks like you got a world class teammate there, Forehead." Ino said entering the room.

"Mind your own business, pig."

"EVERYONE PAY ATTENTION!" A shout came from the front of the room. The proctor of the test stood there, all eyes on him. "Time for the first part of the exam. Now a number will be handed to you, that's your seat number. Report to your seat as soon as you get the number and once everyone is seated I'll explain the rules."

"Naruto, please don't screw something up." Sakura said as she went to her seat. She was in the back, Gaara was on the otherside of the room a row in front of her, and Naruto was in the second row from the front. The proctor Ibiki Moreno (Sp?) began explaining the rules, one stuck out for Sakura; if one of you fail, you all fail. Great, she had a feeling Naruto was going to find some way to mess this up.

Naruto's POV

Written test?! Why did there have to be a written test!?

"You have 45 minutes for this part of the exam, the final 15 minutes will be for the tenth question. Begin." That Ibiki guy said. I flipped over my test and looked at the problems. Okay # 1. Too hard I'll skip that and come back to it later. # 2 can't do that one either. # 3 skipping this one too. I looked over the rest of the problems which only got harder. I was doomed, then I remembered the rule; If one member of your team fails, you all fail. Gaara and Sakura were going to kill me! Okay don't panic, there had to be a way I can answer at least one of these questions. I can do this, I can do this! Oh who am I kidding I can't do this!!

**Me: Well that's it, sorry it took so long but its getting into the characters and the plot a little. Hope you liked it! Expect the next chapter next weekend hopefully. Anyways on to the poll here are the standings:**

**Gaara- 16**

**Naruto-11**

**Shikamaru- 10**

**Neji-8**

**Sasori-6**

**Itachi- 5**

**Deidara- 5**

**Sai-5**

**Sasuke-4**

**Kiba- 4**

**Pein(Pain)- 4**

**Kakashi- 2**

**Ideate-2**

** Lee- 1**

** I'm thinking about eliminating a person as the story continues, so that way the votes can go to the ones who are leading in the poll, so if someone gets taken off next chapter that would be why. VOTE and REVIEW!!!**


	8. 10th Question, Forest of Death, & Eyes

**Me: Alright people! This chapter begins the intense plot ideas I have!(at least what I think are intense) WOOHOO! Lol sorry I'm hyper! Anyways hope you enjoy and review! **

**I**** do not own Naruto! **

**Enjoy peoples!**

_Recap:_ _**Naruto's POV**_

_Written test?! Why did there have to be a written test!? _

"_You have 45 minutes for this part of the exam, the final 15 minutes will be for the tenth question. Begin." That Ibiki guy said. I flipped over my test and looked at the problems. Okay # 1. Too hard I'll skip that and come back to it later. # 2 can't do that one either. # 3 skipping this one too. I looked over the rest of the problems which only got harder. I was doomed, then I remembered the rule; If one member of your team fails, you all fail. Gaara and Sakura were going to kill me! Okay don't panic, there had to be a way I can answer at least one of these questions. I can do this, I can do this! Oh who am I kidding I can't do this!! _

_End Recap_

Normal POV

It was 15 minutes into the test and the action had just begun. People were getting eliminated for cheating, while others began their plan to pass the test, and then there was Naruto. He was still panicing racking his brain for a solution, he knew he could get answers by cheating because he certainly wasn't going to be able to answer them, but if he got caught he would be dead for sure. _'what do I do?!' _he shouted in his mind.

Meanwhile Sakura was answering the questions with ease, no cheating necessary. Well unless you count her inner cheating, but she didn't care its not like she would get caught. Sakura just hoped that her teammates, namely Naruto wouldn't do anything stupid. She figured out this proctor's mind games, but Naruto would never know and that would be their downfall.

Sakura finished the last question on her sheet and looked to Naruto. He was panicing in his seat obviously aware of the consequences if he chose to do something stupid. Sakura let her eyes roam the room and noticed that other people figured out the little game. She looked to Gaara who was poking his eye? She tried to get a better look but sand was getting in the way. _'wait a minute, sand?' _She thought as she watched the sand form into an eye. It looked at her, then at her paper that was covered by her hands, then at Gaara. She sighed understanding what that eye or rather Gaara wanted.

Sakura moved her arms to repick up her pencil and tap it on the desk quietly. When the eye was down it appeared in front of her. Sakura slightly annoyed grabbed the eye in her hand and crushed it, the sand traveling back to its owner. She looked toward Gaara to see him shaking slightly like he was silently chuckling. _'well I'm glad one of us is amused.' _She thought sarcastically.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" the proctor shouted. "Before I give you the tenth question, I have a few more rules, applying to it. First off, if any of you want to leave you are free to choose to."

"Why would we want to leave?" Temari asked.

"Well if you get the tenth question wrong, you fail."

"Big deal" Kiba said.

"Not only do you fail but you will be stuck as genin forever! Never able to take these exams again." The proctor finished. That got a lot of peoples attention. Sakura looked to Naruto. He was shaking in his seat, nervous about the question. Other people were raising their hands and giving up, narrowing the people down. Naruto was still shaking and slowly raising his hand, that's when he stood up and slammed his hand on the table.

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You guys are not gonna scare me off...no way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life...I'll still be Hokage someday!" He shouted. The proctor smiled.

"If for any reason you feel unsure about the question, this is your last chance to leave."

"No way, I don't go back on my word! That's the ninja way." Naruto said. Ibiki was silent for a moment and looked to those who spotted us if we cheated. They nodded to him and he continued.

"Well then I only have one last thing to say to you remaining. Congradulations you all pass!" he said.

"WOOHOO!! I passed! Believe it I passed!" Naruto shouted happily.

"What about the tenth question?" Hinata asked.

"There was no tenth question." The proctor said. "Unless you count me asking you if you want to stay. You see when you become chunin you can lead a mission. Are you not going to take a mission because its to dangerous and someone could die? No because any mission could become fatal, it's the risk you take as ninja. Those who don't want to risk it don't deserve to be ninja let alone chunin."

CRASH!

The window smashed, revealing a woman who pinned a sign with kunai that said "here comes the second test's proctor: Anko Mitarashi"

"Nows not a time to celebrate just yet kiddo's. Its time for the second part of the exam! Ready? Good! Let's go! Follow me!" Anko shouted. All the remaining genin looked at her like she was crazy.

"Your early. Again." Ibiki said. Anko looked at him embaressed but shook it off quickly. She looked around the room at those who passed.

"Ibiki, you passed all of them? Your test was too easy. Your getting soft."

"Or maybe it's a stronger bunch this time around." Ibiki stated.

"Hmm. They don't look it. By the time I'm done with them more than half will be gone." Anko said smirking.

"Half of us will be gone?!" Sakura asked incredulously.

"This is gonna be fun. Alright, you maggots have had it easy so far, but things are gonna be different starting tomorrow morning. I'll tell your squad leaders where to meet me for the second part of the test." Anko explained, then in a sickly sweet voice said, "Dismissed."

Sakura's POV

I walked out of the building with my team, all of us silent thinking of what was to come tomorrow.

"I can't wait until tomorrow! Its gonna be great." Naruto shouted, so maybe only two of us were silent.

"I don't know Naruto, there was something wrong about that proctor." I stated, her smirk before we left was kind of sadistic, but maybe it was just me.

"Are you scared Sakura?" Naruto teased.

"No. I'm just saying that, that lady was crazy." Okay I was a little scared, but I'd never admit it outloud. I just had a feeling that my life was going to take on a major change on my recently steady life. Maybe I'm just superstious.

"Maybe we should train?" Naruto suggested having time to think about Anko.

"No it would just make us weaker for the test, we need rest and expect the worst." I said.

"Sakura's right, we need to save our energy. Besides we know what each other can do, it shouldn't be a problem." Gaara added. Gaara had no idea how wrong he was on his last statement. I could do so much more than what they thought, but for some reason I always stayed under the radar so I wouldn't attract people too much. Even what they thought my best was better then most. Oh well, no time for pondering on that.

"You guys want to get some ramen?" Naruto asked.

"You really need to eat something besides ramen, Naruto." Someone said behind us.

"Aww, come on Sasori-sensei you know its sooo good!" Naruto whined. Three chuckles were heard.

"Some team you got here Sasori, yeah." Someone said. The other one beside Sasori nodded. Sasori just sighed.

"Its just Naruto, he won't change." Sasori said coming into the light, nodding in greeting to us.

"Give him a break, sensei. He passed the first test, which was a written one at that. Not exactly his strong suit." I said on behalf of Naruto, sort of.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed "Wait a minute! Sakura!"

"You do have a point Sakura." Sasori agreed.

"I always was quite interested in your team, Sasori." Itachi said coming into the light as well. His eyes looking over our team, his stare at me a little longer than the rest. "Such an interesting bunch."

"Well if you will excuse us, we have to go." I said, not liking Itachi's stare, even if it was one of interest and curiousity. I turned and left, dragging the other two with me.

Day 2 of the Exam…(still Sakura's POV)

"Welcome to the second part of your test, the 44th battle training zone. But we like to call it the Forest of Death." Anko said

"Forest of Death?" Naruto asked.

"Soon enough your going to find out why."

"Do your worst! You can't scare me, I can handle anything!" Naruto shouted. I shook my head at his display. Anko continued to explain the rules, basially we had to get both a heaven and earth scroll to a tower before the 5 days are up. Anything goes. I scanned the crowd, seeing others do the same. That's when I saw them. They were a team of grass ninja, but one stood out in particular.

I knew the moment I looked into this grass ninja's eyes that they were not who they appeared to be. I knew those eyes, so snake-like, searching the crowd for something. It was like a child searching for their christmas present. Orochimaru.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, bringing me back into focus. He had his hands on my shoulders as if to hold me in place, that's when I realized I was shaking. Apparently Naruto's concern caught Gaara's attention because now they were both focused on me as I was trying to stop my involuntary shaking.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Gaara asked. At this point I truly didn't know. I had, over the years, tried to prepare myself for this day. When I finally had to face him. The man who haunted my dreams. That's when I realized something: I couldn't do this.

"Yes you can Sakura!" Naruto shouted at me. I didn't mean to say that outloud, now people were turning toward me; eyeing what they thought was an easy target. Great, I had just put myself in the line of fire.

"Are you dropping out kid?" Anko asked as she passed consent forms around. I grabbed mine, looking at it instead of the eyes staring at me, taking note to go after my team if I did continue. I looked up in search of _him_, when I spotted him I was surprised to see he was not staring at me but someone else. I followed his gaze, to have it land on the #1 rookie himself aka Chicken Butt. I rolled my eyes at that, anyone on my team could beat him, including Naruto. He got #1 because of his name and his brother. But that would make it all the better when he got beat.

"Hey Kid!" Anko shouted at me, throwing a kunai in my direction. It grazed my cheek as I stood facing her with an uncaring face. I suppose I could have dodged it, but I want people to keep thinking I'm weak. Whispers broke out as blood flowed down my cheek. Perfect.

"Chill you crazy hag, I'm not backing out." I told her, a smirk adorning my face.

"If your sure you can handle it." Anko said shrugging, "Just some advice though, don't die."

"Oh I can handle it." I said as I walked to turn in my consent form with my team and get our scroll before heading to gate 12. Once there we waited for the other teams to do the same.

"Isn't Naruto supposed to be the one to mark our team as a target?" Gaara said jokingly. I just shrugged.

"He took too long, besides he already made his scene during the first exam." I told him.

"Now we have double the teams after us."

"We have to get rid of the competition somehow right? Well what better way then having them come to us?" I asked, smirking.

"I like the way you think, Sakura." Gaara said smirking as well.

"Yeah we can handle anyone!" Naruto shouted. I nodded in agreement. Then the gates opened and my smirk grew. With my new found confidence and adrenaline I entered the forest behind my team. One thought in my head. So it begins.

**Me: Okay that's it! Hope you liked it! Now time for the poll, I eliminated the last three people, let's see how everyone is doing. Dont forget to vote!**

**Gaara- 17**

**Naruto-11**

**Shikamaru- 10**

**Neji-8**

**Sasori-6**

**Itachi- 5**

**Deidara- 5**

**Sai-5**

**Sasuke-4**

**Kiba- 4**

**Pein(Pain)- 4**


	9. Fights, Kyuubi, Seal & Passing the Test

**Me: Alright the next chapter is here! WOOHOO! Well I thought now might be a good time to say the teams so I don't get confused.** **I mean so you don't get confused.**

**Sakura's team:  
****Sakura  
****Gaara  
****Naruto**

**Hinata's team:  
****Hinata  
****Shikamaru  
****Sai**

**Sasuke's team:  
****Sasuke  
****Kiba  
****Ino**

**Neji's team:  
****Neji  
****Lee  
****Tenten**

**Sound team:  
****Dosu  
****Kin  
****Zaku**

**Kankuro's team:  
****Kankuro  
****Temari  
****Shino**

**So these are the teams, I have I think I might have switched some around just for convenience but that's how they stand for the rest of the story.**

**I don't own Naruto people!**

**To the story:**

_Recap:_

"_Now we have double the teams after us." _

"_We have to get rid of the competition somehow right? Well what better way then having them come to us?" I asked, smirking._

"_I like the way you think, Sakura." Gaara said smirking as well._

"_Yeah we can handle anyone!" Naruto shouted. I nodded in agreement. Then the gates opened and my smirk grew. With my new found confidence and adrenaline I entered the forest behind my team. One thought in my head. So it begins._

_End Recap_

**Sakura's POV**

The forest was just as creepy as Anko described, if not more so. Bugs the size of buses, trees so tall they blocked out the sun creating a dark scene, everything created this horror movie scene so perfect that if people were to watch this they would be screaming at the screen to not go any farther and get out because it was obvious that nothing good could come of it. But I wasn't going to run, I prepared myself for this and I was as ready as I would ever be. Now to find a target.

"Um guys…" Naruto called to us stopping on a branch. Gaara and I stopped and turned to him.

"What is it Naruto?" I asked a little irritated that we had to stop five minutes into the test. We still had five more days left, in a forest with unimaginable creatures, plenty of teams after us, and the icing on the cake Naruto.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He said. I rolled my eyes, why did he feel the need to share that information?

"Then go." I told him, he responded by jumping to the ground and pulling down his zipper. "Not here you idiot! In the bushes."

"Sorry." Was all he said as he disappeared into the bushes. I sighed, this could become a problem. I leaned against a tree, waiting for Naruto when something caught my attention. Gaara must of sensed it too because he was now more alert, searching the grounds. Then Naruto appeared out of the bushes. "Finally Naruto, we shouldn't stay in one spot for too long."

"Sorry about that, but I wrote my whole name and everything!" He said laughing, I rolled my eyes again. Why does he always share information that I don't need to know? I looked closer at him and noticed his kunai pouch on the wrong leg, Naruto's right handed not left. "Come up here you idiot and lets go." I shouted to him, he just nodded and jumped up to the branch Gaara and I were on. I attacked immediately kicking him into the tree across the clearing.

"Hey what was that for?!" 'Naruto' shouted.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me what you did with the _real_ Naruto." I shouted back. The boy chuckled, before becoming a boy from the mist.

"Clever girl, and I have to admit your not as weak as you portrayed yourself to be. But it doesn't matter, which one of you have the scroll." The boy demanded.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, but I said what did you do with Naruto." I repeated.

"You shouldn't worry about your friend so much but rather yourself, at the moment." A whisper came from behind me, a kunai at my neck.

"Oh but she doesn't need to worry about that." Gaara said, catching the boy in his sand, pulling away from me. Now to find his teammates. I looked around and found two more mist ninja in sand, ready for the kill. Gaara just cut off there oxygen supply off knocking them unconscious though so that we could find the scroll.

"You never let me have any fun." I said to Gaara after we found the scroll. I slit the throats of the three ninja, and dropped them to the ground one by one.

"Your just to slow." Gaara shrugged.

"Well sorry I don't have sand to catch my enemy." I retorted sarcastically.

"Some of us are just not lucky."

"Whatever let's go find Naruto." I said heading into the bushes with Gaara following.

**Naruto's POV**

"Um guys…" I called to my team stopping on a branch. Gaara and Sakura stopped and turned to me.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked sounding a little irritated.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Then go." Sakura told me, so I jumped down into the clearing and began to unzip my pants when Sakura stopped me. "Not here you idiot! In the bushes."

Oops

"Sorry." Was all I said as I disappeared into the bushes. I relieved my bladder and was about to return to my team when I was attacked and tied up. I saw someone transform into me, doing it badly I might add. Anyway, I worked on un tying myself from the ropes. I was out and standing in no time, as I turned to return to my team once again, I heard a hiss sound behind me. I gulped hoping it wasn't what I thought it was. I slowly turned my head to see this giant snake and it looked hungry. Before I had time to react I was gulped up into the snake's mouth and eating for breakfast. Not cool.

**What a pathetic kid they stuck me in.**

Okay, what was that? Why is there a voice in my head?! Wait it just called me pathetic! I Naruto Uzumaki am not pathetic!

_Just who are you?_

**I am the reason people call you monster. I am the Kyuubi the nine tailed fox.**

_Well then, help me out here?_

**No.**

_Fine just die along with me then._

That's when I felt it. The power. It burned through me making me feel invincible. My sight became more defined and my nails grew into claws. Perfect. I put focused all the chakra that fox gave me and focused it to my fist. Getting a good swing, I sliced through the snake, cutting its head off. I looked at my hands, unbelieving at what I just did. Then I lifted up my shirt to reveal the mark on my stomach that I now realize is a seal.

I always knew I had a power resting in me. I've felt it before. But to find out it was the Kyuubi this entire time, it surprised me. Now I know how much alike I was to Gaara.

"Naruto." Sakura called out to me. I turned to her, and she stopped and gasped. I looked down at myself, I was covered in snake goo, my hands were still claw like, and I was guessing my eyes were different because everything was still more defined then before. Next thing I knew I was covered in water.

"What was that for!" I shouted shocked at the cold feeling. Sakura giggled and came closer.

"You were covered in whatever was in that snake's stomach, I figured you needed a clean." I smiled at her.

"What happened to you Naruto." Gaara stated, I immediately knew what he was talking about. Sakura looked from me to Gaara, trying to figure out what was happening. I almost chuckled at her.

"Why do you two always do this? I thought we were past the staring contest thing the day you two met!" Sakura sighed.

"Well Naruto." Gaara persisted, ignoring Sakura. I felt my features return to normal.

"I have the Kyuubi residing in me." I told him simply. Gaara stiffened slightly at the mention of another demon. We were the same. We sat in silence for a while, no one breaking it.

"Guys as much as this bit of information is interesting, we have both scrolls I say we head to the tower and get out of this place as soon as possible." Sakura suggested. Gaara and I nodded. "Can you two not be so weird about this?"

Gaara and I just stayed silent, running faster. Sakura sighed and sped up to keep up with us. Silence. That's all there was. Silence. I didn't know what to say about what just happened. Gaara was still thinking about me having Kyuubi. And Sakura just stayed quiet, she didn't completely understand what was going on. Suddenly she stopped, and turned to us signaling us to be quiet as she looked through the bushes. She stiffened and Gaara and I looked to investigate what was going on.

It was that weird grass nin, he was fighting Sasuke's squad. But Sasuke was unconscious and Kiba was too except he was hanging by a kunai on a tree. Ino was the only one who was awake.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun!" She yelled to the grass nin. He chuckled darkly and Sakura began shaking. Gaara had to use his sand to stop her.

"I just left him a little present. He is in search of power and when he wants it he will come to me." The grass nin explained but it was not a grass nin, it was someone else. But who?

"Why Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh he's not the only one I'm after, in fact…" The man trailed off and Sakura broke free of the sand and took off. But it was too late the man appeared in front of her. "She decided to come right to me."

"Stay away from Sakura!" I yelled to the man. I didn't know what he wanted but he wasn't going to get Sakura if I had anything to say about it.

"Get out of here Sakura!" Ino yelled it sounded like she meant it and was actually scared for Sakura. Sakura got into a defensive stance preparing herself. What was she doing? The man chuckled.

"Time for more entertainment I see." The man said darkly putting his arms forward snakes coming out of his sleeves toward Sakura. Sakura just stood there waiting the oncoming blow. It hit her.

"Sakura!" I shouted as she was pinned to a tree, the man coming closer to her.

"Hmm, I thought you would be more fun. Sa-Ku-Ra." The man taunted. He went to bite her neck when he was knocked aside from sand.

"You are not going to touch her." Gaara seethed. The man just chuckled again. Man his laugh was really getting on my nerves.

"Two demons, eh?" The man inquired "How interesting."

I had enough. I summoned some clones and went in for an attack. But it was useless, as all my clones disapppeared and Gaara and I were knocked out of the way in one blow. The man had summoned a giant snake with two heads. We attacked trying to create an opening to help Sakura but we couldn't and we watched as the man bit Sakura's neck. But it wasn't Sakura, it was a clone. I went back to fighting the snake, trying to look out for Sakura at the same time.

"Well looks like this will be more fun than I thought." The man said aloud. I growled, growing angrier with each passing second. I felt my features change again as everything became more clear. Where was Sakura?

"Come out, come out where ever you are, Sakura. Your not going to escape me this time."

CRASH!

Trees came tumbling down, straight at the man, but he quickly got out of the way. Once the dust and debree faded away, I saw Sakura. I gasped. It wasn't just Sakura, but Sakura on a giant white tiger. I looked to the man and a glint shined in his eye as he looked at Sakura. Sakura jumped off the tiger.

"Take care of the snake Yuki." Sakura instructed. I watched as the tiger easily tackled the snake, not even bothered by its bites. Sakura came down by Gaara and myself.

"Very impressive Sakura." The man said, "You have exceeded my expectations."

"What did you do to Sasuke Orochimaru." Sakura demanded.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough my dear." He lunged at all three of us, easily handling all our blows. But I could tell he was especially focused on Sakura. Watching her every move closely, studying her moves. She punched the ground and it vibrated, causing an earthquake. That's when I began to wonder what other things she could do that she never showed us.

He was tiring though, I could see it. That's when he prepared for his final attack. We were on opposite sides of the clearing and he looked at us with his snake eyes. Suddenly a picture of my death flashed by and I was frozen with fear. I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see Sakura and Gaara in the same state. We were doomed. Orochimaru's neck stretched forward toward Sakura, his mouth open to bite her. Right when he got to her though, Sakura moved and cut off his head. Her thigh had a kunai embedded in it bleeding still as her chest huffed up and down with each breath.

Gaara and I were immediately at her side, as she took the kunai out of her leg, dropping it then healing the wound. When did she learn this? I was about to voice my thoughts when she pushed me and Gaara out of the way flying backwards hitting a tree.

"Sakura!" I yelled. I heard that chuckle again and I turned shocked to see Orochimaru still alive, with his head on! But I saw it, his head was cleard right off his head! I turned to where it happened and there was skin there along with the head. He crawled out of the skin like a snake! But that doesn't make any sense.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Sakura screamed. I turned to find her holding her neck and Orochimaru standing above her. Gaara tried catching him with his sand but only in vain, Orochimaru escaped, and Sakura was left slowly losing consciousness. Gaara and I went closer to inspect the damage, and saw a strange mark on Sakura's neck.

"What is that?" I asked. That's when Ino came over to us.

"It's the same mark Sasuke has. That man, Orochimaru said that the mark will lead them to him." Ino explained, tears in her eyes. I didn't get it, she and Sakura were rivals not best friends. I looked to Gaara and he was thinking the same thing.

"We have to move, incase he decides to make a return visit." Gaara said. I nodded and looked to Ino.

"You think you can carry one of your teammates?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yes I can but we only have one scroll." She told us. So it seems they were attacked right away. There was no way she could get one by herself, especially in the state she was in, but we needed to get Sakura out of here. I looked to Gaara.

"Stay here and make sure nothing happens to Sakura, Naruto. I'll be back in a little bit." Gaara said before looking to Sakura quickly then disappearing in sand. I never thought he would trust me so much. Sure we were friends, but he was always the one who took control. I looked down at Sakura, as she lay there. A droplet fell on her face and that's when I realized I was crying. Ino had brought Sasuke and Kiba over to where Sakura was, Akamaru staying by Kiba's side. Ino sat by Sakura's head brushing her hair with her fingers.

"Why the sudden change in attitude toward Sakura?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Though it may not have seemed like it I always admired Sakura. I tried to be strong like she was, and to see her like this. It hurts." Ino said. I nodded in agreement. After that, Gaara appeared by us covered in blood and handed Ino two scrolls cause he didn't know which one they had. She took the earth scroll, and Gaara kept the other heaven scroll.

"Let's go." He said, I looked to him.

"I think it would be best if Ino carried Sakura, since she is the lightest." He nodded and picked up Kiba, leaving Sasuke to me and Sakura to Ino. We rushed through the forest making our way to the tower with Gaara leading the way. That was a relief because I had no idea where we were. It was getting dark, well darker than before. I just hoped no one would attack us and we could make it to the tower with no problem.

As time flew by Kiba began to stir. He woke up and looked around to find himself on Gaara's back. Kiba was about to hit Gaara on the head, when Gaara stopped him.

"If you know what's good for you, you wouldn't do that." Gaara said stopping and dropping him on his butt.

"What was that for!" Kiba shouted. He then got up and turned to Ino. "What are they doing?!"

"They are helping us." Ino said simply.

"We don't need help!"

"Will you take a look at our team Kiba! You just woke up, Sasuke is still unconscious, and I'm worn out. How do you expect us to do anything like this?!" Ino shouted angrily at him.

"Okay so we are in bad shape, but what about the other scroll." Kiba said more calmly.

"Already taken care of." Ino said holding up both of there scrolls. "Now can we please continue to pass this test and get out of this forest before something else comes after us?" Everyone nodded, and Gaara took Sakura from Ino to not slow us down. We reached the tower early in the morning, I gave Sasuke to Kiba and we went our separate ways.

"Thank you." Ino told us, Gaara and I just nodded. Entering one of the doors in the tower. We were safe in this room but what did we do now?

"Do you have any idea what we are supposed to do now?" I asked Gaara who just set Sakura down.

"No." I sighed. "We have time though, we are safe in here so we can rest."

"Right" I said in response sitting down next to Sakura. "How long do you think she will be out?"

"I don't know."

"Why do you think Sakura didn't tell us about all those jutsu's she knew? Why would she hide that from us? I knew she was good, but I didn't know she was that good." I said thinking out loud, Gaara sighed.

"That's what I want to know."

Two days passed and Sakura still hasn't stirred. I wonder if Sasuke was doing better so we could judge when Sakura would wake up. I looked around the room and that's when I noticed the sign for the first time.

"If qualities of Heaven are what you desire,  
Train your mind to academics higher.  
If Earthly skills are what you lack,  
Train your body in the field of attack.  
When Heaven and Earth are opened together,  
The path of rightousness will never leave your grasp forever.  
This " " is the secret way,  
That leads us to this place today" I read aloud. Gaara looked to me then the sign I saw. He was trying to figure out what it meant just like I was.

"Do you have any idea what it means?" I asked, Gaara just shook his head.

"It's 'cough' talking about 'coughcough' the scrolls." A voice explained behind us. Gaara and I both turned to see Sakura sitting up holding her neck, a purple looking chakra was coming out of it, but Sakura was trying to surpress it in. She couldn't and soon the purple surrounded her, marks covered half of her body. She looked at her hands that were shaking. She was just as confused as we were.

"What's going on Sakura?!" I shouted in panic. She looked at me with just as much panic in her eyes.

"It's power. I can feel it, I feel stronger." She explained. She sat Indian style on the floor and closed her eyes in consentration. She looked like she was in meditation, but the marks that covered her body slowly began receding as the purple chakra disappeared.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Sakura." Gaara said in a hard voice. It left no room for argument, so Sakura just nodded.

"I know, but right now we have a test to pass." She told us, then took the scrolls from Gaara tossing one to me. "We have to open them." I nodded and we both opened ours at the same time.

"Person?" she said confused. Then smoke started coming out of the scrolls, as a mound began forming on the scroll.

"Get rid of the scrolls, it's a summoning." Gaara told us, we both just threw them across the room and watched as the smoke grew and a person outline became clear.

"Iruka-sensei?!" I shouted in surprise. The figure stepped out of the smoke and revealed our academy teacher. He chuckled.

"Seems like you have been through a lot during this test." He said.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"I was sent as a messenger, it was only by luck that I got assigned to you three." He explained.

"Messenger?" I asked still confused. He nodded.

"Right, I'm here to tell you, you all passed, early too." He told us.

"What about the sign, the writing is a little faded and its hard to make out." Sakura asked.

"What does it matter Sakura? We passed!" I said jumping up excitedly.

"Actually I am here to explain that as well. The Hokage had the issued for all chunin's to know. The lesson meaning it takes both strength and knowledge to be a ninja, and that which ever you lack you must obtain. The Heaven scroll represents knowledge and the Earth scroll represents strength, a Chunin must have both to succeed. Now if you will follow me I will show you where you need to go for the next part of the exam." Iruka explained to us, showing us out of the room.

"This is where the Hokage will explain the final part of the exams, and congradulate all those who passed, since you are about a day and a half early there are beds in the room you were just in along with some food. Congradulations again!" Iruka said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. I looked to Gaara and he looked back at me before we turned to Sakura. She looked at us nervously slowly backing away into the room we came out of.

"Now no need to be hasty." She told us. She looked around trying to find an escape, but Gaara trapped her in his sand and set her on one of the beds, Gaara and I sitting across from her on the bed next to hers. "I think we should get some rest for the next part of the exam."

"We will have plenty of time to rest Sakura. Now is time for you to explain." Gaara told her. I nodded in agreement. Sakura just sighed slouching with her elbows on her knees and her face resting in her hands.

"I figured you would say that." She said finally giving in. "Where do you want me to start?"

"How do you know Orochimaru?" I asked.

"He was the one who killed my family, the reason I came to Konoha in the first place. He was after me when I was 6, but I ended up getting away. Tsunade ended up helping me along with Shizune and I have been her kid ever since."

"Where did you learn all of those jutsus?" Gaara asked. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Well I have this voice in my head, Inner Sakura. She like some old soul of a previous Haruno centuries ago or something like that. She taught me a lot of the jutsus I know I just don't use them because its never really necessary. I didn't want to draw attention to myself to bring Orochimaru here, but it seems like he was planning on coming anyway. Although the medical jutsus and super strength I learned from Tsunade."

"So that's why you train by yourself…" I said

"Yes, I wasn't sure how to tell you guys so I never did." She told us.

"What are you going to do about that mark?" I asked as I thought about what Ino had told us.

_That man, Orochimaru said that the mark will lead them to him._

"I'm not sure, I mean I'm not the only one with it." Sakura said

"Sasuke is not going to tell anyone, it would hurt his chances in the chunin exams." I told her.

"I know, maybe it's the best way to go about things." She said to us as she laid down on the bed. "Can you guys promise me something?"

"Of course Sakura." I told her, Gaara nodded.

"Whatever happens with this mark, you won't let me leave the village. You'll do everything you can to stop me and I mean everything even if it means fighting me."

"Sakura your not going to leave why would you even think that?!" I yelled at her. She touched her neck as a tear rolled down her face.

"I just have a feeling I won't be myself with this thing." Sakura explained.

"Your not leaving." I repeated softer this time.

"Just promise me please. I don't want to take any chances." Sakura said softly.

"I promise Sakura." I told her.

"I promise." Gaara said.

"Thank you." She said before drifting off to sleep.

"We need to tell someone." I said to Gaara. He just nodded.

"We will, but for now just leave her be. After the whole assembly with the Hokage we will tell someone."

"Alright." I said taking one last look at Sakura and I tried to get some sleep after all that happened in this dreadful forest.

**Me: Woah! Intenseness! Lol anyway how did you like this chapter? Found out a lot of new things didn't you. Well more drama only comes with this. To the poll! The standings:**

**Gaara- 18**

**Naruto-12**

**Shikamaru- 11**

**Neji-8**

**Itachi- 7**

**Sasori-6**

**Deidara- 5**

**Sai-5**

**Sasuke-4**

**Kiba- 4**

**Pein(Pain)- 4**

**VOTE AND REVIEW!!!**


	10. Priliminaries, Explanations, and Sealing

**IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT!!!**

**Alright so I decided to end the poll because it just seems like no one is going to beat Gaara, and I feel I already made this story lean towards that couple as much I tried not to. So I'd advise those who hate this couple and can't stand reading it stop reading the story now. If you can bear with me well I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I am going to take it as slow as I can with this couple so really romantic stuff won't happy until later in the story. Hope you enjoy the story regardless!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**To the story:**

_Recap:_

"_I just have a feeling I won't be myself with this thing." Sakura explained._

"_Your not leaving." I repeated softer this time._

"_Just promise me please. I don't want to take any chances." Sakura said softly._

"_I promise Sakura." I told her._

"_I promise." Gaara said._

"_Thank you." She said before drifting off to sleep._

"_We need to tell someone." I said to Gaara. He just nodded._

"_We will, but for now just leave her be. After the whole assembly with the Hokage we will tell someone." _

"_Alright." I said taking one last look at Sakura and I tried to get some sleep after all that happened in this dreadful forest._

_End Recap._

**Normal POV**

"Come on Sakura, we have to go." Naruto said.

"Five more minutes…" Sakura mumbled trying to re-enter the realm of her peaceful sleep.

"Just leave her, she wouldn't make it anyway." Gaara taunted and began walking away. Sakura immediately jumped out of the bed and raced to the door beating Gaara out then turned to glare at him.

"I would be able to beat you." Sakura sneered at him. He smirked at the challenge, and walked behind her whispering in her ear.

"We shall see." He whispered to her, before brushing past her. Sakura fought down a blush at his action before shaking her head and heading out to the room where the Hokage would talk to them. Naruto just smiled at his two friends before joining them as well. He saw Sasuke and Ino, overhearing what was going on between the two.

"Sasuke-kun…" Ino trailed off, her hand reaching for his neck. Sasuke turned to face her, grabbing her wrist with one hand and holding his neck with the other.

"You will not tell anyone about this. Got it?" Sasuke told her in a cold voice. Ino just nodded turning her head away. Sasuke let go of her and turned to face the Hokage. All the rookies were here, along with Gaara's siblings team and Lee's team for the leaf village. The sound team had made it as well along with a few others. [They don't matter]

"Listen up maggots, the Hokage is here to explain the next part of the exam." Anko shouted silencing the room. The senseis were in the upper part of the room watching, while the genins stood in a square like formation, facing the Hokage.

"First off I would like to congradulate all of you for making it this far." The Third started. "But due to the number of you, we will be doing an emlimination round right now. Two will randomly be selected to fight, the winner will move on to the next part. Any questions?"

"What are the rules of battle?" Dosu a sound nin asked.

"Anything goes, the proctor can call the match when he sees fit like if your opponent is unable to fight, knocked out ect…This is like a real battle, you don't know what your opponents can do and vice versa, use anything you have at your disposal." He explained. "Now if there are no more questions, lets begin the first battle." A screen on the other side of the room began randomizing names, before stopping on two names.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Random Ninja** [sorry didn't feel like coming up with a name for him]

"If the two would stay down here while the rest go up in the balcony, we can begin the first battle." The proctor said. The two prepared for battle waiting for the signal to begin.

"Begin." Sasuke's opponent responded by charging at him with chakra surrounding his hands. Sasuke dodged his attacks trying to throw in some of his own. Finally his opponent hit Sasuke and Sasuke grunted, his opponent grabbed his head and Sasuke screamed out in pain.

"This is all you got?" His opponent taunted.

"What are you doing to me?!" Sasuke shouted at him.

"I am draining you chakra, well more like absorbing it and adding it to my own. If you don't give up I'll drain all your chakra and you'll die." His opponent explained. Sasuke tried kicking him off but he was too weak. He couldn't do anything. Sakura chuckled.

"I knew that the Uchiha wouldn't last." Sakura said disdainfully "Pathetic." That set Sasuke off, he gathered up his strength and kicked his opponent off of him, and into the air. He continued pushing his opponent higher, before appearing behind him, like he had seen Rock Lee do. The curse mark reacted, beginning to release, but Sasuke strained to keep it in check as he continued his move. Sasuke appeared above him.

"Lions Barage!" Sasuke shouted as he delivered the final kick that sent his opponent to the ground. Painfully. Sasuke landed, chest heaving up and down. His opponent was unconscious.

"Match goes to Sasuke." The proctor announced. Sasuke turned to where Sakura was and smirked at her. She just smirked right back, knowing that egging him on set him off. Before he could go up to the balcony Kakashi came down to him, leading him out of the room, before Kakashi left though he glanced at Sakura and she looked down at him. Kakashi broke the eye contact and walked off.

Temari had won her match against Tenten by making Tenten's weapons useless with her fan, and Kankuro won his match as well using his puppet to trap his opponent.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka**

"YAHOO! Lucks like we got lucky Akamaru!" Kiba cheered. Naruto clenched his teeth as he watched Kiba go down for the fight.

"Don't worry about him Naruto. You have just as much chance of beating him as he does of beating you. Show him that hes not as lucky as he thought." Sakura encouraged before pushing him toward the stairs. Naruto nodded and his confidence grew with each step he took. He would not be beaten easily.

"Begin." The proctor announced once the two were ready. The two charged at each other, trying to land hits, but Kiba was faster and his long nails ripped Naruto's sleeve.

"Lets end this." Kiba said as he got on all fours. "Beast mimicry!" His body exuded an aura of blue chakra as he became more beastlike, his nails growing sharper and his taijutsu skill increasing along with strength and speed, as Kiba elbows Naruto in the chest, Naruto was knocked back and forced to lie for several seconds on the ground, unable to move.

"What happened? I blinked and it was over." Kankuro asked. Naruto slowly started to get up.

"Ha! I just wanted to see what you've got. Frankly, you hit like an old lady. You have a better chance of winning this if you send that puppy to fight for you."

"You're gonna regret that." Kiba growled throwing a smoke bomb interfering with Naruto's vision. Kiba and Akamaru continuely attacked while Naruto was unable to see, until finally Naruto ran out of the smoke. Kiba smirked _'fool, that's exactly what I wanted you to do. Go Akamaru.' _When the smoke cleared Naruto was lying on his back, Akamaru next to him.

"Good job Akamaru!" Kiba cheered. Akamaru looked to Kiba and ran over to him, Kiba having his arms open to catch him. But instead of jumping into Kiba's arms Akamaru bit him. "Akamaru what's wrong?" Kiba shouted confused and in pain from the bite. That's when Naruto came into the picture. He transformed himself into Akamaru as his clone held the real one.

"He's certainly an interesting one...it's not everyday you see a shinobi who would bite his opponent." Neji said as Naruto stopped biting Kiba spitting at the ground

"You smell even worse that the dog." Naruto said.

"Time to get serious." Kiba said as he took out two soldier pills, tossing one to Akamaru and eating the other. This causes both of their chakra to double and Akamaru to turn red.

"Beast Mimicry, Half Beast Clone!" Kiba shouts and Akamaru becomes a transformtion of Kiba. Then the two attack using the increased strength and speed to create an opening.

"Double Fang Destroyer!" Naruto lands on his head, on the concrete floor, yet refuses to give up, blood is dripping from his head and mouth, a pool of blood dripping onto the ground beneath his body. Kiba begins laughing, taunting and testing Naruto's will to fight. "Look at him, he's finished."

"Don't ever...underestimate me!" Naruto shouted.

_Alright you stupid fox, give me some of your chakra._

Naruto began eniminating a red aura, increasing his strength just like the pill had done for Kiba. His wounds on his head began sealing, stopping the flow of blood. Naruto smirked.

"Sorry to tell you this, but _I'm _the top dog around here!" Naruto shouted.

"You tell him Naruto!" Sakura cheered. Naruto just nodded not taking his eyes off his opponent. Naruto vanished and reappeared behind Kiba kicking him in the air before summoning shadow clones. The clones reapeatedly kicked Kiba further in the air.

"Uzumaki Barage!" Naruto shouts as he kicks Kiba to the ground. Kiba is out cold.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the winner." The proctor announces.

"Yeah Naruto! That's my teammate! Way to go!" Sakura cheered. Naruto turned to her and rubbed the back of his neck smiling sheepishly. Gaara was smirking next to her to cool to shout, even their sensei was nodding in approval.

"Nicely done Naruto." Sasori said as he returned to the balcony.

"Thanks guys."

In the next match Shikamaru had beaten Kin by using his shadow technique to make her hit head on the wall. Shino beat Zaku, clogging the pipes in his hands with his bugs.

"The next match will be Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga." The procter announced. The two walked to the battle arena, Neji glaring at Hinata. His hate for the main branch showing.

"Give up now Hinata, you don't stand a chance." Neji said to her in a cold voice. Hinata looked at him with shock, before shaking it off and determination shone in her eyes.

"No." Hinata said in a hard voice.

"Then you destine yourself to failure." Neji said.

"Begin." The proctor said and the two charged at each other, delivering devastating blows and blocking on coming ones. They appeared to be equally matched but Hinata brought arm back ready to deliver a devastating blow to Neji's chest. She hit but she was the one that ended up coughing up blood. While she was going to hit him, Neji had hit her as well. Obviously showing who was more powerful.

"See, you were doomed to fail. You were always a failure." Neji said to her.

"No." Hinata said softly denying his statement. Neji scoffed.

"You are weak, and you always will be weak. Look." Neji said as he pulled Hinata's sleeve up revealing the effects of Neji's blows. Neji didn't even look effected by any of Hinata's attacks. Hinata coughed up more blood and fell to the ground.

"Pathetic." Neji scoffed.

"Get up Hinata! Don't take that from him!!" Naruto shouted to her. Hinata looked at the ground, then fisted her hands and struggled to get up. Once she stood her determination returned and shone in her eyes. She went to attack her cousin with all her might but Neji reacted faster and hit her in the chest were her heart is. She coughed up more blood.

"Its useless, you are useless."

"No, you are." Hinata said to him, and that set him off he went in for another attack but was held back as jounin came down, as Kurenai took Hinata away on a stretcher.

"The match goes to Neji Hyuga." The proctor announced. Neji stood glaring at where Hinata was taken. Naruto angry jumped down and confronted him.

"How can you attack her like that?!" Naruto shouted. Neji turned to him and chuckled.

"Hinata is a failure just like you are."

"Who are you to judge that?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Only someone like you would defend Hinata, she doesn't deserve it and it only makes her weaker."

"Why I oughta!" Naruto said before rushing to attack. He was stopped by a hand though.

"That's enough Naruto." Sakura told him then turned to Neji. "You went to far Neji."

"That's all your going to say to him?! He deserves a good beating."

"Maybe so, but you will not do it now. If you want to fight him so bad win your match and you might face him." Sakura said to Naruto. Naruto growled and walked over to where Hinata coughed up blood, he fisted some up and held his fist toward Neji.

"I swear that I will beat you." Naruto vowed.

"You could never beat me." Neji taunted. Naruto glared at him ready to hit him again. Sakura sighed.

"Come on Naruto." Sakura said disappearing in water with him back to the balcony. "Why do you have to pick a fight?"

"Did you see what he did to Hinata?!"

"Yes we all saw, I'm mad at him too but I'm not going to do something stupid just because he might deserve it. He was egging you on and you would have been diqualified if I hadn't stopped you." Sakura said.

**Gaara vs. Rock Lee.**

"Now will you watch Gaara's match and be quiet." Naruto just nodded and turned to the arena watching as the match began and Lee raced trying to punch and kick his way to Gaara. But Gaara's sand left no gaps in his defense. Bored with Lee's attempt Gaara sent his sand after him. Lee dodged as best as he could but soon found his leg caught in it and was thrown across the arena into a wall. He got up trying to think off what to do, when Gai interrupted.

"Take them off Lee." Gai told him. Lee looked to him shocked.

"But you said—

"I know what I said, but this is a special circumstance." Gai shouted. Lee nodded happily and jumped on a post in the arena. He unstrapped weights from under his leg warmers and held them up in the air his arms spread out.

"Big deal, like those weights will—

**CRASH!**

Kankuro was cut off as the weights hit the floor leaving giant craters in the floor. Everyone gasped and Gaara's eyes widened as Lee suddenly circled him throwing in more punches that were getting past his shield.

"Looks like Gaara won't be able to just rely on his shield for this." Sakura said.

"You almost sound happy about that." Naruto joked.

"Maybe I am. Its about time someone can give him a run for his money so his ego takes a good blow."

"Your heartless."

"No it just serves him right for earlier." Sakura justified. Then Lee finally landed a punch, and continued pushing Gaara into the air with a series of kicks. Once high enough the bandages around Lee's arms unraveled and wrapped around Gaara as Lee flipped them so they were head first to the ground. Then he started spinning at a rapid pace before impact. Lee backed away from the rubble and looked at Gaara laying there motionless.

"Did I do it?" Lee questioned looking at Gaara. Suddenly the face cracked and caved in. A sand clone. Then sand drowned Lee while he wasn't paying attention. Gaara who was behind Lee was smirking. He choked Lee until he was unconscious and set him on the ground.

"Gaara is the winner." The proctor said. Gaara rejoined his team and Sakura patted him on the back.

"No blood this time. Good job." Sakura teased ruffling his hair. "Sorry but I don't have any treats with me."

"Ruffle my hair again woman and see what happens." Gaara threatened. Sakura ruffled it again and disappeared. Gaara growled at her disappearance but watched the next match. It was Chouji and Dosu. Dosu coming out with an quick victory with his sound magnigication device on his arm. There was only one match left. Sakura appeared back in the arena just in time for the names to stop.

**Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka.**

The two rivals looked at each other, each with determination and confidence in their eyes. They looked to the proctor to start the match.

"Begin." That was what started it, the two charged at each other, both just using taijutsu to punch and block. The rest of Sakura's squad frowned.

"Why is Sakura holding back?" Sasori asked confused, not knowing what happened to her in the forest. "This match should be easy for her."

"Well…" Naruto trailed off, not knowing how to put it. Both Ino and Sakura flew back after being punched by the other. When they got up Ino glared at Sakura.

"I don't want you to hold back! If I have to fight you I want to fight you at your best!" Ino yelled. Sakura gasped, her eyes wide then she looked to the floor.

"I can't Ino." Sakura said softly.

"Fight me like you mean it!" Ino demanded. Sakura didn't move, staring at the same spot on the ground. Ino growled and did hand signs while Sakura wasn't paying attention. "Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

"Sakura look out!" Naruto shouted. Sakura looked up but it was too late. Ino's spirit was now controling Sakura's body. Sakura snickered.

"Too bad Forehead." Ino said her voice coming out of Sakura's body while hers laid motionless on the ground across from her. 'Sakura' slowly began raising her hand until it was above her head. "I Sakura Haruno, would like to withdraw from—

"Come on Sakura! Your better than this, show Ino what you got!" Naruto yelled at her. 'Sakura' looked up to him and smirked.

"Its useless, she can't hear you." 'Sakura' told him. That's when 'Sakura' clutched her head, screaming out in pain. "What's going on!" 'Sakura' shouted.

"Are you withdrawing or not?" The proctor asked.

"No I am not!" Sakura shouted, breaking through Ino's control for a second. When Ino took back control she forced Sakura's hands to do a hand sign.

"Release!" 'Sakura' said, and everything in the arena was still again. That's when Ino got up breathing heavily.

"How do you have two souls?!" Ino asked shocked. Everyone except Naruto and Gaara who already knew was surprised. Sakura chuckled, her hair grew longer to her mid back instead of her normal shoulder length. It also turned a light purple color. When she looked up her eyes were a deep purple. Everyone gasped at the transformation "Wh-Who are you?" Ino stuttered.

"I am the other soul you speak of. Sakura calls me 'Inner Sakura' but my true name is Momo." Momo announced.

"Hey! What have you done with Sakura!!" Naruto shouted. Momo looked to him and smiled. Ino took this opportunity to attack throwing shuriken in Momo's direction. Before it hit its intended target they fell to the floor with a clunk. Momo was still facing Naruto, her hand out as if it blocked the shuriken.

"I have done nothing to Sakura, she is fine. She has just allowed me control of the body that I share with her." Momo explained. Ino charged at Momo but was stopped mid attack and put up in the air, Momo's hand directing it.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!!" Ino screeched. Momo turned to her.

"This is what you wanted. You wanted Sakura to be at her best, well here it is. Next time don't ask for something you can't handle." Momo said before rising in the air to become face to face with Ino, one touch to the head and Ino becam limp. The two returned to the ground Ino in Momo's arms.

"Um, the match goes to Sakura Haruno." The proctor said unsure. Momo floated up to the balcony where Kakashi was. (He came back during one of the matches)

"I believe this is your student." Momo said handing Ino to him. He took her in his arms eyes narrowing at Momo. "I mean no harm but I also believe that you wanted to see Sakura."

"Yes, I did." Kakashi answered. By now Sakura's team was over by the two.

"What is going on, what do you need with my student?" Sasori questioned.

"I believe this conversation would be more suited with less people around." Momo suggested.

"Yes, your students still need to here whats going on for the next part of the exam." Kakashi agreed still studying Momo and her ability to seemingly fly. Sasori narrowed his eyes but agreed nonetheless. Naruto shook off the whole thing quickly and turned to Momo.

"Hey, how can you fly like that?" Naruto asked.

"My mind and of course some chakra." Momo answered.

"How come Sakura can't do it?"

"I haven't taught her it."

"Oh, can you teach me?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Enough Naruto, lets go." Gaara said coldly, his eyes narrowed at Momo before gathering in the arena with the others that beat their opponents dragging Naruto with him. Momo sighed and followed. Once on the ground, Momo's features changed her hair once again short and pink, and her eyes their normal stunning emerald. The third cleared his throat to get the attention of the winners.

"Congradulations on your wins. However, the next part of the exam won't be for another month, until then you may train, learn new jutsu's, whatever you need to do to prepare for this." The Third explained.

"Why do we have to wait a month?!" Naruto shouted.

"You all have just witnessed what the others can do, this time period is used to learn new things so you could surprise your opponents. It is also so the right preparations can be made for our guests." The third explained.

"Oh."

"Anko will come around and you will pick a number out of the hat, the number will have a corrisponding spot on the bracket. This is how you will find out when and who you are facing."

"If it's a tournament does that mean only one of us can become chunin?" Shikamaru asked.

"Each participant will be evaluated on their performance and not necessarily if they win. All of you could become chunin or none of you at all, it all depends." The Third responded. Each participant picked a number.

"Tell me your number when I come to you and see where you are on bracket." Anko told them beginning at Dosu and holding up the bracket.

"8" He said.

"Number 1 of course!" Naruto told her.

"I got 7" Temari said.

"5" Kankuro said.

"3" Gaara said.

"9" Shikamaru said lazily.

"10" Sakura told her.

"2" Neji said.

"6" Shino told her. Anko nodded and turned to the Hokage.

"That means Sasuke is 4." He said. "Well you each have your opponents, and the time you are free to go." The Third said dismissing them. Sakura sighed and looked to Kakashi. He was looking at her as well and signaled her to follow him, Sakura just nodded to him.

**Its for the best, Sakura.** Momo told her. Sakura mentally agreed and went to follow Kakashi. Naruto, Gaara, and Sasori following her trying to grasp the situation.

"You can seal it right." Sakura stated as the rest of her team got to them. They were in a room by themselves, seals on the floor already in preperation.

"Seal what exactly? What do you all know that I don't." Sasori asked wanting to know what was going on. Sakura sighed and lifted her hair out of the way revealing her curse mark given to her by Orochimaru. "When did you get that."

"Forest of Death." Sakura replied.

"Why didn't you tell anyone right away Sakura?" Sasori questioned.

"I didn't want anyone to panic, I didn't know what I was supposed to do, and after seeing Sasuke struggle with it…" Sakura explained trailing off. Sasori turned to Kakashi.

"Your student has it too?" Sasori asked and Kakashi sighed and nodded.

"I am going to seal Sakura's just like I sealed Sasuke's, but I warn you Sakura the seal is only as strong as your own will, the curse will spread if you let it." Kakashi explained. Sakura nodded in understanding.

"I only ask that you do everything you can, I have to deal with the rest."

"Why do you make it sound like your all alone in this?!" Naruto shouted. Sakura looked at him anger and sadness showing in her eyes.

"Because your not the one he's after Naruto!" Sakura yelled back at him, tears pricking at her eyes. Then a sharp pain shot in her neck making her grab it. The curse mark began spreading, the room grew silent. Sakura yelled out in pain then used everything she had to make the curse mark retreat.

"I think it would be best if you all left during this." Kakashi told them. Sasori nodded and grabbed Naruto thinking he would be the one to fight it. But Gaara stayed put.

"I'm not leaving Sakura." He said, his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Kakashi as if daring to say something else. Sasori sighed and tried to grab Gaara, but his sand stopped him from touching him.

"Gaara…" Sasori said.

"No Sasori, I'm not going to stand here and let this guy do something to Sakura that we don't even know about or what it could do to her." Gaara said still glaring at Kakashi. Sakura walked up to Gaara and put an hand on his shoulder. Gaara looked to her, concern now the dominant emotion in his eyes.

"Please Gaara, I don't want you to see me like this, when I get the seal done." Sakura said to him. Gaara looked at her and frowned.

"I won't leave." Gaara said stubbornly.

"Gaara, please just trust my decision on this. I don't want to have to worry about this curse, I don't want to change who I am, but I can't do that if it keeps activating changing me into someone I'm not. You and Naruto and even Sasori will be able to help me after I get this seal, you all keep me grounded here to Konoha. I don't want to lose that." Sakura begged, tears streaming down her face as she silently wept about the thought of leaving her home, of all the people in it. Gaara was also saddened by the thought of her leaving and nodded.

"Alright Sakura, but good luck getting rid of me after you get this seal done." Gaara said agreeing to leave. Sakura looked to him and smiled through her tears before embracing him.

"Thank you." She whispered to him. He just nodded as they parted before leaving with one final glance at Sakura and one final glare to Kakashi. Once they were gone Sakura turned to Kakashi.

"You ready?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded, and Kakashi began instructing her on what to do and what was going to happen. Sakura sat in the middle of the seal and Kakashi began the hand signs.

The last thing heard was Sakura's scream, as the seal was completed.

**Me: The end of another chapter, and things just grew more interesting. Anyway like I said this is going to be a GaaSaku, so sorry to the people who wanted a different couple, hope you still enjoy the story if you continue to read it. Oh and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!**


	11. Hospital, The Failure, Clouds vs Cherry

**Me: Hello people time for another chapter! Spring Break is here for me and I hope to write a lot more during this time so cross your fingers for lots more chapters! Lol **

**Naruto: Just get to the story!**

**Me: Why are you here?**

**Naruto: BluePanda doesn't own me!**

**Me: Wait why are you here?!**

**Naruto: To the Story!**

_Recap:_

"_I won't leave." Gaara said stubbornly._

"_Gaara, please just trust my decision on this. I don't want to have to worry about this curse, I don't want to change who I am, but I can't do that if it keeps activating changing me into someone I'm not. You and Naruto and even Sasori will be able to help me after I get this seal, you all keep me grounded here to Konoha. I don't want to lose that." Sakura begged, tears streaming down her face as she silently wept about the thought of leaving her home, of all the people in it. Gaara was also saddened by the thought of her leaving and nodded._

"_Alright Sakura, but good luck getting rid of me after you get this seal done." Gaara said agreeing to leave. Sakura looked to him and smiled through her tears before embracing him._

"_Thank you." She whispered to him. He just nodded as they parted before leaving with one final glance at Sakura and one final glare to Kakashi. Once they were gone Sakura turned to Kakashi._

"_You ready?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded, and Kakashi began instructing her on what to do and what was going to happen. Sakura sat in the middle of the seal and Kakashi began the hand signs._

_The last thing heard was Sakura's scream, as the seal was completed._

_End Recap_

**Normal POV**

Sasuke stared at the bed next to him, where a certain pink konoichi was peacefully sleeping, or so it looked. Questions popped in his head on why she was here. Did she lose her match? Did she just barely win like him? Why was she here? Before he could ponder these questions anymore his sensei Kakashi walked in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Was his simple answer. Kakashi sighed and looked over at Sakura. "Why is she here?"

"Its not my place to tell you, when she wakes up ask her yourself." Kakashi answered. Sasuke scowled, not like not having his question answered. When will she just wake up already! The door opened and in came more people, Gaara, Naruto, Sasori and Ino. Sasuke almost groaned at the last one, but held it in because it wasn't Uchiha-like. But to his surprise she didn't glance at him but went straight to Sakura, setting a vase by her bedside. What exactly happened when he wasn't there?

"Are you feeling better Sasuke?" Ino asked him. When had she gotton over to him? Man something was really wrong.

"Hn." His answer made Ino sigh before going back by Sakura's bedside. Sakura's eyes began to flutter, soon revealing dazzling emerald eyes. Sakura took a look around the room and smiled.

"Sakura, about time you woke up!" Naruto teased her, but this earned him a hit in the head. Naruto rubbed his new wound, taking a few steps away from Sakura in the process.

"Good to see you awake he means." Sasori said to her. Sakura looked to her sensei and her smile grew.

"I know, I just saw a great opportunity." Sakura told him laughing. Naruto began pouting.

"That's not fair Sakura." Naruto told her. Sakura smiled and looked around her bedside and saw Ino. "What are you doing here Ino?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were okay I guess." Ino said not sounding to sure why she was here herself. She turned to look out the window as she spoke, "I suppose, that I

want to make amends with you. I'm sorry for everything, the things that happened recently got me thinking. About all the stupid things I did back in the academy days, the things I still do today. I feel like I grew up a bit."

"Well I forgive you Ino, I did my share of stupid things myself. Thanks for watching over me and knocking sense into me in our fight." Sakura told her, Ino looked to her and nodded smiling.

"Ya know, if we weren't so busy fighting we could have been good friends." Ino said. Sakura nodded.

"I know, but better late then never right?"

"Right." Ino agreed then got up. "Sorry Forehead but I got to go do some training with Kiba. Oh and see ya Sasuke." Ino said without even glancing at the young Uchiha.

"Why are you here Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Why else would I be in a hospital stupid?" Sakura retorted.

"So you lost your fight then." Sasuke said smirking.

"I'd wipe that smirk off your face because I won actually, too bad your just going to be wasting your time training."

"Oh really? Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because your not going to win your next match."

"Who am I facing you? I could beat you without breaking a sweat." Sasuke taunted.

"First off, you wish you could beat me. Second off I'm not your opponent." Sakura sneered.

"Who is then?"

"I am." Gaara told him glaring.

"You, you're my opponent? Sakura I thought you said I was going to lose." Sasuke said to her. Gaara growled and his sand began wrapping around Sasuke. Sasuke looked up and glared at Gaara who was coming closer to his bed. He couldn't do much it hurt to move because of the seal. Gaara however was stopped by a certain pink haired konoichi who was out of her bed in a flash in between Gaara and Sasuke.

"I'd watch who you talk to like that. Some people don't take it as lightly as I do Uchiha."

"Get back in bed Sakura. You shouldn't even be able to move so much." Kakashi told her walking into the room.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you very much. Besides you should be happy your precious student was injured more than he already is." Sakura told him.

"I think Gaara can control himself."

"Yeah he wouldn't of killed him, just make him stuck to that bed longer than necessary."

"Enough Sakura, get back in bed." Kakashi ordered her.

"I'm checking out, I don't see the need to stay here if I feel fine."

"Sakura…" Gaara said warily.

"I'm fine Gaara, I need to train just as much as you two do."

"No Sakura you can't train." Kakashi told her.

"Oh really? Why not." Sakura demanded.

"The seal I put on you should have you in bed still, you being up and about like this is unusual. It would just be wise if you didn't push yourself." Kakashi explained.

"Fine, I won't train. But I am not staying here." Sakura told him. Kakashi just sighed.

"Fine, check out if you feel up to it." Kakashi said giving in.

"Hold up. What is going on?" Sasuke interrupted. "What seal did you put on her Kakashi?"

"Worry about yourself Uchiha." Sakura hissed.

"If I refuse?"

"Can't stand not getting what you want can you, but if you must know…" Sakura trailed off and pulled her hair back away from her neck revealing an identical curse mark to the one he had. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight, but then Sakura let her hair fall covering the mark again. "Now if you all will excuse me I'm checking out of this place."

"How can you even move? If you have the same mark as me and got it later than I did, you should still be unconscious!" Sasuke said.

"Silly Sasuke, just because its what should be doesn't mean it is. Yes while the seal normally makes your body ache with movement, especially quick movements, I have something you don't which allows me to move without pain." Sakura told him.

"Which is?" Sasuke sneered.

"I have medical knowledge, meaning that I know how to stop the pain."

"Then why havent the doctors done that to me?"

"Why would they waste chakra on such a stupid thing when your body can just heal itself. They do have more serious cases in the hospital besides allowing you to move just because you want to." Sakura laughed at him.

"You shouldn't be using your chakra yet Sakura." Kakashi said sighing.

"Well I used it before you told me not to move or train. I'm not using it anymore." Sakura said.

"What are we going to do with you Sakura?" Naruto teased. Sakura just rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Naruto laughed at her.

"Come on boys, lets go do something!" Sakura shouted grabbing both of her teammates hands.

"Sakura…" Kakashi said in warning.

"I know, I know no training, no chakra, no overdoing it. I got ya Kakashi." Sakura said before leaving the room dragging her teammates with her. Sasuke watched her leave glaring.

"Just rest and time will go by faster." Kakashi suggested.

"I don't have time when I could be out and training right now." Sasuke snarled.

"Well you'll just have to deal with it."

"Why didn't you have Sakura just heal me like she healed herself."

"She is not to use her chakra." Kakashi told him.

"She already did, what's the difference."

"Look just rest and your body will heal you quick enough, I have to go." Kakashi said before disappearing. Sasuke gripped the sheets in anger. _'how is she so strong?!' _Sasuke shouted in his mind.

**With Sakura…**

"So what did you have in mind on what we should do Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I just wanted to get out of the hospital. You two should be training." Sakura said to them.

"What about you?" Naruto asked.

"Its not about me. When a month comes around and we prepare for our fights, eventually we will have to fight each other. We will be opponents then, not teammates." Sakura said.

"Yeah but Sakura—

"No buts Naruto. Look I don't know about you two, but if I have to fight either of you I want to fight you at your best. We know each others skills the most out of anyone and well I want to see where I stand with you two." Sakura said cutting Naruto off. The two looked to her and nodded, agreeing with what she had said. "I can't do that if you guys don't learn something new otherwise it'd be too easy."

"Who said we were gonna be easy Sakura?" Naruto challenged. Sakura laughed.

"I did. Prove me wrong Naruto."

"Oh I will. I'm going to train so hard you won't even see me coming!" Naruto shouted pumped up.

"Good, that way you'll make it past the first round at least." Sakura said.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Naruto asked now confused Gaara had confusion in his eyes as well.

"You guys don't get it do you. If you both win your first match you guys will be going against each other in the next round." Sakura said to them. Naruto and Gaara looked at each other a sudden determination in their eyes. Sakura smiled at the two.

"Just try not to kill each other when you two do face off." Sakura said walking away.

"Wait Sakura!" Naruto called to her, sand stopping her as well. Sakura turned around as the sand let go.

"Hm?" Sakura questioned.

"How do you know we will win? We are going against strong opponents." Naruto asked.

"I know. But I also know you two are strong too." Sakura told them.

"That doesn't mean anything." Gaara said. "Battles are unpredictable."

"Maybe so, but I wasn't really talking about your guys physical strength. You two are strong in a different way, in fact both of your strengths are different."

"What's mine?" Naruto asked curiously.

"How do you know this?" Gaara asked, curious as well.

"That's my strength, I see things most don't. Even you two don't see it, its just natural for you two. But its what makes the difference." Sakura explained.

"Naruto you have that knack for never giving up, even when you fall. But you always manage to get back up even stronger than before. That's because your not fighting for yourself, but for someone else; to protect them." Sakura said to him then turned to Gaara.

"Gaara, your normally so protective hiding behind a mask with people you don't trust. Hiding your emotions so they can't figure you out, but its your emotions that are your strength; most of the time it comes out in anger. They fuel your power making you seem invincible. But again its because you don't fight for yourself but for others." Sakura told Gaara, then turned to walk away again.

"Sakura…" The two teammates said. Sakura turned to them again.

"Train, get even stronger than before." Sakura told them.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Train." Sakura replied.

"Sakura." Gaara said frowning.

"Not like you two, just some research okay. No chakra, no overdoing it." Sakura explained. "Now go, you two have wasted enough time on me."

"Take care of yourself Sakura." Naruto said worried before running off. Gaara however appeared right in front of her.

"Sakura, don't make me regret leaving you by yourself." Gaara said, concern and worry in his eyes.

"I won't, I promise. Like I said, no overdoing it and I won't. I'll be with Tsunade anyway so no worries okay?" Sakura promised. Gaara smiled at her.

"I'll always worry about you Sakura." Gaara said before disappearing leaving behind a small pile of sand. Sakura smiled before walking to her destination.

**One Month Later…**

The whole town was heading to the event, preparing for the battles ahead. People placing last minute bets on who they thought were to win the first round, others creating a cheering section for compititors they favored, some just coming because they had nothing better to do. The stadium filled quickly, people from many villages gathered to watch their ninja. But down below in the stadium would be where the real action would take place. The Hokage who had the Kazekage next to him stood.

"Welcome to the final part of the Chunin exams! Please enjoy as these genin prove their skill and the skills of their villages." The Hokage announced, nodding to the proctor below to begin.

"Alright, everyone who is not in the first match please proceed to the stair which lead to the balcony." The proctor instructed.

"Kick his butt Naruto." Sakura said to him, Naruto smiled at her and nodded.

"For Hinata." He added.

"Right for Hinata." Sakura agreed before heading to the stairs.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga.**

"Begin." The proctor says. Neji activates his Byakugan and stares down Naruto. Naruto responds with a few shirukens, all of which are easily blocked by Neji. Naruto then charges with an onslaught of punches and kicks, which are all easily either dodged or blocked by Neji, who only punches Naruto once and then strikes his Tenketsu. Naruto gets up, and surprisingly Neji missed. Naruto then remembers what the Hyuga of martial art can do to a person.

"That was just a test, now to actually get going." Naruto says and follows up by creating for shadow clones, each pulling out shurikens. Neji looks at the clones. _'he's distributed his chakra evenly throughout the clones that I can't even tell which is the real one.' _The five charge at Neji and Naruto lands a kick, but Neji just backflips like it was nothing. The clones re-attack but this time around Neji just beats them all but one. The real Naruto.

"Hokage huh?" Neji mocks. **"**These eyes of mine show me many things. One thing they've shown me...people's limitations are set, fixed, and unchangeable. Only a fool wastes his time trying to become something he can never be."

"A fool, huh?! Here we go again...who are you to judge what a person can and can't be?!" Naruto shouts.

"One cannot become Hokage just because they want to, those who do were born to become the Hokage. Each person is given his own path to follow...and he must follow it, obediantly...to the end. There is only one destiny we all share equally...death." Neji tells him.

"So what?! I don't give up so easily!" Naruto retorts creating ten more clones. Sakura smiles at him, _'that's it Naruto, don't give up. Show him what you are about, prove him and everyone who doubts you wrong.' _Neji fights the clones and then charges at one in particular.

"You shouldn't make it so obvious which one is you. You attacked the least because you don't want to get caught in my jutsu." Neji said hitting him. Naruto laughs.

"You shouldn't come to such conclusions like that." Naruto says before attacking with a clone behind Neji. Naruto however is stopped by a force as Neji begins to spin and Naruto and his clone are thrown back. Naruto surrounds Neji with more clones, but they are just blown back again by Neji's Hokkeshou Kaiten.

"Finally in range." Neji says and prepares his attack (64 Palms). Once ready Naruto has no chance for escape and Neji blocks all of his chakra points, rendering him unable to get up. The proctor is about to call the match but Naruto struggles to stand, his thoughts on Hinata. "Impossible, you should be powerless!"

"I told you, I just don't know when to give up." Naruto tells him.

"Stop this madness! You'll only get more of the same. I have nothing against you personally." Neji tells him.

"Ha, that's touching! You're going to make me cry! Anyway, I got plenty against you!" Naruto says. "Anyone who calls people failures will deal with me!" Neji takes off his headband to reveal te curse of the branch family of the Hyuga clan.

"What is that?" Naruto asks.

"You see, this is more than a mark that we wear. It is also the instrument by which they keep us in our place. We live in the fear that they will use this curse mark to turn our brains into jelly anytime they wish. Fear, that is what we live with; and we live with it every day. Only in death are we free of it. This is how the power of the Byakugan is kept sealed away." Neji explained.

"pfft."

"You little brat, you don't know what it feels like to be a prisioner to be trapped!" Neji exclaims in anger.

"So what about it? Big deal!"

"You worthless little.."

"Man, you think you've got troubles? I've got news for you Neji, you're not the only special one around here." Naruto says thinking about the Kyubi in him. That's when an idea appears in Naruto's head.

_Alright you stupid fox give me some chakra! _Naruto demands.

"You can't run from destiny. Yours was decided the moment I was chosen as your opponent. It was your destiny to lose to me" Neji told him.

"Oh yeah? Well we won't know that until you beat me!"

"Why fight a futile battle trying to defy your destiny?" Neji asks.

"Because people called me a failure... I'm going to prove them wrong!" Naruto shouts as a red aura covers him.

"What! Impossible, where is this chakra coming from?!" Neji exclaims.

"You like close combat right?" Naruto taunts before charging at him with his new found chakra. Neji tries to defend himself with his Hokkeshou Kaiten. The two are knocked down, seemingly down for the count, but Neji slowly rises and walks over to where Naruto lay.

"Sorry, this is reality. You're a failure. This match is over..." Neji says then the ground rumbles and out comes Naruto giving Neji a good uppercut. Neji flies back. "I can't move!"

"I shouldv'e known you were going to use your shadow clones, it is your specialty after all. It was a fatal mistake." Neji degrades himself.

"To tell you the truth, the clone jutsu was my worst move. I failed the graduation test three times because I couldn't get the jutsu down. So don't come whining to me about this destiny stuff. Stop trying to tell me you can't change what you are. You can do it too, because, unlike me, you're not a failure."

"Naruto Uzumaki is the winner!" Genma the proctor announced. The crowd cheered at the surprising upset for the Hyuga prodigy in what was an amazing match. Sakura jumped down from the balcony and ran to Naruto.

"Way to go Naruto! I knew you could do it." Sakura cheered, bringing him in a hug. Naruto smiled and hugged back.

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto said to her a grin spreading across his face as he looked up to Gaara who had a smirk on his face.

"Come on Naruto, Gaara's up next that is if Sasuke deems himself worthy to even show up." Sakura said dragging him to the stairs. Genma also noticing Sasuke's absence disappeared to talk to the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage, it appears Sasuke Uchiha is still not here, what do you suggest we do?"

"Skip his match and go on to the one after his, we can only hope he will gt here before then."

"Yes Lord Hokage." Genma said before reappearing in the arena.

"Due to certain problems the match that was to be held next will be postponed until the end. So up next is Kankuro Sabaku and Shino Aburame."

**After the Match…**

"Good job Kanky who knew you could beat Shino!" Sakura teased.

"Shut it Pinky." Kankuro growled. Sakura laughed at him.

"Have fun for when Tem, beats the crap out of you." Sakura told him causing him to gulp. _'oh great I forgot that if she won I would have to face her._'

"Next match Dosu vs Temari Sabaku." Ganma announced.

**After the Match…**

"Wow Tem, you really beat that guy down." Sakura commented.

"What can I say, sound doesn't stand a chance against wind." Temari bragged. Sakura laughed.

"I guess it doesn't." Sakura said.

"I wouldn't celebrate too much Sakura. Your up." Gaara told her. Sakura looked to him and a smile broke out.

"Finally! I hated being last. Sorry that you had to fight the drama queen Gaara." Sakura said.

"Don't you mean king?" Kankuro asked.

"Nope." Sakura said simply before jumping down from the balcony right as Genma announced her match.

**Shikamaru Nara vs Sakura Haruno.**

Shikamaru sighed entering the arena from the stairs.

"This is all too troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Awe come on Shikamaru, what was the point of taking the Chunin Exams if your just going to complain about everything?" Sakura asked him.

"Nothing better to do." Shikamaru shrugged. Sakura fell over anime style.

"Begin." Genma said.

"Fighting girls is such a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Then just give up, save yourself the beating." Sakura taunted. Shikamaru smirked.

"Sorry but I can't have a girl beat me."

"Its too troublesome isn't it?"

"Yup." Shikamaru said doing his shadow jutsu cathing Sakura off guard. "Shadow Possesion Jutsu success." Shikamaru announces, as he sees Sakura helpless.

"Hm, seems I forgot about this jutsu." Sakura said nonchalantly.

"A mistake on your part, now I can manipulate you anyway I want."

"No matter though." Sakura continued as she focused her chakra in her legs and when Shikamaru walked forward, she used the chakra in her legs to create an earthquake knocking Shikamaru off balance and releasing the jutsu. Shikamaru looked at her with wide eyes before jumping into the little patch of trees. Putting his hands together he begins to think of a plan.

"Hiding? Oh come on Shikamaru, I want to fight not play hide and seek!" Sakura shouted. Sakura just sighed and sat down thinking of a plan waiting for Shikamaru. While in a meditation type state waiting for Shikamaru, his shadow comes out from the trees toward Sakura. By the time it reaches her however she is gone and behind Shikamaru kicking him into the open. "You'll have to do better than that Shikamaru!'

"Troublesome girl." Shikamaru mumbles sending his shadow after her again. Sakura stands where she is knowing the length of his shadow, but jumps away in shock when it extends farther. Sakura studies Shikamaru and realizes his jacket is gone. She looks up to the sky to see it acting like a parachuet extending his shadow. Sakura also looks to the sun that is setting which would give Shikamaru more area for his shadow. She prepares a jutsu but in the middle of her hand signs she was frozen.

"How?" Sakura asks.

"Look behind you." Shikamaru tells her. Shikamaru turns her so she could see, and behind her was the hole Naruto created with Shikamaru's shadow coming out of it. Shikamaru walks forward making Sakura mimic his movements and stops right in front of Genma face to face.

"Looks like Sakura's beat." Gaara said in the balcony. Shikamaru slowly raises his hand, Sakura doing the same.

"I give up." Shikamaru says. Everyone looks shocked at his decision. "Sucks too because I already had the next 200 moves played out in my head. But I'm almost out of chakra so…"

"Awe come on Shikamaru! That was hardly a fight!" Sakura said coming out of the trees, as the 'Sakura' that was held in the jutsu disappeared in smoke. Shikamaru looked at her shocked.

"But how?" Shikamaru asked.

"When I kicked you out of the trees, I made a clone that came out while I hid." Sakura explained. "But you had to go and wreck my plan by giving up!"

"Like I said I was almost out of chakra, it was all too troublesome to fight you anyway." Shikamaru told her.

"The winner is Sakura Haruno." Genma announced. Sakura and Shikamaru walked out of the arena and to the stairs, on their way up Sakura struck up a conversation.

"So you really didn't know I was back there?" Sakura asked.

"Nope."

"So I outsmarted the genius, sweet." Sakura said.

"Troublesome girl, I still could have beat you, I wouldv'e found out eventually if I didn't run low on chakra." Shikamaru told her.

"I know you couldv'e and that's what I wanted a chance to actually fight, not you just give up." Sakura said.

"Giving up was less of a drag." Shikamaru explained as they entered the balcony area.

"It was a smart move though. I think you could be a chunin." Sakura told him before returning to her team. "So the drama queen still hasn't graced us with his presence I see."

"Yeah, that Genma dude is talking to the Hokage now." Naruto told her. Just then Genma reappeared in the stadium arena.

"The next match will be postponed for another ten minutes, if Sasuke Uchiha fails to show in that time limit he will automatically forfeit." Genma announced.

"Betcha he shows two seconds before times up." Sakura said knowing Kakashi who Sasuke was probably with.

"Gaara probably scared the crap out of him." Naruto laughed. Gaara glared at him.

"Naruto." Sakura said shaking her head.

"What? It could happen, I mean getting caught in Gaara's sand is not a trip to the beach." Naruto explained.

"Yeah but that wouldn't scare Sasuke off. He has too much pride for it."

"Well he still is a no show." Naruto said.

"He'll be here." Gaara said disappearing into the arena to wait as the time limit reached its final seconds. Then in a whirl of leaves, two people appeared into the arena.

"Just in time Kakashi, if you had come a second later Sasuke wouldv'e been disqualified." Genma said.

"I told you Naruto." Sakura said loud enough for everyone in the battle arena to hear. "And look he decided to wear a new outfit to impress everyone!"

**Me: That's all for now! Hehe this chapter was so much fun to write, sorry Sasuke fans but I love to make fun of him! Anyways hope you liked the chapter, tell me about it in a review!**

**Naruto: Don't forget to mention my awesome match where I kicked Neji's butt!**

**Me: Hey! Don't tell the reviewers what to say!**

**Naruto: REVIEW!!!**


	12. Fight, Attack, Betrayal and Flashbacks!

**Me: So here is the next chapter in possibly a while. Not quite sure but I have been slacking in the homework department so I think I need I break to catch up. **

**Warning! Lots of flashbacks! Oh and some randomness!**

**Don't Own Naruto!**

**Enjoy!**

_Recap:_

"_He'll be here." Gaara said disappearing into the arena to wait as the time limit reached its final seconds. Then in a whirl of leaves, two people appeared into the arena._

"_Just in time Kakashi, if you had come a second later Sasuke would've been disqualified." Genma said._

"_I told you Naruto." Sakura said loud enough for everyone in the battle arena to hear. "And look he decided to wear a new outfit to impress everyone!"_

_End Recap_

**Normal POV**

After Kakashi left the stadium to the stands the battle begun, Sasuke was trying to hit Gaara, but of course he wasn't fast enough to get past Gaara's sand. The Sasuke began to circle Gaara much like Lee had this time his attacks getting past the shield, hitting Gaara. Having enough Gaara caught Sasuke in his sand and whipped him across the stadium into the wall leaving a dent in it.

Before Sasuke could even get up more sand was coming his way. Trying to dodge Sasuke ran up the wall, stopping almost all the way and doing hand signs. A noise erupted the stadium that sounded like many birds churping. Sakura gasped as Sasuke ran down and hit Gaara with what looked to be chakra. Gaara screamed out in pain.

"Gaara!" Sakura shouted wanting to run down there and help him. It was the first time she saw him bleed.

"Looks like the demon is really human underneath all the sand." Sasuke sneered as he went in for another attack while Gaara was holding his wound. But that's when everyone in the stands began to fall asleep and Sasuke stopped in mid-attack. "Its time." Sasuke said as he jumped over the stadium walls as sound nin began attacking. The Kazekage began fighting the Hokage.

"Orochimaru." The Third stated as the fight was led to the roof of a building and a wall put up around it so no one interfered.

"Go after him Gaara, you have to stop him before he gets away." Genma said before fighting off a sound nin.

"Sakura we have to help!" Naruto shouted over the chaos but when he turned to her she wasn't there. "Oh no." Naruto said quietly before getting a team together.

**With Sakura…(Sakura's POV)**

"Your coming Sakura?" Sasuke said with a smirk. I just nodded to him and continued running to the destination that only we knew because of the curse. When we arrived to the meeting place Sasuke struck up a conversation. "Can't even spare a few words for the only person you will be seeing after this?"

"What do you want me to say Sasuke?" I replied in a monotone not even sparing him a glance as I leaned back into the tree I was sitting on. Sasuke didn't say anything after that as we waited. Surprisingly no one found us during this time, but it was probably due to the chaos back in the village that no one realized our disappearance.

After a while about an hour four sound ninja came to meet us, the ones that were doing the barrier for Orochimaru's and the Thirds fight I noticed. Interesting.

"Looks like both decided to show." the grey maybe silver haired one said, well one of them. I noticed he had a twin on his back? Whatever I wasn't here for a freak show, I had a place to be.

I tried to think of my reasonings for doing this. But I couldn't, it was as if I wasn't in control anymore. My body just moved. Oh no, I'm not in control, somewhere during Sasuke and Gaara's fight Momo took over knowing this was coming. But why?

**Just enjoy the ride kid, time for a change.** Momo said, but her voice was different. Darker, more sinister.

"Enough of this. Lets go." Momo made me say making my cold voice leaving no room for argument, but alas someone had to make a comment.

"Who put you incharge bitch?" The female of the group asked. Then in a flash I was behind her with a kunai to her neck. She was pissed and reached to grab something in her belt like thing. I smirked when she came up empty-handed.

"It was a suggestion that I highly recommend you listen to." I whispered in her ear, venom leaking out of my voice. I didn't need to say I'd kill her, she knew that would be the consequence. Sasuke was wide eyed at my actions never seeing me do something like that, but he smirked obviously taking a liking to my actions. What a masochsist. I let her go and walked away from the group, them following after me. Sasuke was by my side soon, a smirk played out on his face as he turned his head toward me.

"So the real you finally comes out."

"You have no clue of who I am Sasuke." I told him before taking off in a sprint. It was true, seeing as this was Momo. But I don't get how she got control without my changing features. I also seemed in control of my mind just not my body or my voice. I guess I had no control.

"Do you even know where to go, girl?" The one with too many arms said. He was right next to me as I turned to him. I shook my head and he chuckled obviously knowing the answer already. Frankly I was just going straight, I needed to run, it kept me calm. "Luckily you were going the right way, but why don't I take the lead for a while?"

"If you can keep up." I smirked at him and picked up the pace, the sun was setting already, we had been running for a while but only at a relaxed pace. He smirked at me and sped up, I did the same getting in front of him and staying there no matter how much he increased his speed. He slowed down a lot, so I came to a stop in the clearing to see what was going on.

"Alright you two, before we get all the way to Lord Orochimaru's its time for you to die."

"What the hell are you talking about." Sasuke said in outrage. I stayed calm not one emotion on my blank face.

"Its to activate the second stage of the seal, to get it you must 'die' but don't worry you'll live through it." Sakon explained chuckling. Sasuke still didn't get it apparently.

"Its not actual death, you just get in a death like state during the process Chicken Ass." I explained, using my old childhood nickname for him, well using ass instead of butt. Its much easier to say. That's when something caught my attention, making me get on high alert. The others felt it too. A group heading our way, fast.

"Shit!" Tayuya cursed.

"Hurry and take these, then get in the barrel." Sakon said. We were given a drug that I asumed would give us the death like state. Sasuke and I looked at it before putting it in our mouth, Sasuke swallowed it right away, however I kept it in my mouth.

**Swallow it! **Momo ordered me, I smirked on the inside as I kept some control over my actions. But my control was slipping until a group popped out of the bushes and into the clearing. Okay maybe it was just one, but I knew others were here too.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted to me. He rushed to get to me, but was stopped by Jugo, the biggest one in the group. I winced when he crashed into a tree, head first.

"Get in the barrel Sakura!" I was ordered. I complyed by getting in but once the lid was shut I spit the pill out, crushing it just in case Momo decided to take control.

**What are you doing!? **Momo shouted at me. But I ignored her, as I listened to the shouts on the outside. Why did I go in this stupid barrel again? Oh right Momo still has some control.

"Give them back!" I heard Naruto shout, but I couldn't help but feel that it was meant for just me. I heard the rustle of sand by my barrel and I knew it was Gaara. Pain shot through my head, and I clutched it in agony. Momo was trying to get full control but I held her back as much as I could. Somehow in her quest for control Momo triggered something as memories flashed through my mind, some being more clear than others.

_Flashback_

_Sasori, Sakura, and Gaara were surrounded as they fought to protect the bridge builder Tazuna. Sasori looks to Sakura, who smirks and nodds. In an instant the Zabuza's were nothing but a puddle of water, with no one on Sasori's squad moving a muscle._

"_Hm, seems like you got a rival Haku." Zabuza said to the masked boy next to him. Haku just nodded._

"_Gaara guard Tazuna, Sakura take the masked kid." Sasori instructed, Gaara scowled at him getting the worst job but nodded and moved in front of the bridge builder. Sakura smirked at the opportunity._

"_Your sending the girl?" Zabuza mocked taking out his sword and sending it toward Sasori. Sasori's puppet took the blow, but Sakura appeared behind Zabuza ready with a kick while he couldn't react. But she was blocked by Haku._

"_I believe I am your opponent." He said, Sakura just nodded before getting in a fighting stance._

"_Your loss." Sakura said. The two went at it each with great speed, both blocking and atacking. They were at a standstill, Sakura having one of Haku's hands and Haku having one of Sakura's._

"_You can't beat me, your at a disadvantage." Haku told her._

"_Oh really, care to fill me in?" _

"_One, we are surrounded by water. Two you can't use one of your hands." Haku said and began doing hand signs with his free hand._

"_Hand signs with one hand!? No way!" Sakura exclaimed. The water rose around her and began forming needles. Then they came down at lightning speed, but to Haku's surprise not one hit her. Sakura smirked and broke away kicking Haku away at the same time._

"_How is that possible?" Haku said in shock._

"_You were only right about one thing. Water is my element, just like its yours. I made the water melt before it touched me." Sakura explained. _

"_Interesting, but let's see how you handle this." Haku said as he began more hand signs. The water rose again but this time froze into mirrors. "Your fast, but its time I showed you what real speed is."_

"_What the?" Sakura questioned as Haku entered a mirror. That's when the attacks came. Senbon in every direction aimed at her giving her scratches everywhere. Sakura tried to find the source but found she was unable as an image of Haku appeared on all the mirrors surrounding her. 'great what do I do now?' Sasori had his puppet throw a kunai in the direction of the mirrors._

"_Your brat is as good as dead in Haku's crystal mirrors." Zabuza said. Before the kunai could do any damage, Haku came out and caught it._

"_He caught it." Sakura said in awe. As Haku was about to return to his mirror he was kicked in the face leaving a mark across his mask and knocking him out of his jutsu._

"_The Number One Hyper Active Ninja has arrived!" Naruto shouted as he enters the scene._

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

"_Way to go Knucklehead, know we're both trapped!" Sakura shouted at Naruto. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. He then gets serious and makes clones trying to attack the mirrors. They are all immediately defeated by Haku. That's when the attacks turn to them as more senbon are released. This time they take more serious damage, but Sakura falls and ends up flattening into a puddle. _

_**CRASH!**_

"_What is going on?" Haku asks as he sees a mirror break followed by another until the one he is in is the only one remaining. Behind him Sakura punches the mirror breaking it with her incredible strength._

"_No where left to hide." Sakura said and just as Haku dodged her attack Naruto came from behind hitting Haku with an attack of his own. _

"_But how did you?"_

"_Your little distraction. I replaced myself with a water clone and made my escape." Sakura explained as she attacked Haku with Naruto. Haku flew backwards his mask flying off. Sakura was about to deliver the final blow when Haku disappeared. Sakura looked to Sasori to see his puppet with a sword through Haku's heart in front of Zabuza. _

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

"_I cannot believe you two." Sasori said in distaste as he watched Naruto and Sakura scarf down bowl after bowl of ramen. "How can you watch this?"_

"_Me, I'm betting on Sakura." Gaara told him._

"_Wait they are doing this because of a bet?"_

"_Yeah Naruto bet he could eat more ramen than anyone. Sakura challenged him and I bet with Naruto that she would win." Gaara explained as he continued to keep score._

"_Whose paying for this?" Sasori questioned._

"_The loser." Gaara said._

"_You both reached 15." Gaara announced. Naruto and Sakura were both slowing down, but Sakura had an ace up her sleeve. She pumped some chakra in her stomach to help it digest the food faster. Sakura smirked as she ordered another bowl as Naruto couldn't seem to finish his. _

"_Sakura's up by one Naruto." Gaara said. Naruto groaned and struggled to finish his bowl, ordering another. Sakura was still pretending to slow down, and Naruto hurried and scarfed down his bowl putting him up by one. _

"_Now Naruto's up." Naruto grinned in victory before Sakura picked up the pace again, finishing her bowl ordering another and finishing that one as well. Naruto collapsed at the sight._

"_Guess that means I win, with 18 bowls to your 17 unless you want to continue." Sakura said smirking._

"_Too, full." Naruto said._

"_Never thought I'd hear those words come out of his mouth." Sasori said in surprise._

"_Well you won't be full after you have to pay for the 35 bowls of ramen." Sakura laughed. _

"_That and the money you owe me for losing to Sakura." Gaara added._

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

"_Why am I doing this again?" Sakura complained._

"_It's a dare Sakura, you have to." Hinata told her._

"_You shouldn't of picked dare if you can't do it." Temari mocked. Sakura glared at her._

"_But its just so disgusting in there." Sakura said._

"_He's your teammate."_

"_That's how I know its worse than you people think." Sakura told them._

"_Just go in get his dirty clothes and put them on." Hinata said_

"_Let's get this over with." Sakura said before holding her breath, entering the small apartment room, grabbing a set of dirty clothes (they weren't hard to find, everything was on the floor) and raced out. She let go the breath she was holding, but regretted it the reak of the clothes entering her nose._

"_Ugh you weren't kidding, does he know the meaning of hygiene?" Temari complained._

"_Lets hurry and get those on you Sakura." Hinata said holding her nose._

_Back at the house…_

_Flashes went off, as the girls took pictures of Sakura, modeling Naruto's clothes. Each girl had a nose clip so they wouldn't smell them. Sakura was digusted and went fast wanting to get the clothes off._

"_Alright take those off and burn them, then take a major shower!" Temari ordered Sakura. But Sakura was gone at 'take those off.' After her shower Sakura came out in a towel, needing directions._

"_Seems like your ready for the other part of your dare." Temari smirked and showed her the door to the room she needed. "Remember, boxers." Temari said before leaving. Sakura sighed and went through the drawers grabbing a pair of black boxers and a red t-shirt. Finding it suitable she changed exited the room taking her towel with her, making sure to leave nothing behind. Sakura sniffed the shirt admiring the scent. 'thank god these are clean!' _

"_Is there any reason you have my clothes on Sakura?" An amused voice asked her as she was in the hallway. Sakura looked up with wide eyes and blushed._

"_Um…" Sakura was at loss for words. What was she supposed to tell her teammate? It was your sisters fault for giving her the dare?_

"_My boxers no less." He continued. _

"_Well you see Gaara, I um…" Sakura started forgetting what she was going to say as Gaara approached her stopping right in front of her with an amused smirk on his face a look saying I-can't-wait-to-hear-what-you-come-up-with. _

"_Well?" Gaara pressed_

"_Temari dared me to do it." Sakura blurted out. Gaara chuckled and leaned to her ear._

"_Just make sure I get those back." Gaara whispered huskily before entering his room leaving a blushing Sakura behind. _

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

"_Your insane you old hag!" Sakura shouted as she dodged the on coming soccer balls that were coming at her at an amazing speed._

"_It's the only way to become a good medic. You have to stay alive if you want to save people. I told you I wouldn't go easy on you just because you are my daughter." Tsunade shouted back kicking more soccer balls. One nailed Sakura in the gut sending her flying back into a tree. Sakura fell on her knees, panting and gripping her stomach. _

"_Get up." Tsunade ordered. Sakura stood her legs wobbling slightly before another onslaught of soccer balls came at her. Sakura continued to dodge. Tired of this Sakura let one come straight at her before punching it back at Tsunade._

"_Take that you hag!" Sakura shouted as it hit her, sending her back a little. But this just set her off, Tsunade charged at Sakura and Sakura took off running for her life._

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

"_Why do we need catra control anyway?_

"_Its chakra Naruto." Sakura corrected._

"_Whatever chakra, answer the question." _

"_Chakra control is essential for every jutsu you do, chakra is not an unlimited supply if you use too much you'll waste it, if you don't use enough the jutsu is ineffective." Sasori explained. "Now your training is simple, climb the trees; without using your hands."_

_Sasori preceeded to demonstrate climbing the tree with ease like it was walking on normal ground. The three stared at him in awe, and Naruto was bouncing up and down ready to try._

"_Use a kunai to mark your place, then next time try to get higher. You might need a running start to help you." Sasori said and the three prepared then ran toward a tree. Sasori looked to Gaara and saw he was pretty far for his first shot. _'just what I expected.' _Sasori thought. He then turned to Naruto and saw he was on the ground with a bump on his head. _'can't say I didn't expect that.' _He then turned to see how the female member of their squad was doing when she shouted to them._

"_Hey guys this is fun!" Sakura shouted from a high branch of the tree she was training on._

"_Woah way to go Sakura!" Naruto cheered. Gaara frowned, _'how did she do that?' _he thought._

"_Well it seems that the female of our squad has the best chakra control. You two could learn some things from Sakura." Sasori congradulated._

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

"_Your crazy Shikamaru, that cloud does not look like a flower." Sakura huffed._

"_What does it look like then?" Shikamaru questioned._

"_A cloud. And here I thought you were supposed to be the genuis." Sakura teased, going back to watching the clouds with her friend. Shikamaru chuckled before doing the same._

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

"_Hey Kanky watcha doin?" Sakura asked._

"_Fixing my puppet." He said not looking up at her too absorbed in his work._

"_Whats wrong with it?" Sakura asked._

"_Its joints need oiling, its cracked in a few places and the arm is broken." Kankuro told her._

"_Oh let me know when your dolly is all better alright?"_

"_Okay." Kankuro said_

"_Have fun with your dolly Kanky." Sakura said cheerfully before leaving._

"_Thanks I will." Kankuro said. "Hey wait! Its not a doll!!"_

_End Flashback_

Everyone. You all helped me and I was stupid and left you all.

**Its not to late. **A voice sounded in her head. Momo? Talk about mood swings, you were the one who forced me to go! **It's the curse, its affecting me to drag you to Orochimaru. Make your choice Sakura, like I said its not to late. **Momo said before fading into the back of my mind. So it's the curse seal, that's why she's been acting different. That's when I heard people outside of this stupid barrel.

"You stupid boy, its too late to get your friends back." Tayayu said.

"Give me Sakura!!" Naruto shouted. He was always fighting for me, never giving up.

"_Sakura_ chose to come to us, she doesn't want to go back." Tayayu sneered. But she was wrong, I did want to go back. I heard a growl then something slam into a tree.

"Shut up." Gaara seethed, anger acting as venom as I could practically feel the pressure of the sand on Tayuya.

"Stick to the plan you two!" Shikamaru ordered. Seems like he was leading this pack of misfit chunin. But where were Kiba, Neji, Kankuro and Temari? I knew they were here earlier. Wait where is Jugo and Kidimaru? Shit! Gaara growled again.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted. Double shit! He was letting Shukaku out.

"Gaara calm down!" Naruto called. Alright enough games, time to show them whose side I was on. I kicked through the barrel with my inhuman strength surprising the entire group

"You shouldn't be alive!" Tayuya shouted. Gaara got angrier at her statement.

"I didn't swallow the pill, stupid." I told her. Time to break this party up. I punched the ground causing an earthquake before jumping over them and running away taking Sasuke's barrel with me. I ran through the forest back toward the leaf village and pulled out my walkie talkie Tsunade gave me for emergencies. "Blondie, come in blondie." I said into the device, our code names. She was drunk when she thought of it, really drunk.

"This is blondie, good to hear from you Pinky." Tsunade answered, a certain happiness that I wasn't gone to Orochimaru for good.

"You two blondie, but we are going to need back up, Gaara's going Shukaku, I'm on the run with the Uchiha in a barrel, Temari, Kiba, Neji and Kankuro's location is unknown to me. I believe they are in battle with two of the sound nins, two more are after me along with Shikamaru, Naruto and Gaara." I explained the situation to her.

"Backup sent pinky, how far are you from the enemey?"

"Depends who you consider an enemey. Gaara is the closest to me at the moment, gaining as we speak, the others are in my range so I can still sense them but they're pretty far."

"Alright, what about the Uchiha?"

"I think it might be too late. We were given a pill that would send us to a death like state to release the second stage in the curse, I didn't take it but he did. Like I said before he's in a barrel thinking he's on the way to Orochimaru."

"I see, do you think he could become a threat to the village if he returned?" Tsunade asked.

"Definitely, if the first stage of the curse is as powerful as it is, I don't really want to see the second. I think you will be able to see the results of it for those fighting at the moment. Besides if he left already, he won't want to come back, he chose to die for power."

"Alright pinky, abandon him. He's a traitor now."

"Should I kill him?" I asked.

"No, leave him."

"Blondie, he could become a threat. If Orochimaru takes over his body or even if Sasuke is too late and gets trained he will get stronger and possibly attack the village."

"Pinky even if that is true, he is not in Orochimaru's hands yet. You could be trailed for treason right now if you kill him. I'm doing the best I can to keep you from severe punishment as it is right now. We will deal with him before its too late." Tsunade said. I almost forgot about punishment.

"Is the Third alright with this?"

"Sakura the Third is dead. He was killed by Orochimaru." Tsunade told me. I gasped, a tear sliding down my face. Uh oh I thought as sand wizzed by my head. Looks like I didn't have as much time as I thought.

"Alright consider the Uchiha left behind then." I said quickly throwing the barrel at Gaara. Gaara caught it with his sand and threw it behing him.

"What was that pinky?" Tsunade asked.

"I got to go, Gaara's on my tail." I said before turning off the walkie talkie. "Alright Gaara, come and get me." I said before speeding up getting more distance between the two of us. But Gaara shocked me by transporting in front of me and slamming me into a tree with sand, effectively trapping me there.

"Sakura." Gaara said through clenched teeth. His eyes weren't jade but the gold of Shukaku, his voice was a mixture of the two, but no demonic sand parts. That was good I suppose.

"Gaara." I greeted nervously, not liking the aura surrounding him. Gaara stalked up to me, his anger suffocating me.

"Why." Gaara demanded.

"The seal." I told him but by the look he was giving me I could tell that wasn't enough so I elaborated.

"I told you that it would change me, but it ended up changing Momo. She was taking control enough that my body responded to her instead of me. Hence me leaving but certain memories knocked some sense into me. Luckily I didn't eat that pill otherwise it would have been too late."

"How do I know your not lying?" Gaara asked.

"Why would I be going back to the direction of Konoha if I was lying? Why would I not struggle against your sand." I asked him. He got a smirk on his face, knowing I was right but kept me in the sand.

"Can you let me go? I want to hug my Panda!" I pouted. He scowled at the nickname but let his sand fall allowing me to tackle him in a hug. He caught me holding me tight as if I would leave him again. I smiled into his chest. It was no fair that he got so much taller than me. Then he pulled apart to look at my face but his hands still on my waist holding me there. He brought one hand and wiped something off my cheek, it was then I realized I was crying.

"Its good to have you back Sakura." Gaara said softly.

"I should've never left in the first place." I told him. "Thanks for stopping me from making the stupidest mistake in my life."

"But I thought—

"Who do you think was in those memories? Besides you and the knucklehead brought them on, your voices and actions I heard it all." I interrupted him to explain.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he ran tackling Gaara and I.

"Get off you idiot." Gaara ordered. He complied then hugged me separately, in what was a hug of death.

"Sakura don't ever do that again! I don't know what I would do without my little sister!" Naruto scolded me.

"Naruto she is turning blue, let her go before you kill her." Shikamaru told him. At that I was immediately dropped, Naruto laughing sheepishly before muttering an apology. I laughed at the knucklehead.

"Sorry Naruto, it won't happen again." I vowed.

"Of course it won't! Not on my watch!!" Naruto shouted. I giggled at his antics, typical Naruto.

"But about the little sister thing, I'm older than you." I told him.

"Yeah but I'm taller." He said standing next to me. He was only taller because his stupid spikey hair.

"Whatever." I mumbled and turned on the walkie talkie again.

"Hey blondie, hows the situation?" I asked into the device, everyone looked to me confused and wondered who blondie was.

"Back up should be there pinky. Is the Uchiha taken care of?"

"Yes, not sure where he is but I ditched him." I told her.

"What did you do?" Tsunade asked sighing.

"I threw him at Gaara when he was chasing me and Gaara threw him behind him, that's all I know." I said laughing into the walkie talkie. Stupid chicken ass. I knew Tsunade was trying to hold in a laugh and shaking her head at me.

"Whose with you pinky?"

"Gaara, Shikamaru and Naruto." I replied.

"Hey why was I said last!" Naruto complained causing Tsunade to chuckle.

"Alright head back to the village with the team pinky, Shikamaru is still in charge."

"Oh come on blondie, a trip back to the village hardly needs a leader."

"Do as I say pinky, you are under punishment as soon as you enter the village need I remind you. You don't need to add something else to add to it."

"Alright blondie, I got you. Pinky out." I said turning off the walkie talkie. The three in my group were looking at me questioningly.

"Whose blondie?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Pinky?" Naruto laughed. I popped him upside his head and turned to Shikamaru.

"Tsunade made me carry this walkie talkie everywhere, using codenames. She would only respond if I used it. She's blondie and I'm pinky." I explained.

"Who came up with those?"

"Let's just say she was drunk, very_ very _drunk." I said. Shikamaru nodded in understanding.

"Let's head back." Shikamaru ordered, and we were on our way back to the village where my punishment awaited.

**Me: Well this as I reread this chapter, it felt kind of rushed, but a lot of plot stuff was in it so…But I had some Flashback fun! Hehe it was awesome to get away from the story and just put in random bits in, hoped you liked the little bit of fluff I put in. Do you think I am taking the relationship too slow, too fast, just right? Please give me feedback!! I thrive off of it, I need it! Lol just being overdramatic sorry. Well Review! I love to here from you guys!**


	13. The Return, Hinata, and Our Deepest Fear

**Me: Okay I'm back! Finally right? Well sorry it took so long but I have been having major writers block and I did this chapter like 5 times before this felt right. I know its kinda short but I should be updating again soon, my ideas are coming back fast and with this I think I can take the story in a good direction. Your ideas are always appreciated too so if you have some let me know!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

_Recap:_

"_Tsunade made me carry this walkie talkie everywhere, using codenames. She would only respond if I used it. She's blondie and I'm pinky." I explained._

"_Who came up with those?"_

"_Let's just say she was drunk, very _very _drunk." I said. Shikamaru nodded in understanding._

"_Let's head back." Shikamaru ordered, and we were on our way back to the village where my punishment awaited._

_End Recap._

**Back in the village…**

"SAKURA HARUNO! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!!!" A familiar voice yelled to me as I tried to sneek away. With a sigh I turned to her.

"Yes ma'am." I was right in front of her my head down knowing what I had done. Instead of more yelling as I was expecting I was engulfed in an embrace.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again squirt! Do you know how worried I was?" Tsunade asked me. I looked up at her.

"I know I know, you worried your head off." I answered. She shook her head.

"No! Does it look like my head is off?"

"Its just an expre—

"No, I was so worried I've been sober the entire time you've been gone!" Tsunade exclaimed. "You are on house arrest for as long as I see fit as a start to your punishment!"

"That's fair." I said.

"Oh its not only fair but you will also have someone with you at all times! The council and I will figure out the rest of your punishment later." Tsunade continued then turned to Naruto and Gaara.

"Gaara, Naruto not that you wouldn't already but I'm making it an official mission to watch over Sakura, I want one of you with her at all times. Now I must find Sasori and tell him the news and his mission as well. Seeya Squirt." She announced before walking away.

"So how long do you think house arrest will last?" I asked. My teammates looked at me and Naruto grinned.

"I don't know Sakura, she's your mother." Naruto joked but then got serious, "But I do know that your not leaving again."

Gaara nodded in agreement, each having an determined look in there eyes.

"Promise?" I asked equally serious.

"Oh its definitely a promise." Gaara stated in the voice of his that left no room for argument.

"Where are the others?" I asked suddenly remembering.

"They decided to fight so we could get to you. Well and Sasuke." Naruto said a sad look in his eyes. He was worried and this made me feel worse.

Everyone fought for me and Sasuke but did we really deserve it? We betrayed our village, even if I wasn't myself and I came back. I was still being punished for my wrong act, a punishment that was not up to what I deserved. Especially if someone died to bring me back.

My train of thought however was broken at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Hinata!" He yelled before running off to her. She was back along with Temari and Kankuro. However not exactly in the best of shape. She was bleeding. A lot. She was also unconscious which was not good. I rushed over to my best girl friend to make out the damage, Naruto shouting all the while with Temari and Kankuro trying to explain what happened.

Apparantly Hinata had come and saved Temari and Kankuro's butt in battle, but got really hurt herself. I began figuring out what to do with my medical knowledge but everyone was yelling, mainly Naruto and I couldn't concentrate.

"Naruto!" I said firmly. "Shut. Up. I am going to heal Hinata but I can't do that with you shouting."

Well he was speechless after that and I got down to work.

"Someone go contact Tsunade, tell her to prepare a medical squad." I ordered as my hands glowed a green. No one moved. "Now!"

And Gaara disappeared in sand being the fastest of the group. Concentrating on Hinata's major wound that was spilling all her blood I began to heal her. Molding my chakra into more blood for her, disinfecting the wound, and closing it slowly but surely. In healing the wound I noticed the poison flowing through her, mainly by her wound. Beginning to extract the poison would take more work but Hinata deserved the effort so I began doing that as well.

Color was returning to her features as the blood returned. Sadly my chakra was draining faster than I expected, -and I already wasn't at my full capacity- and the wound was just more than half way closed plus the other injuries located on her body.

I was getting tired but I had to know Hinata would be okay. Where the hell was Gaara?

Come on just a little more!

Darkness was beginning to suround my vision as I tried to concentrate on Hinata. As she got more lifelike I imagined that I became lifeless. I felt fragile. I couldn't even imagined how I looked right now.

Shaking those thought out of my head I reconcentrated on Hinata. She had to make it, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she died for me in a situation like this. It wasn't right. Come on Hinata! I know your strong, just get up.

The wound was gone, but Hinata's heart beat was still slow. I hadnt got rid of all the poison yet and was working on it. It was almost to her heart when I reached her but I stopped it there and began working my way to where it had been injected. It travelled far and was in many of her organs.

Gradually the beat of her heart sped up in my ears. More determined than ever I pushed my last bits of chakra into taking out the poison. Darkness filled my vision and this time I let it engulf me, a smile on my face and the thump thump of Hinata's heart in my thoughts.

I awoke to bright lights and white walls and I imediately knew where I was. The hospital.

"Sakura Rin Haruno!" A voice I knew oh to well shouted. I pushed myself up to see around the room and I saw it filled with my friends, the ones that would do anything for me. I smiled.

"Yeah mom?" I questioned turning to her.

"What am I supposed to do with you." she sighed shaking her head. My smile turned into a grin.

"When you figure it out let me know. Now can I get out of here?" I asked.

"Yeah I checked you out already. You did good today Squirt." She told me smiling.

"Well I had to make up for what I did." I told her. "Plus I would do anything for Hinata."

"If it wasn't for you, Hinata wouldn't have made it. I'm proud of you." Tsunade said. "But don't think this gets you off punishment. You are still under house arrest, and are suspended from missions until the council and I can come up with a date to settle on."

"I know." I said sighing.

"Well Squirt you've taken me off my duties long enough, I have papers to sign, missions to give out." Tsunade said before leaving me with my team, minus Sasori.

"Now to go suffer." I sighed heading to my house.

"Awe come on Sakura its not that bad." Naruto said trying to cheer me up. It failed.

"Naruto its like you not being able to eat Ichiraku's ramen." I told him and he gasped. "Which I can't do."

"Its not like you have a small house though." Naruto tried again.

"True. Sorry you guys got stuck with me too though." I apologized realizing I would be seeing them a lot more than usual.

"As if we would let you out of our sight after that anyway!" Naruto shouted and I looked to Gaara who by the look on his face agreed. I was stuck with them until I regained their trust and even after that. Somehow that idea didn't bother me, because I had people that cared about me.

Reaching my house which would be my prison for who knew how long. The better behavior I showed the sooner I could get out. That and I knew Tsunade would fight for me as much as she could.

"I hope we have ice cream, otherwise I will die!" I shouted overdramitically as I entered the house allowing my body guards entrance as well. Hmmm. What is there even to do in my house? Well might as well search it I might find something interesting. Eh that would take to long. I'll just find something to do.

"Well Sakura what do you plan to do?" Naruto asked getting impatient. I looked at him and frowned.

"I don't know, I'm trying to think but I can't remember the last time I was actually just stuck in the house to do stuff."

"Looks like this is going to be a looooong house arrest." Naruto sighed.

"Well you don't have to stay! You can leave whenever you want, I'm the one stuck here thanks to that freak Orochimaru!" I shouted at him, my anger growing.

"Sakura calm down, I was just trying to—

"Don't tell me to calm down! Ever think that I didn't want your help? Just go away!" I yelled at him and he frowned.

"Sorry that I cared Sakura, I thought that was what family was for." Naruto said softly before turning to the door. Man does he know how to make a person feel guilty.

"Naruto stop!" I shouted, he did but he didn't turn to me. "I'm sorry, its just…Gah I have too much time to think and it frustrates me! I didn't mean to take it out on you."

He turned to me, still not looking like his happy self but he came over and hugged me.

"Its okay Sakura, I forgive you." He whispered to me. He pulled away but his hands were still holding my arms and reached one hand to my face wiping away something wet.

I was crying.

Wiping away my own tears I smiled again.

"Thanks." I whispered back feeling some of the stress roll off me from those tears.

"So think of something to do?" Naruto asked.

"Its not very fun, but yeah." I said before yawning. I was seriously tired and needed to catch up on my sleep.

"Oh I see."

"Yeah, sleep." I said. "but only one of you have to stay with me so one of you can leave."

Naruto turned to Gaara, Gaara looked at Naruto. And right when Naruto was about to open his mouth Gaara spoke.

"Go ahead Naruto, you can leave."

"Really?" Naruto asked unsure.

"Yeah, I'm fine here. I'll watch her." Gaara confirmed and with that Naruto was out in a flash.

"Your really gonna stay while I sleep?" I asked, and he just shrugged.

"Naruto will be back soon." Gaara said.

"Why?" I asked curious.

"Its gonna rain." He said before turning on the tv. "Go to bed Sakura."

"Oh? And if I decide not to now?" I challenged.

"Sakura, I will make you." Gaara stated turning to me with a smirk on his face. I put my hands on my hips smirking right back. Then I began walking towards the couch sitting down watching the tv. I felt Gaara's eyes on me but I ignored them.

"Sakura." He said to me. I ignored it and took the remote looking for something to watch. Coach Carter was on so I left it there and watched. Meanwhile Gaara's sand was coming to me and before I could react, I was pulled next to him.

"No fair." I pouted. He got up with me following and I maneuvered myself out of the sand and back onto the couch. Once he noticed-which wasn't long-he turned to me and grabbed my legs. I held onto the couch, as he tried to pull me off, failing. Calmly he walked into my view of the tv and stood in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"Move!" I yelled trying to watch the movie. When he didn't move I did, moving to my old spot on the couch. Of course he just moved into my view again. Getting frustrated I used my water to drag him onto the couch. Deciding to mess with him more I moved onto his lap. When I felt his gaze on me I responded,

"Better view of the tv." I said resting my head against him. Apparently going to sleep wasn't an issue as we watched the movie. (Note: You can go on YouTube and watch this just type in Coach Carter our deepest fear)

_Coach Ken Carter walks into the gym to collect his belongings. He see's his team in desks studying with a few teachers._

"_Sir they can cut the chain off the door, but they can't make us play." Lyle tells him._

"_We've decided that we're going to finsih what you've started sir."_

"_Yeah so leave us be coach. We've got shit to do sir." Worm says._

_Coach Carter looks around the room at his players and smiles. Cruz stands up as Coach Carter turns to leave. _

"_Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequet. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure."_

_Coach Carter turns to him._

"_It is our light not our darkness that most frightens us. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightening about shrinking so that others don't feel insecure around you. We are all meant to shine, as children do. Its not just in some of us, its in everyone. And as we let our own light shine, we unconscious give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fears, our presence automatically liberates others. Sir I just want to say thank you. You save my life." Cruz finishes and sits back down._

"_Thank you sirs. All of you." Coach Carter says before leaving the gym._

That part spoke to me. I always loved that poem but right now, I felt as if that was me speaking, to my friends. They did save my life and when I was in that barrel on the way to Orochimaru's I realized that I was making a mistake. As soon as I corrected myself, I felt like a burden had been lifted from my shoulders. Snuggling into Gaara I let my consciousness slip away as I entered a realm of peace.

**Me: Feel free to kill me now! This chapter was not the greatest but I'm getting there! Sorry again for the major wait! Review please, even if it is a flame I deserve it.**


	14. Time Skip, Mission, and Strange Feelings

**Me: Hello everyone! Here is chapter 14. School's sadly not out for me yet (Stupid snowdays) and I have a project in english I should be doing but I wrote this instead. So Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto…**

*****************************TIME SKIP****************************

A girl around 16 was running through the trees, going from branch to branch nearing her destination. She had completed her mission and was on her way home. This was her test and she was determined to make her family back home proud. Her mother put a lot of faith in her for her special test, and it could cost her posistion if she failed. But she knew her mother wasn't concerned about that, she wanted her daughter back.

The teenager grabbed her neck as pain shot through it, causing her to slow down as well. But looking through the trees again she saw it. Her home. Forgeting the pain she raced on, her home in sight. As she got closer she saw the gate and a group gathered there, for her, some possibly to go after her if she failed. But this was the homestretch and she wasn't going to fail.

"You can't get me that easily." She whispered to herself, lightly touching the mark on her neck.

Now in view of everyone at the gate of her village, she saw her mother and her aunt. Let's not forget her father figure, and all her friends as well. Slowing to a walk to not run into everybody, the girl made her entrance. None of them were looking at her, they appeared to be arguing.

"This was a mistake! She is of value to the village and you practically gave her up to Orochimaru's hands!" A council man shouted at Tsunade.

"She's not going to go to him! Sakura wouldn't do that!!" Naruto defended his sister.

"And how do you know that for sure? She left you once didn't she?" Another council man countered.

"Because..." Naruto trailed off as the words of the council man sank in.

"Because I'm right here." The girl said, getting everyone's heads to turn to her. The girl smiled and waved at everyone as they stood in shock. "Miss me?"

That's all it took to get tackled into a hug. The girl laughed at her brother as she was spun around.

"Glad to see you too Naruto." The girl told him before he finally let her down but still hugging her his head buried in her shoulder.

"I knew you would come back, Sakura." Naruto whispered to her as she felt something wet. Pulling away to see his face Sakura smiled wiping away his tears.

"Smile Naruto, tears don't suit you." Sakura said to him. That's all it took for him to break out into a grin that he was famous for. Sakura smiled back before she was pulled away into another hug.

"You've had enough time Naruto, it's my turn." A familiar soothing voice snapped at him. Sakura just giggled and hugged back.

"There's enough of me to go around." Sakura teased.

"I don't care, I don't want to be last to hug my own daughter!" Tsunade stated before leaning down to whisper something to her.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down." She whispered and Sakura good hear the joy in her voice as she said that. Sakura broke away and smiled. Tsunade smiled back then ruffled her hair. "Good job Squirt. Mission is a success."

"I hate when you do that." Sakura half-heartedly growled at her mother, fixing her hair.

"Sakura Haruno do not think you are done yet." Shizune called before embracing her in a hug.

"I didn't forget about you aunty Shizune." Sakura said. Once let go she was approached by her father figure Kakashi. They had gotton close after her house arrest, he stopped by to help her with curse seal. He even trained her a little in her back yard so she didn't get too bored. Then of course after she was off house arrest she got to work at the hospital, her returning patient was Kakashi from always overexerting himself in missions. She would scold him that he would get himself killed one day, he would give her a small smile from under his mask then go back to his book. Yes he was like the father she lost and she was like the daughter he never had.

Kakashi smiled at her under his mask, his book no where in sight although she knew where he kept it.

"Good job Sakura." He said softly to her. Sakura smiled before engulfing him in a hug knowing he wouldn't do it otherwise even though he wanted to. Rubbing her back like a father would, he hugged her back. After letting go Sakura searched the crowd for a certain person with red hair. Not her sensei, she knew he was sent on a mission before she even got her's and wouldn't be back for another week. No she was looking for her quiet teammate. Sakura turned around about to ask Naruto where he was when she saw him. He had been a few feet behind her with his signature smirk on his face.

"Looking for someone." It wasn't a question, he knew very well what she was doing, he just wanted to rub it in. Letting it slide Sakura ran into his arms, that he had as close to welcoming to her as he can get, not having his arms crossed against his chest like normal and allowing Sakura to slide her arms around his torso with his wrapping around hers.

"Did everything go okay Sakura?" He asked quietly so that only she would hear. He wasn't talking about her mission but rather her test laced into her mission. Her curse mark. Letting go enough to see his face she answered.

"It acted up, but I knew it would. Just thinking about coming home to everyone made me forget about it." She explained to him. He nodded before letting her go.

"More people want to see you, go on Sakura." Gaara said to her allowing her to reunite with her other friends.

"But Gaa—

"I'll catch up more with you later at Ichiraku's with Naruto. You already know he's going to want to celebrate." He anounced cutting her off a small smile on his face, more of his true happiness shone threw his eyes though. Smiling back Sakura nodded.

"Deal. You ditch and I kill you." Sakura teased. Gaara nodded.

"You could try." He joked right back. "I'll be there, Sakura."

"Good. See ya later than Panda-kun!" Sakura said to him before running of to her other friends.

**Meanwhile…**

"Seems like our little Sakura is allowed to go out on missions again." A snake like voice announced with a sadistic smile on his face in the midst of the shadows

"Would you like me to do anything Lord Orochimaru?"

"No Kabuto, let's just see how strong our Sakura has gotton." Orochimaru said.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said before leaving.

"Orochimaru when's my training." An arrogant voice demanded.

"Such impatiance as always, Sasuke-kun."

"I didn't come here to play games, I came to get power." Sasuke sneered.

"Have I not given you that? Have I not trained you like I promised?"

"Hn."

"Your training will continue, Sasuke-kun meet on the training grounds and I will be there shortly." Orochimaru announced and Sasuke left.

"Soon my Sakura, your purpose will be fulfilled." Orochimaru declared before disappearing into the darkness.

**Back in Konoha…**

"Come on Sakura please!!!" Naruto begged the pink haired konoichi.

"Naruto, no." Sakura stated.

"But I want a rematch!" Naruto whined.

"Another time, I want to enjoy my time with my friends." Sakura told him.

"Promise?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, beating you is my specialty." Sakura teased.

"Yes! Wait a minute, Sakura!" Naruto complained. Sakura just smiled and turned to Hinata.

"How do you stand him?" Sakura asked.

"Love knows no boundaries I guess." Hinata shrugged. The two girls giggled.

"You two make such a cute couple, I'm proud Naruto finally asked you. He's only had a crush on you since the academy." Sakura said causing the couple to blush.

"Ne, Sakura that's not fair. I didn't know Hinata liked me too!" Naruto said pouting. Hinata smiled and snuggled to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Sakura smiled at the couple before turning to her other side and converse with them. Upon turning Sakura noticed Gaara staring at her with amusement.

"What?" She questioned playfully. He just shook his head and went back to eating his ramen, a hint of a smile on his face. Sakura poked his side causing him to jump a little. Gaara turned and glared at her.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Sakura asked acting ignorant and poking him in the side again.

"That."

"What?" Sakura repeated the action but her hand was stopped before she made contact. Sakura looked at the hand holding her wrist then up to the owners face. "Let go."

"Let what go?" Gaara asked mimicking Sakura from before. Sakura just tugged her wrist up to get it in view of his face.

"This." She told him motioning with her other hand her wrist.

"No." He told her with a smirk on his face.

"And why not?" Sakura questioned. Gaara leaned closer to her his lips right by her ear.

"I don't want to." Gaara whispered huskily causing Sakura to blush. Gaara smirked at her reaction.

"AWWW! Gaara and Sakura sitting in a tree!" Temari shouted. The two immediately turned to her, Gaara still holding her wrist and cheeks a bit pink and Sakura almost the shade of a tomato.

"Temari…" Gaara growled in warning.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kankuro continued.

"Kankuro." Gaara said with venom dripping out of his mouth. Gaara stood up obviously angry and ready to attack his siblings. The two gulped, knowing they wouldn't be able to escape if they tried. Sakura stood up as well, her wrist still in Gaara's grasp which had tightened in his anger almost painfully. She moved to get in front of Gaara, blocking his way to his siblings.

"Gaara stop." Sakura told him.

"Sakura get out of my way." Gaara warned.

"How?" Sakura asked as she held up her wrist that was still in his hold. Gaara looked at her wrist but also looked at his hand wrapped tightly around it, so tight that his knuckles were white. He loosened his grip letting go completely to examine her wrist. His fingers marks wrapped her wrist in red against her pale skin. Gaara turned away from her before leaving.

"Gaara!" Sakura called after him. He didn't stop just continued on. Sakura sighed and turned to his siblings. "I'll deal with you two later."

"But—

The ground rumbled as Sakura tapped her foot to the ground using her chakra to send a mini earthquake in their direction before running after Gaara.

"Gaara!" Sakura called out again. No response was returned. "Where did he go?"

**With Gaara…**

"What do I do father? I hurt her." Gaara quesitoned. "When I'm around her I don't know how to act. She's so different from everyone else."

'**She's important to you kid, very important.'**

"What do you mean? Of course she's important to me." Gaara questioned his demon.

'**You'll understand soon…I think.' **Shukaku said to him before disappearing into the depths of Gaara's mind.

"Please help me father…" Gaara whispered.

Sakura entered the clearing to find Gaara with one hand on a stone and his head down. Once she saw Gaara her expression saddened. He was at the Konoha Memoral Stone for ninja's who died or were MIA. His father was on that stone and he came here when he was troubled.

"Gaara." Sakura called out making her presence known, as Gaara turned to her. Sakura approached him slowly, not wanting him to just disappear on her. Upon reaching him she immediately embraced him in a comforting hug. Gaara returned the embrace, holding onto Sakura as if she would disappear.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Gaara told her. Sakura nodded into his chest, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I know, Gaara, I know."

"No Sakura, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of hurt you." He repeated in her hair. Sakura pulled away and showed him her wrist.

"Gaara look my wrist is fine. See." Sakura told him. Gaara still frowned and took a hold of her wrist.

"Sakura." He said unsure.

"You don't hurt me Gaara. I'm a ninja, what you did to me didn't even register in my head as pain." Sakura explained to him. Then she pulled her hair back to reveal the curse mark on her neck. "This is something that hurts me, and you, you help stop the pain.

"Gaara, you help me everyday. You a major reason to stay in Konoha."

"Really Sakura?" Gaara asked stepping closer to her.

"Yeah." Sakura replied softly as Gaara leaned toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Sakura began leaning in as well and soon their lips met in a gentle kiss filled with passion.

**Me: That's it for now everyone! How was it? I personally enjoyed the end, of course when you're a GaaSaku fan you would. But Orochimaru's cooking up something and we shall find out what was his purpose in giving the mark to Sakura. Anyway tell me what you think and REVIEW!!!! Please.**


	15. Transformation, Hiding, & Investigating

**Me: Another chapter up and ready to go! Hope you all like and thanks to all my previous reviewers! Last chapter was my most reviewed chapter so far and I was estatic! You guys are what keep me going so here's your present as more of the plot unfolds…**

**No ownage of Naruto…**

"You don't hurt me Gaara. I'm a ninja, what you did to me didn't even register in my head as pain." Sakura explained to him. Then she pulled her hair back to reveal the curse mark on her neck. "This is something that hurts me, and you, you help stop the pain.

"Gaara, you help me everyday. You a major reason to stay in Konoha."

"Really Sakura?" Gaara asked stepping closer to her.

"Yeah." Sakura replied softly as Gaara leaned toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Sakura began leaning in as well and soon their lips met in a gentle kiss filled with passion.

The two broke apart both slightly out of breath. Sakura turned suddenly embarassed on what happened, while Gaara stared at her a smirk on his face. But as time passed and Sakura still didn't move-Gaara wasn't sure what was going on since he could only see her back-Gaara's smirk dropped. Maybe he shouldn't of kissed her, but it felt right to him and she kissed back.

"Sakura…" Gaara said unsure. Sakura didn't respond, she was busy battling within herself.

**Sakura, you do realize your standing like an idiot right now? **Momo asked as Sakura was still in a daze. But her question imediately snapped her out of her reverie, touched her lips quickly before turning to Gaara. Gaara sighed with relief.

"You okay Sakura?"

"Yeah, better than okay actually."

"You should get some sleep Sakura." Gaara said after a short silence, Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, good idea." Sakura agreed, watching as Gaara turned to walk home. Sakura quickly followed, getting a view of the night sky as it was free from lots of clouds. Once outside her house Sakura watched Gaara head to his.

"Gaara." Sakura called out. He stopped and turned to her, not expecting to see her run to him and embrace him but caught her nonetheless. Once back on the ground, and out of his arms Sakura gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Gaara." Was all she said before disappearing into her home.

Sakura once inside, went straight up to her room for a well deserved rest but first she needed to wash up after her very long day. Starting up a shower and stripping down, Sakura checked the water before entering.

_Hey Momo?_

**Huh? What?**

_Does anything feel funny to you?_

**Funny? What do you mean funny? I don't feel anything funny.**

_Alright I was just asking…_

Sakura finished up her shower, got in her pj's and jumped under the covers not knowing that something was happening to her. All she could do was question why Momo seemed to be hiding.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Next Morning…**

Gaara woke from his meditation much to his displeasure from a certain irritating demon.

**Kid, something's wrong.**

_Oh really? What._

**I'm not kidding this time. Something is really not right.**

Gaara just ignored his demon and got up to start his day, not knowing how right Shukaku was.

**At the Haruno Household…**

"Sakura! Get up you have hospital duty!" Tsunade yelled up the stairs. Sensing no response Tsunade headed up the stairs.

"Sakura Rin Haruno, get up!" Tsunade yelled louder this time heard even next door. At the door of Sakura room Tsunade entered ready to shake her daughter awake, but what she saw is what she hadn't expected. Sakura was not only not conscious but floating above her bed, her blanket had fallen. Sakura's hair was also a mix between her pink and a light purple and had grown a little past her shoulders.

"What in the world." Tsunade said in awe, as a purple chakra seeped out of Sakura, almost dancing around her. Tsunade stood there not really sure what was going on or what to do about it. She just hoped Shizune would come by and help her soon.

**Inside Sakura's Mind…**

_What the hell is happening to me! Momo!!_

**Ummm****…**

_Momo!_

**Alright, your kinda sorta transforming-ish**

_Transforming-ish?! Into what!_

**Remember when I told you that I was an old Haruno soul? Well that's not exactly true…**

_What are you then? And what else did you lie about!_

**Well all Haruno's don't have something like me, just a few. Prodigies if you will. You of course are one of them, and well I don't really know how to say what I am.**

_Try. You owe me that._

**Alright [sigh] you know about demons, hell you befriended two of them. Well I am kinda the opposite of that, I still have special abilities that make us well not human as you know like demons.**

_So your like an angel?_

**I suppose you could call us angels, without the wings and halos.**

_So what am I exactly transforming into?_

**Well maybe not exactly transforming, its kinda a metamorphosis type deal, ya know when a catapillar becomes a butterfly. They are the same family, ones just an adult and the other is the child.**

_So its like puberty. Again. [sigh] Go figure._

**Yeah but different. You'll become more like me, and if the clan continues you might end up in someone's body.**

_I thought that you said you weren't an old Haruno soul._

**I said it wasn't completely true, I am a Haruno but not exactly a soul. Like an angel like you said before.**

_I knew when I found out your name was Momo something wasn't right._

**Well that's just my nickname, I'm not going to tell you my actual name.**

_Why not?_

**I hate it, and its not something you need to know.**

_When do I wake up from this 'metamorphosis'?_

**When its done.**

_Thanks a lot…_

**Back With Tsunade…**

"Woah, what's happening with Sakura?" Shizune asked as she ended her search to find Tsunade.

"I found her like this, I was hoping you would have an idea." Tsunade replied.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No."

"Naruto and Gaara are going to freak if they see her like this. They'll think it's the curse." Shizune stated.

"Yes, the purple chakra is similar and it could very well be the curse mark, but it seems less sinister more light and free to be that." Tsunade analyzed.

"Yeah, but they won't see it that way."

"Exactly why I'm not telling them. Sakura has offically gone on a mission as of early this morning. Now just to hide her." Tsunade announced jumping to grab Sakura's body and carry her to the houses basement room. No one ever went in the basement so no one would look there and that way if it was the curse she could lock Sakura down there. When Sakura was situated on the bed, or rather above it Tsunade turned to Shizune.

"No one besides you and I are to know of this. Understood?" Tsunade said completely serious.

"Of course Tsunade."

"Now to get to work, I can already sense the mountain of paperwork that's on my desk." Tsunade said tiredly before poofing to the office, just in time to avoid the group coming to see Sakura.

"Sakura! Come on you promised breakfast!" Naruto shouted. Shizune gulped, and tried to make a run for it.

"Hey Shizune where's Sakura?" Naruto called to her. _Luck is not on my side today_ Shizune thought.

"Sakura was sent on a mission." Shizune answered smoothly. Only to get skeptical looks and a glare from Gaara.

"When?" Hinata asked.

"Early this morning."

"Another mission already?" Temari stated. "The councilmen were already against her going on her last one, why would they agree so quickly." Shizune held her hands in front of her.

"Don't look at me I don't assign the missions." She said.

"I got to go help at the hospital, seeya!" Shizune disappeared.

"Somethings not right." Temari said. "Somethings happened to Sakura and someone doesn't want us to know."

**Told you kid!** Shukaku said in Gaara's mind.

"I agree." Hinata said

"But what and who?" Naruto asked.

"Does it matter, I'm going to find out what." Temari said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"To the genius, he should be able to help." Temari replied before heading to her direction, everyone else following her.

**Back Inside Sakura's Mind…**

_Got any three's?_

**Go fish. Got any—**

_Wait! I got what I wanted, its still my turn. Got any kings?_

**Gah! You win, I quit.**

_Hehe! VICTORY IS MINE! Anyway, how long does this 'transformation' last?_

**Anywhere from a few hours to a couple days.**

_Days!? Oh geeze I'm gonna die of boredom before that happens!_

**Time actually goes slower in here.**

_What! Kill me now!_

**That's good, it means that more time has passed in the real world which the time of your transformation actually goes by.**

_Really? So how long has it been about?_

**It's probably lunch time right now.**

**With Shikamaru…**

"And I fit in this how?" Shikamaru asked taking a bite of his sandwhich.

"Don't you want to know what's going on with Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"That troublesome woman always has something going on with her." Shikamaru stated.

"Yes or no lazy ass." Temari demanded.

"I'll help. After lunch." Shikamaru told them grabbing some chips.

"You mean we searched all morning to find you and you are going to wait until after you eat to help us!" Temari shouted irritated.

"I guess so." Was all Shikamaru said continuing his lunch.

"Well then pass the chips." Temari sighed sitting on the picnic blanket.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"I don't see what you were so worried about, nobody has bothered me yet Shizune." Tsunade said signing her last paper.

"But they seemed det—

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto shouted cutting Shizune off barging into Tsunades office.

"Just my luck." Tsunade muttered under her breath.

"We have some questions for you." Temari stated. Tsunade looked at the group, not surprised at most of the people present. Except one.

"Shikamaru?" Tsunade said perplexed. "You too."

"As troublesome as it is, yes." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Where is Sakura?" Naruto asked as the lights were shut off except one that shone over Tsunade.

"A mission." Tsunade replied easily.

"How did the council agree to that?" Temari questioned.

"I don't tell them everything, I'm in charge of the village not them." Tsuande said crossing her arms and glared at her.

"When was the mission given?" Shikamaru asked.

"This morning, early. None of you would've been up most likely." Tsunade said with ease. The teens looked at each other before huddling away from Tsunade.

"She's good." Naruto whispered.

"Yeah, a little too good." Temari stated. "She's got the gaps filled in quite nicely. Got any idea Shikamaru?"

"I'm thinking." Shikamaru told them.

"Think harder!" Temari demanded.

"I got it." Shikamaru said before they broke the huddle.

"Are you kids done yet, I still have work to get to." Tsunade said impatiently.

"Not quite. What kind of mission would be so important to send Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's classified information."

"Why?" Shikamaru questioned and Tsunade sighed.

"I'm kidding its not classified." Tsunade said and Shikamaru smirked thinking he was getting somewhere. "But I needed a medic to do it, Sakura was the only one I could use."

"What do you need a medic for?" Hinata asked.

"Herbs to make medicine. We've been low and I only trust a medics eye to find them. Last time I sent a normal ninja out to get them they came back with the wrong plants, in fact they were poisonous. Lucky a medic checked them before they were produced otherwise someone could've had some serious problems." Tsunade explained. The group sighed, before leaving not noticing the smirk on Tsunade's face as they left.

"Sounds like it is just a normal mission." Hinata stated.

"Yeah." Temari sighed. "And I thought this was going to get interesting."

"Well there goes my cloud watching time." Shikamaru said as the sun began to go down.

"Ramen anyone?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Everyone agreed except Gaara.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked. "Another time Naruto, I'm going to head home." Gaara said before walking away.

"Alright later!" Naruto shouted before leading the group to the famous Ichiraku's.

I** was so sure something was wrong**. Shukaku said.

_It's not the first time you've been wrong._ Gaara told him before going on his roof. That's when he felt it a strong energy coming from Sakura's house. _Maybe you were right after all, Shukaku _Gaara thought as he went to go investigate.

**In Sakura's Mind…Again…**

_What's going on!_

**It's the final stage and fair warning you might look different.**

_How more different can I look! I have pink hair for pete's sake!_

**Remember the whole puberty thing…Well you might come out mature. **

_How mature?_

**Just more curvey, longer hair which will probably get darker or lighter, maybe even taller. Ya know just fill out, kinda like how I look.**

_You look well, perfect. I'm going to look like that?_

**Yeah, you'll even get some of my abilities. Like you said, like an angel but you know not one.**

_What other abilities? You already taught me so much._

**I****n due time Sakura, you will learn the true range of your abilities. But for now, time for you to complete your transformation.**

_What do I do?_

**Open your eyes.**

**In Sakura's house…**

"What are you hiding Tsunade." Gaara demanded.

"Ever heard of privacy Sabaku? I have things down there that no one is to see except me." Tsunade told him glaring.

"I'll find out what's down there." Gaara told her before a whirl of sand engulfed him, only for him to appear in the same spot a few moments later.

"Ha, your little jutsu won't work." Tsunade mocked. "The basement is specialized so that no one can get in with any jutsu unless I allow. There are village secrets down there, like I said for my eyes only."

"There's more than village secrets, your hiding something that gave off a huge burst of energy and I plan to find out what." Gaara told her. "In fact I think its Sakura. It's the curse isn't it."

"Sakura is on a mission." Tsunade stated.

"Yeah a nice cover up." Gaara said.

**With Sakura…**

Sakura opened her eyes like Momo told her to find herself in a room she didn't recognize. She also found that instead of laying in a bed she was floating above it. How she didn't know but she was going to find out.

_Momo how am I floating!_

**It's one of your abilities, flying. No wings though, they would get in the way.**

_But how!_

**Oh, well its kind of natural, like breathing. You can get down and up whenever you want. Your body automatically takes some of your chakra and uses it to give you flight. Just make yourself feel heavy and you'll get to the ground.**

Doing as told Sakura imagined she was as heavy as a whale and sure enough she was lowering to the ground. _This could be useful and fun,_ Sakura thought. Once on the ground Sakura remembered that Momo said she would look different. Fill out as she put it. Looking around the room she found a full length mirror. How convienent. Sakura gasped at the changes.

Sakura's hair had grown and got slightly darker, it was just above her chest now, which had also grown. Sakura went from a B cup to a about a C. Sakura did a twirl to see the rest of the changes and noticed she was more graceful, not that she was really clusmy but something seemed different in her movements.

Momo had been right she had filled out, curves in all the right places, she looked less like a stick now like she had in her younger days. She was happy about that too, people would ask her if she wasn't eating and she would tell them she was eating a balanced diet but none would believe her. She had a fast metabolism it wasn't her fault that she stayed that akward scrawny kid.

Then a thought occurred to her. If she noticed all these changes then everyone would, how in the world would she explain this? As a matter of fact how would she get out of where ever she was with out someone seeing her! Sakura scanned the room again and noticed stairs. Not wanting to make noise Sakura willed herself to fly just above them and to the door. She stopped when she heard voices.

"Cover up! Look Sabaku, you can believe me or you can't but obviously Sakura's gone and if she had went to Orochimaru I wouldn't be sitting here lying to you I would have your ass going to get her!" Tsunade shouted in anger.

"Well then explain what I felt." Gaara demanded.

"I don't have to and you don't have the authority to tell me otherwise. I am the Hokage Sabaku, not you." Tsunade told him. That was all Sakura needed to hear before she tried to get out to stop those two. But she couldn't go through the door could she? _Ah the hell with it, I'm too lazy to figure a way out without anyone seeing or sensing me, _Sakura decided before landing on the ground and opening the door. The two turned in shock to see her.

"S-Sakura?" Tsunade said in surprise.

"Hey." Sakura said nervously. The two just continued to stare at her, looking her up and down not believing what they were seeing. Sakura sighed. "I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?"

**Me: Wow shocker! Even for me, I had no idea I was going to do this until I wrote it. But hey my best ideas come when I don't think about them. Anyways hope you enjoyed and are ready for more because I have a long summer ahead of me and am prepared to write! Tell me what you think, REVIEW!!!**


	16. Explanation, Naruto's Right? & GaaSaku!

**Me: Updatage! Lol anyway lets get to the chapter!**

**Zuki Miyazaki: Thank you so much for your review, I seriously went crazy with joy [your review plus all the sugar I had is probably the cause] anyway I know its taken forever for those two to just get together already, but its coming and everyone sees it like Kankuro and Temari when they teased them. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story and I like your idea as well so sit tight and watch it all unfold. **

**No Ownage of Naruto…**

_Ah the hell with it, I'm too lazy to figure a way out without anyone seeing or sensing me, _Sakura decided before landing on the ground and opening the door. The two turned in shock to see her. "S-Sakura?" Tsunade said in surprise.

"Hey." Sakura said nervously. The two just continued to stare at her, looking her up and down not believing what they were seeing. Sakura sighed. "I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?"

"Yes you do." Tsunade demanded. Sakura looked around trying to find an escape route but one look at Gaara told her that he wasn't going to let her get away. _Thanks a lot Momo, you have given me nothing but trouble! _Sakura shouted at her. **Don't blame me, its in your genes. That would be your parents fault. **Momo defended laughing a little at Sakura's predicament.

"Sakura." Gaara growled in warning. He wanted an explanation and he wanted one now.

"Alright, alright, but don't blame me if I don't explain very well I barely know what's going on either." Sakura told them stalling and hoping to not explain everything she knows until later, possibly never. **You know a lot more than you think, there isn't much to it.** Momo told her but Sakura inwardly frowned, _they don't need to know that!_

"Just explain, now." Tsunade demanded.

"Okay, here goes." Sakura said preparing herself aka stalling.

"Tsunade how's S-S-Sakura?!" Shizune shouted the last part as she saw the 'matured' Sakura. Sakura smiled and waved nervously.

"What's wrong with my student?" a voice asked getting the attention of the room as Sakura carefully floated above them and made her escape.

"Look for yourself, Sasori." Tsunade said pointing in the direction of where Sakura was. Sasori looked where Tsunade pointing then back at her confused.

"No one's there." Sasori told her and everyone looked around the room expecting to see Sakura sneaking out but no one saw her.

"Sakura Haruno you are so dead when I find you!!" Tsunade shouted. At that a load of Sakura's friends barged in, asking the group a load of questions.

"What's wrong with Sakura?"

"Where is she?"

"What did she do?"

"Enough!!" Tsunade shouted. "Sakura will explain all of it when I find her, then she will be planning her funeral."

"Her chakra signature is close, she's still in the house." Gaara pointed out and Sakura mentally cursed him.

"Who?" Kakashi asked as he burst in, late as always.

"Sakura." Naruto answered.

"Did you try underneath you?" He asked.

"No." Tsunade answered. "And I'm not about to ruin my house trying."

"I'll do it. Be right back." Kakashi said before sinking into the floor. Of course they forgot about the basement so and the special protection so he appeared a few seconds later with no results.

"Well she obviously isn't there." Kakashi announced.

"Upstairs, some of you stay here incase she is hiding infact some of you look around." Tsunade ordered before heading upstairs.

10 minutes later…

"Did any of you find her?" Tsunade seethed.

"Nope." Everyone answered.

"Where could she be?" Temari asked. No one answered as they all thought for a moment.

"Oh, oh! I got it!" Naruto shouted.

"This should be good." Tsunade muttered.

"Remember the chuunin exams?" Naruto asked and everyone nodded. "And the fight with Sakura vs. Ino?" Again everyone nodded. "Well Momo came out after Ino called out Sakura, and she flew Ino up into the balcony."

"Yeah Naruto what's you point?" Tsunade asked.

"She _flew_!" Naruto repeated and Sakura cursed her team, Gaara again for pointing out she was still in the house and Naruto for remembering that she flew. She had no place to hide up here and as soon as they looked up they would see her. Of course no one caught on to what Naruto was saying so he looked up alone a smirk crossing his face. Naruto looked back at the group then pointed up. Sighing they all looked up to see a sheepish Sakura waving at them.

"Hi everyone." Sakura said floating still.

"Sakura Rin Haruno get down here now! You are in so much trouble!" Tsunade yelled.

"But technically I didn't leave the room, so I didn't leave you." Sakura pointed out.

"But you still haven't explained!"

"Explain what?" Temari asked.

"How she looks so different." Tsunade told her.

"Different? She looks like Sakura." Naruto said. (They had a really tall ceiling so they can't make Sakura out well)

"Wait until she gets down." Gaara said then he looked up at Sakura. "So I suggest you come down before I make you."

"How, I'm up—Oh." Sakura said as sand came towards her. "Alright I'm coming, no need to sandhandle me." Sakura told him as she began floating down to them, peoples eyes widening in shock as she was on the ground with them.

"What happened!?" Naruto asked/shouted. The rest who didn't know, nodded in agreement.

"Well what did you all think was happening to me? I was floating unconscious practically all day." Sakura asked the group.

"Wait, you were here all day? Tsunade told us you went on a mission!" Naruto complained.

"Well you would've thought it was the curse, purple chakra was around her." Tsunade explained.

"It still could be the curse you know." Sasori pointed out. Sakura rolled her eyes as everyone began arguing what happened to her. _And here I thought they wanted me to explain…_Sakura thought. After five minutes of 'discussion' Sakura had enough and decided to end it, no matter how much she tried to get out of explaining before. **Hey just about everyone who needs to know is here so you won't have to explain a whole bunch of times.** Momo told her and she agreed.

"HEY!!" Sakura shouted getting everyones attention on her. "How about you let me explain instead of fighting over what happened to me when none of you know."

"Oh so now you want to explain." Tsunade stated rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm not getting out of it, and I'm not telling anyone this again so listen." Sakura announced and everyone remained quiet curious on what changed her, even Naruto. "Alright to end the mystery of what happened it was because of Momo not the curse mark so I'm not leaving for Orochimaru.

"I suppose it all started last night, I came home to get some sleep after trying to find Gaara, did my routine of shower and all that stuff but something felt different so I asked Momo who denied anything acting really weird but I just shrugged it off and went to bed." Sakura began leaving out the part where she and Gaara kissed. "That's where Tsunade covered up for me and hid me in the basement, but while all this was happening Momo explained what she was as I lived a day in her shoes. Let me tell you it took forever!

"Anyway she said I was 'maturing' as you can see and that I would discover my true potential and what not. Also giving me the ability to fly." Sakura explained.

"What is Momo?" Hinata asked.

"Well, the way she said it was that you know about demons, of course you do theres two in the room. Anyway she said that she was like the opposite of them, like an angel kinda. Angel is the best way to describe them I guess, because they aren't human due to the fact of well nonhuman abilities like Gaara and his sand its natural, like flying now is for me. I guess I have more abilities that are weird and abnormal but she won't tell me, I have to find out by myself." Sakura replied and the group nodded.

"That is so cool!" Naruto shouted, grinning like well Naruto. Sakura smiled at him. "Your like a superhero, like Superwoman with your inhuman strength and now you can fly too!"

"Yeah I guess so…" Sakura said sheepishly. "Do you guys even know what time it is?"

"10:00 why?" Temari answered.

"Well going from stuck in my head to the real world apparently has a different time system. Its a lot slower, felt like I was in there for a week. Plus I'm wide awake." Sakura replied.

"You should get rest, its time to train." Tsunade told her.

"What why!?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"I want to see your 'abilities' Sakura." Tsunade said smirking.

"No you just want to punish me!!" Sakura acused.

"Well its going to be a tournament type deal, I'm going to put you against any ninja I chose." She said.

"WHAT!"

"Sakura your chakra level already increased, plus I trained you. You could take any level."

"But your not going to put me up against some average joe, its going to be someone like like…

"Like who? You don't know who I'm going to pick." Tsunade said smugly.

"Like Itachi! I bet I have to face him."

"How did yo—I mean I might, he is a possibilty."

"No you will I can tell." Sakura said sighing. "What's next Kakashi, or Jiraya…"

"Just go to bed, and all of you get out of my house!" Tsunade ordered. Everyone scattered and Sakura floated up the stairs, out her window and onto the roof to look at the stars. She soon had company as Gaara joined her.

"You'll do fine tomorrow." Gaara said to her, as the two locked eyes. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah I guess, I haven't had a good fight in a while either. Plus Itachi could take a few blows to his ego too." Sakura said giggling. "Hey Gaara, what exactly are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean like relationship wise, we obviously crossed the just friends line, well I did at least. I don't want to be just your friend." Sakura told him looking away. Gaara gently grabbed her chin to turn her to face him, a small smile on his lips.

"Neither do I." Gaara told her before he crashed his lips to hers. Gaara brought her on his lap to deepen the kiss and Sakura's arms wound around his neck hands in his hair. The moment however was ruined.

"Woah Gaara's getting some!" Kankuro shouted breaking the two apart, Sakura and Gaara both a little red. Sakura from embarassment, Gaara from anger.

"About time, those two have been into each other for a loooooooong time!" Naruto shouted extending the long to empahsize his point. Sakura began growing bold and decided to get them away.

"I'll kill you two tomorrow, so write out your wills now." Sakura shouted to them.

"Why tomorrow?" Kankuro asked.

"Cause I'm busy with something else right now…" Sakura told them before kissing Gaara, shocking everyone, including Gaara who inwardly shrugged it off kissing back. Everyone left not wanting to see the two make out although some had to be dragged away; Kankuro, Naruto.

"If that's what happens everytime one of those two do something stupid, I wouldn't mind to have them around more." Gaara said after the couple broke apart for air. Sakura giggled then nuzzled him to get closer.

"You don't need those two, it was fun and its going to happen a lot more." Sakura told him.

"Oh?" Gaara questioned teasingly.

"Don't 'oh' me. You liked it."

"Yes I did." Gaara whispered into her ear huskily then nibbled it playfully. Sakura moaned, then sighed in contentment of just being in Gaara's arms.

**Me: Weeeeeeeeeelll there you have it! GaaSaku all the way! WOOT WOOT! Thanks again to Zuki Miyazaki for your review and idea! Hope you loved it! Also thanks to my other reviewers from last chapter:**

**Pup-chan**

**Black-Blue Moonlight Neko**

**.Angel**

**Leogirl321**

**RandomnessRuler95**

**SakuraRoxMySox**

**.'.**

**I love you all!**


	17. Fights, Orochimaru, & Hidden Ability!

**Okay so if you haven't read my authors note, I redid chapter 17. This is what is posted. I'll get back to chapter 18 soon but this needed to be done, because I wasn't satisfied with the outcome of the old chapter 17. So here it is the new chapter 17!**

**No Ownage of Naruto…**

_Recap:_

"_I'll kill you two tomorrow, so write out your wills now." Sakura shouted to them._

"_Why tomorrow?" Kankuro asked._

"_Cause I'm busy with something else right now…" Sakura told them before kissing Gaara, shocking everyone, including Gaara who inwardly shrugged it off kissing back. Everyone left not wanting to see the two make out although some had to be dragged away; Kankuro, Naruto. _

"_If that's what happens everytime one of those two do something stupid, I wouldn't mind to have them around more." Gaara said after the couple broke apart for air. Sakura giggled then nuzzled him to get closer._

"_You don't need those two, it was fun and its going to happen a lot more." Sakura told him._

"_Oh?" Gaara questioned teasingly._

"_Don't 'oh' me. You liked it."_

"_Yes I did." Gaara whispered into her ear huskily then nibbled it playfully. Sakura moaned, then sighed in contentment of just being in Gaara's arms._

_End Recap._

"Lord Orochimaru, you summoned me." Kabuto stated as he kneeled before Orochimaru.

"Yes, I need you to run a little errand for me." Orochimaru told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At the training field…**

Sakura was standing in the middle of the training field waiting for her opponent, her friends sitting and watching. And unbeknownst to her an extra spectator in the shadows watching her every move.

"When is that old hag going to get here already!" Sakura shouted irritatedly. The group looked around wondering the same thing. A few minutes later and said 'old hag' arrived. "About time."

"Well I wanted to be prepared."

"How I hang out with the strongest ninja, and there all here. I bet any money I have to face one of them, at least." Sakura stated.

"I wasn't worried about that, just making different match ups to test different strategies and fighting styles." Tsunade informed her.

"Well who do I get the pleasure to fight first?"

"Since you guessed it yesterday, Itachi." Tsunade told her. Sakura sighed and watched as he faced her. "Whenever your ready."

"Right." Sakura said blasting Itachi with water before he could react, all it did was get him wet.

"That's your first move? I expecting more from you." Itachi said smirking, his sharingan replacing his black eyes.

"Really? Care to inform me of what you expect?" Sakura asked him dodging his blow.

"Well from the stories your sensei has told me a very strategic first move." Itachi said backing away before preforming the Mangekyo Sharingan. _Just great now I have to fight him without looking into his eyes, _Sakura complained. **Close your eyes, **Momo instructed. _How will that help? _Sakura asked but did anyway. Sakura immediately noticed outlines of people and one coming straight at her. Flying over him she then countered with a kick sending him flying across the field. _What is this? _

**Well you said it yourself, I'm like an angel. You can sense peoples souls with your eyes closed. Weird but effective. **Momo explained and Sakura just smirked watching as Itachi got up. Wasting no time Sakura charged at him getting hit by kunai causing her to stop. _Right I can see souls but not weapons, _Sakura thought as she took them out and healed herself. Itachi wasted no time and threw more weapons each hitting Sakura.

"Shit." Sakura cursed before disappearing into a puddle of water. Once away for the time being Sakura healed her wounds. _Alright I have to keep moving to avoid most of the weapons, and try to weave myself closer to him. Hopefully I can accomplish this so the poison takes affect before he beats me, _Sakura strategized before sensing Itachi near her. Quickly sending a clone in her place to attack Itachi, Sakura disappeared underground ready to attack. _Who is that? _Sakura questioned sensing an extra soul in the area but ignored it for now as Itachi spoke.

"I see you came out of hiding. Are you finally realizing you can't beat me?" Itachi taunted.

"Well you make due with what you got and hope that that's enough." Sakura's clone replied backing away from the approaching Itachi. _Just a few more steps…_Sakura thought waiting for the right moment. But right when she was about to attack she was dragged out of the ground and thrown across the field.

"Apparently your skills are not enough." Itachi said, almost sounding disappointed. Almost.

"The fight's not over." Sakura shouted to him, getting up.

"Yet you cannot fight with your eyes open, and can hardly fight with them closed." Itachi pointed out.

"I'm just getting warmed up…" Sakura told him _…and waiting for the poison to kick in, _Sakura finished in her head.

"Oh?" Itachi said right as kunai hit her again. Frustrated Sakura punched the ground sending a mini earthquake in Itachi's direction, then appearing behind him in midair with a kick sent in his direction. It was blocked but by Itachi's small grunt she knew it hurt him still. Hand to Hand combat continued with Sakura getting scratches and cuts from his kunai and Itachi getting bruises from her punches and kicks no matter how he blocked it. Sakura sent a kick sending him back a couple yards and he threw shuriken in retaliation, sending her to her knees to grab her stomach. Carefully taking out the shuriken Sakura healed her wound but right as she finished and got up Itachi was behind her a kunai to her neck.

"I win." He whispered to her but then his body froze, stiffening.

"Not quite." Sakura told him smirking and easily moved his arm with the kunai pointed at her neck away from her. Taking the kunai out of his grasp she pointed it at him (She still has her eyes closed) she smirked. "Forfeit the fight."

"Why would I?" Itachi asked as he tried to move his body. Or at least try to do something to regain the upper hand. Things weren't looking to good for him.

"Unless you want to be paralyzed forever…" Sakura trailed off. His eyes widening at her statement, Itachi assesed his options. Only one he could carry out.

"I forfeit." Itachi announced in defeat and Sakura opened her eyes to look at him, his eyes the familiar black.

"Good choice." Sakura told him before taking out a small bottle, taking off the cork and pouring it into his mouth. Once swallowed Itachi slowly began to move.

"How did you?" Itachi questioned.

"My first move, the water had poisoned laced in it." Sakura explained.

"I see, so your first move was a vital attack." Itachi stated, but then continued questioning. "But then how were you able to attack with your eyes closed?"

"My little secret." Sakura told him before walking back out onto the field. Glancing over where she sensed the person. "Whose next?"

"Jiraya!" Tsunade called, he nodded and entered the center of the field.

"You serious?" Sakura asked but then watched as he bit his thumb and made hand signs, placing his hand on the ground where a seal formed. After a poof of smoke a giant toad appeared where the seal had been.

"Your opponent is Gamabunta." Tsunade told her.

"A toad?" Sakura asked, and Tsunade nodded in confirmation.

"Jiraya you summoned me to fight this little girl? She looks like someone you would put in your book, clearly not a ninja." Gamabunta said to him.

"Woah woah woah, giant toad just said what?" Sakura asked thinking she was mistaken on what she heard.

"Definitely someone you would put in your books, shes ignorant and beautiful. Just your type."

"That's it, this toad is about to be sent back to his pond." Sakura said before punching the toad. He was sent across the field but was seemingly unaffected, as if he took it like he was leaping himself. "Okay Taijutsu is a no go."

Gamabunta leaped into the air coming down right where Sakura is standing, but using her speed she quickly moved out of the way. _She set this up knowing I wouldn't be able to use water or taijutsu! But wait a minute_, Sakura mentally slapped herself in the forehead, _I have a summon too!_ Completing the necessary hand signs and using some of the dried blood from her wound from the kunai in her fight with Itachi, she slammed her hand to the ground watching as the seal appeared like Gamabunta's but this time to reveal her white tiger, Yuki.

"Ah Sakura it is good to see you again." Yuki greeted and Sakura nodded sitting on her back petting her.

"You too Yuki." Sakura greeted back before looking at the toad. "I need you to take care of that filthy frog for me, please."

"Frog?" Gamabunta questioned obviously angry before pulling out his sword and leaping toward them. Yuki shot ice balls at him, as he dodged each attack. _Dang frog is tougher than I thought, _Sakura thought as Gamabunta got closer with his sword. But this is just what Yuki wanted and after getting hit by his sword she grabbed him using her claws to keep him there, also effectively injuring him. Shooting another ice ball out of her mouth letting go of Gamabunta before impact so she wouldn't get dragged with the force of the attack, Gamabunta was sent flying and landed flat on his back, unable to move.

"Impressive." Gamabunta said before returning to his toad world to heal. Sakura allowed Yuki to leave as well, healing her wound first and saying her goodbye.

"Alright whose next?" Sakura said beginning to feel tired. Sakrua then closed her eyes to find the mystery person, that moved during the last fight.

"The two closest to you. Gaara and Naruto." Tsunade stated making Sakura's eyes to snap open.

"I thought this was one on one!" Sakura protested.

"I make the rules, you fight both. Whenever you three are ready."

"I really hate you, ya dumb old hag." Sakura muttered under her breath. After she said that she disappeared leaving behind a few drops of water. Gaara and Naruto looked around them expecting her to come from behind, to find her no where in the field.

"Did she just ditch us?" Naruto asked confused. He really wanted to fight. Even if he didn't want to hurt Sakura.

"She better not have." Tsunade growled. Soon the sound of birds chirping filled everyones ears.

"Whats with the birds?" Naruto asked confused, while Kakashi smirked behind his book, he knew that sound anywhere. That's when a flash of blue was slowly coming toward them, specifically Naruto and Gaara. It moved as fast as lightening just missing the two as it touched ground, sending an earthquake through the ground, lightening following the cracks which hit both its targets. Smoke from the blast covered its origin.

"What just happened?" Kankuro asked confused as he saw the two fighting get up from the attack.

"Chidori." Kakashi told him. The whole group heard though and Gaara looked at Naruto.

"It was Sakura keep your guard up." Gaara stated and Naruto nodded both getting into a fighting stance as the smoke cleared revealing Sakura who was smirking. The two attacked her, shocked that it was a clone even more when Sakura came out from the ground hitting them both with her super strength taijutsu.

"I hope you two aren't going easy on me. I really wanted to see what you two could do." Sakura shouted to them. They got up and into their fighting stance. "Well you two always were persistant, but persistance doesn't always help."

"I was just getting started." Naruto shouted.

"Oh?" Sakura asked and Naruto charged at her making shadow clones. Sakura dodged by flying above them. **Finish this off, **Momo said to her. _How exactly? _Sakura questioned while dodging the sand coming her way. **That you will have to figure out…**

Sakura mentally sighed, and dodged the fast sand that was trying to catch her. _Can't you be any more helpful! Geez your like worth nothing, _Sakura told Momo as she noticed the sand stop chasing her.

"Come down Sakura and stop running." Gaara told her.

"Why mad cause your sand can't keep up?" Sakura taunted.

"Aww come on Sakura, its not fair that you can fly! How are we supposed to fight?" Naruto asked/whined.

"Yeah well its not fair that both of you have demons giving you other abilities either, so suck it up." Sakura countered before smirking. "Unless of course this is the extent to your abilities.

"Who knew your demons were so weak." Sakura said shrugging, smirking as her taunts worked and the two began attacking her again. Gaara's sand seemed to move faster and almost caught her on several occassions. Naruto made more clones before having them throw him towards her tackling her to the ground. His eyes the red of Kyuubi, whiskers more defined and claws began to form. She definitely pushed both their buttons.

"We are not weak." The voice of Kyuubi said, momentarily taking control of Naruto's body or at least voice. Sakura chuckled and dodged his punch aimed at her face. Backing away from the two, feeling the anger roll off them.

"Sorry for the insult." Sakura said her head down, hair covering her face. The demons scoffed. Sakura then looked them dead in the eye, hers full of determination. "But it was the only way you two would stop holding back. If I have to fight you I want it to be at your best."

The two smirked at her, determination taking over them as well.

"So be it." Gaara said, his sand trapping her feet without her knowing. Sakura looked at the sand that was slowly encasing her than at Naruto charging at her. Sakura blocked Naruto's hit, grabbing him in the process and throwing him at Gaara. Gaara released his hold on Sakura to block the idiot that was coming his way with his sand. The Two recovered quickly as both more sand and Naruto clones were headed her way. Sakura began dodging and destroying clones with her taijutsu, having to play defense.

But there attacks were getting stronger and Sakura was getting tired from her previous fights. Each time she got hit more and more unable to heal herself because they came so fast. After a hard punch from Naruto sending her flying backward, Sakura lay limp as if she was unconscious. The two fighters stopped and approached cautiously in case she was faking.

"She seems really out of it. Maybe we went over board." Naruto noted, looking to Gaara. He nodded and went to push a stray hair out of her face but right on contact of her skin Sakura's eyes shot open, but they weren't the normal emerald but a deep purple, so deep it almost looked black. Then Sakura rose into the air as the two backed up and prepared to continue the fight.

"What's going on?" Ino asked looking at the scene. No one knew the answer as they watched Sakura turn to them. She chuckled at there expressions, spinning in the air.

"Scare ya?" Sakura asked and everyone sweatdropped.

"What happened?" Naruto asked still prepared to fight.

"Nothing…" Sakura told him shrugging.

"This is not nothing!" Tsunade yelled.

"Nothing but me getting ready to win of course." Sakura finished smirking.

"We shall see." Gaara said smirking right back.

"Yes, yes we shall." Sakura replied dodging the sand along with the Naruto's coming her way. _Let's test this power out! _Sakura shouted in her mind still curious at the increase of her power, chakra, and energy. But Sakura didn't know what exactly what to do, so again she was on the defensive.

"This big power increase and this is all you can do?" Gaara taunted causing Sakura to frown. _Its not my fault I don't know what this increase does!_ Sakura mentally shouted to him, not wanting him to know that. Sakura sighed and focused her chakra to her hands to do another chidori, but instead of the cackling blue chakra she got black. Making a fist, crushing the black Sakura felt it was soft, delecate too. Opening her palm she saw flower petals. _How ironic, black cherry blossom petals,_ Sakura thought and decided to test something out. Focusing her chakra again at every chakra point, more black leaked out of her body before forming into the same black cherry blossoms she held in her hand.

"What the?" Naruto said as his clone disappeared just being touched from one of the petals. He sent more and each one that touched a petal disappeared and the petal turned pink like a normal cherry blossom, falling to the ground. Gaara tried his sand and didn't have much better luck, his sand would fall as soon as it touched one, the cherry blossom petal falling shortly after it.

"Don't touch the petal's." Gaara told Naruto who nodded.

"But how do we get to her then?" Naruto questioned. Silence greeted him. Sakura grinned down at them.

"Isn't this so cool!" Sakura shouted playing with the petals. She began to fly around like she was dancing with the petals, as they followed her, matching her move for move. Sand and clones joined in making it rain pink petals, sand and a puff of smoke her and there as Sakura danced with the black ones.

"I have never seen anything like this. Sakura has to be one of the most powerful Haruno's ever." Tsunade said in amazement at her ability.

"Tsunade, those petal's could kill them. I think its time you stopped the fight." Kakashi told her but it was too late as Naruto was launching himself up to fight her. Sakura had no clue and continued spinning, feeling so light and free. Then

**THUD**

Sakura stopped dancing and looked down, to see Naruto not moving, a single pink petal landing on his face. People rushed over to his side and Sakura flew toward him but was stopped by a shout.

"Don't come any closer Sakura!" Tsunade shouted to her.

"But—

"Sakura, those petals. Its not safe for anyone but you." Tsunade told her and assesed Naruto. Sakura turned away, the black petals floating in her face. What had she done?

"How is he?" Hinata asked trying to hold back tears.

"He's alive but in a comatose state. If he was hit by any more petals he would be dead." Tsunade told her. Sakura frowned tears rolling down her face, some landing on the petals. They turned a blue color, lighter and lighter as each tear drop fell on them. Sakura's tears flowed more and more each hitting a petal as if they were trying to catch her tears. She had put her friend-no brother into a coma and she couldn't even come close to him without killing him or anyone else.

Meanwhile in the shadows, the mysterious person watching everything unfold smirked.

"Lord Orochimaru will be quite happy with his blossom's development." They said before disappearing, leaving no trace that they were even there.

Sakura sat in the air away from everyone, not knowing when her power will go away or that the cherry blossoms where changing colors with her tears. Her friends were slowly departing, as the sun started going down. They said there goodbyes and tried to reason with her before leaving that it wasn't her fault, she didn't know. But none of it mattered to Sakura.

"Sakura come down." Gaara called to her.

"No. I'm not going to hurt you too." Sakura told him. Trying again with his sand to get her down he was surprised when the cherry blossom's let his sand get through and grab her. Sakura was surprised as well being pulled down to face Gaara. "But how did you?"

"Your cherry blossom's there not black any more. There a light blue." Gaara pointed out, seeing them for the first time grabbing one. As he touched it he felt energy rush through him, and his chakra replenishing.

"But how?" Sakura asked. "I don't know what changed."

"Your mood, Sakura. When you made the cherry blossoms you were fighting, frustrated and needed an attack. They killed everything they touched, well or knocked them out in Naruto's case. Then when Naruto fell you became sad, its like your tears stained the petals." Gaara explained to her.

"Yeah but what do the blue ones do?" Sakura asked beginning to understand.

"They replenish power. Give people energy." Gaara told her.

"But how do you know?" Sakura questioned. Her reply was Gaara holding up a petal that was blue but fading in color from the other petals. Sakura eyes widened and she rushed to Naruto's side and began laying a bunch of blue petals on him, watching them slowly fade like Gaara's had until they turned white.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Tsunade questioned frantically. She calmed down when she noticed Naruto start to stir, his eyes opening. Sitting up he looked around and was tackled right back down by Hinata.

"I was so worried about you." She whispered to him. Naruto smiled, wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back reassuringly.

"I don't like to stay down for long." Naruto told her chuckling. Hinata giggled and playfully hit him.

"Good cause I don't know what I would do without you." Hinata said before getting up, helping him up as well. She backed away to let Sakura see him. Sakura took the opportunity and went up to Naruto, bringing her fist down on the top of his head.

"You idiot! What were you thinking?! You saw how your clones disappeared so what do you do you try to get past them!" Sakura shouted at him.

"Ehehehe, I thought I could get by without touching one, using my clones as a defense but one got me." Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I hope your little plan satisfied you. You scared everyone half to death." Sakura told him and Naruto just responded with a hug in which Sakura did not return.

"Hug me Sakura." Naruto told her.

"No Naruto." Sakura refused stubbornly.

"You know you want to." Naruto pressed.

"No."

"It will make you and me feel a whole lot better if you just hug me, Sakura."

"Not working." Sakura told him. _Why does this idiot have to be so hug-able?_ Sakura thought resisting the urge to hug him.

"I'm not letting go until you do." Naruto said and Sakura sighed knowing that he wouldn't if he really wanted something. Finally Sakura wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder. "That's my little sister."

"I'm still older than you." Sakura pouted.

"Yeah but your shorter and cuter like a little sister would be." Naruto teased ruffling her hair causing Sakura to glare at him.

"Whatever, go take your girlfriend out to some ramen or something. My treat." Sakura said handing him a wad of cash.

"Sakura I can't." Naruto said handing the money back. Or at least trying to.

"Naruto its free ramen. Since when have you said no to that?" Sakura questioned. Naruto bit his lip.

"No." He said.

"It will make me feel a whole lot less guilty just take it and have fun before I force you." Sakura said with a threatening tone at the end. Naruto grinned, nodded, and hugged her before running off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So my blossom has grown has she?" Orochimaru questioned as Kabuto told him what he saw.

"Very much." Kabuto confirmed.

"Then it seems we should pay her a visit soon to remind her of who she belongs to." Orochimaru announced.

"Should I make preparations?"

"Yes. Tell Sasuke-kun as well, he might like to see his home one last time." Orochimaru said chuckling.

"Yes my Lord." Kabuto said before leaving.

"Soon my blossom, soon you and your abilities will be mine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what else do you think I can do with this ablity?" Sakura questioned to the two people left, her mother and boyfriend.

"Well I suggest you don't use it unless its an emergency. We don't want a repeat of what happened to Naruto." Tsunade lectured.

"But shouldn't I find out what else they can do? I mean what if its helpful?" Sakura protested.

"Maybe but if they changed that easily whose to say they won't turn black again and kill them?" Tsunade shot back. Sakura sighed.

"Alright. Emergency only." Sakura said.

"Good now, I need some sake." Tsunade announced before leaving to her beloved beverage.

"I still say its unfair. What's the point if I have this incredible ability and I can't even use it?" Sakura stated.

"It's probably a good idea to listen to her. She is your mother." Gaara told her.

"I know but it was just so fun, I wished the blossoms changed when I was happy so I could avoid all this. I still don't know how they work and if an emergency comes how will I control it?" Sakura sighed plopping down on the air, Gaara taking a seat next to her with his sand as a platform.

"Hey Gaara you want to fly?" Sakura asked.

"I can and have with my sand." Gaara told her.

"That's not flying that's like surfing. You have to try it without something under your feet, its really fun." Sakura told him. "You feel like you free from everything." Sakura continued looking to the sky.

"I can't do that."

"Of course you can! All you need is faith trust and pixie dust!" Sakura joked, and Gaara just gave her a pointed look. "No I'm joking, but I can help you."

"Really now?" Gaara said raising an eyebrow. Sakura took a hold of his hand and they entwined fingers.

"Yup." She said bringing her face closer to his to kiss him. The kiss was gentle and loving, showing there contentment of the moment. Both happy to just be together.

"And how can you do that?" Gaara questioned after they broke apart. Sakura grinned obviously expecting that question.

"I already am." Sakura told him causing him to look down. She was right, there was no sand just the two of them floating. Gaara gave her a questioning look and she held up there entwined hands. "As long as you don't let go, you can fly just like me. Or float. Whatever works."

"Hn."

"Look." Sakura said pointing to the sky. Gaara looked and it seemed like the stars were right in front of his face they were that bright. "Up here the stars seem so close, away from all the lights. It's beautiful."

**Alright so that's the end, I think this is a little more interesting and brings back more elements to the plot! Soon it will be revealed why Orochimaru wants Sakura and why he gave her the curse mark. Stay tuned for the next chapter !**

**Review!!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	18. Training, Black out, Oro, & A Voice

**Alright a little later than I planned on udating but I had trouble with Sakura's ability. So without further ado chapter 18 of Underneath the Underneath!!**

**No ownage of Naruto…**

_Recap:_

_"Then it seems we should pay her a visit soon to remind her of who she belongs to." Orochimaru announced._

"_Should I make preparations?"_

"_Yes. Tell Sasuke-kun as well, he might like to see his home one last time." Orochimaru said chuckling._

"_Yes my Lord." Kabuto said before leaving._

"_Soon my blossom, soon you and your abilities will be mine."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Look." Sakura said pointing to the sky. Gaara looked and it seemed like the stars were right in front of his face they were that bright. "Up here the stars seem so close, away from all the lights. It's beautiful."_

_End Recap._

"Sakura get up!" Ino yelled shaking her.

"Huh? What's up?" Sakura asked sitting up in her bed rubbing her eyes.

"The Hokage summoned us its an emergency!" Ino explained and Sakura shot out of bed into the shower, got dressed, grabbed her gear, and grabbed a quick breakfast in less than ten minutes.

"Let's go!" Sakura said as she raced out of the house jumping across roof tops to get to the Hokage's office, Ino not far behind. When they arrived every ninja Chunin and higher was there. Sakura and Ino made way to there friends. No one talked just sat in silence until Tsunade stood in front of everyone ready to speak.

"Alright everyone is here so we can begin. I called you all here because their has been a sighting of Orochimaru, heading toward the village. Sasuke Uchiha was also seen with him. I don't know what they plan to do but I am going to raise defenses to prepare if he does attack. I'll call those who will have guard duty along the wall. The rest of you stay alert if you see him, get word out as quickly as possible. Your dismissed." Tsunade announced turning to Shizune. Sakura had stood there frozen after she heard Orochimaru was heading toward the village. She knew what he was coming for, her.

"Sakura?" Hinata questioned putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"This is bad." Was all Sakura said before disappearing in a swirl of petals.

"That's new, petals." Ino pointed out picking up a pink petal. Naruto and Gaara looked at each other.

"You don't think?" Naruto stated. Gaara just had a grave look on his face.

"I don't know." Gaara said walking out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You think they know of our arrival?" Kabuto asked.

"It makes no difference. Our blossom will come with us." Orochimaru stated as they continued toward Konoha. Sasuke just stayed silent, glaring at the ground. He did not want Sakura with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Momo you have to help me with this technique. I need to know what it can do.

**I cannot help you. When I told you you had to figure it out yourself it was because I did not know what ability you would be given. You see after the transformation the person finds new abilities like you did with the flying and all that stuff. But each always has a power not even I know of, that's your petal ability. You just have to test it, I believe Gaara was right when he said it was your mood/emotions. Anger brings the black petals which is death; Sadness brings blue petals which are power; and the pink petals don't do anything. You have to figure out the rest by trail and error, **Momo told her.

_But I don't have anyone to test it on, I'm immune to all of them. And I don't know how to get into that state either, it just happened._

**Well your test subjects are right behind you.**

Sakura turned around to see Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata standing in the field with her.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura questioned.

"Making sure you don't do anything stupid." Naruto told her.

"And what would qualify as stupid?"

"Giving yourself to Orochimaru to protect the village." Hinata said.

"I'm not going to. I'm going to finish this once and for all."

"Oh? How do you plan to do that?" Gaara questioned.

"I'm going to kill him." Sakura stated turning away from them.

"Your going to what!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm tired of running, I've been running from him since I was 6, the day he killed my parents. He's just a problem in my life that I have been avoiding but I can't do that anymore. I have to fight him." Sakura said looking at them.

"You can't expect to take him on by yourself. He's a Sanin, Sakura." Hinata pleaded.

"I can do it, I just need to use my petal technique." Sakura said.

"You don't know how to use it Sakura." Gaara told her.

"That's why I came here. I'm going to figure out how and use it on him."

"You can't do this alone Sakura, you could get killed!" Naruto protested.

"So then you'll help?" Sakura questioned.

"What could we do, Sakura?"

"Look, I'm doing it no matter what, so either you'll help or you won't." Sakura stated.

"Alright, I'll help." Naruto sighed. Gaara and Hinata nodded as well.

"Good. Now can I use you as test subjects?" Sakura questioned.

"Sakura you don't know what those could do to us." Hinata said worried.

"But I'll never know until I try, and I can't use them on myself I'm immune." Sakura told her. The three didn't look convinced. "Look I'll do the blue petals first so that way if something does go wrong they have enough power to fix it like they did Naruto. Besides I don't think any of them can be worse then the black ones."

"I don't know Sakura."

"Well I can't test them all on Orochimaru, what if they help him?" Sakura said.

"Can't you use trees or something? I think it'd be safer." Hinata suggested.

"I'll try I guess, but can someone make me really sad, I want to make the blue ones."

"Why? You already know what they do?" Naruto questioned.

"I want to give them to some of the ninja to help in case of attack, as long as they touch nonliving things the power won't disappear." Sakura explained and the three nodded.

**BOOM!**

The group turned to the sound to see smoke coming from the Hokage tower and sound nin attacking the village. They heard a rustle in the bushes and they each got in a battle stance. What came out was something none of them expected.

"Kakashi!" Sakura shouted through tears running to him. He was on his knee's blood pooring out of just about everywhere, burn marks on him as well.

"Sakura…" He said weakly. "You…cough…have to…get…cough…out…of here." Kakashi said before going into a coughing fit. Sakura's stiffened and felt something rush through her, clutching her head and clenching her eyes shut Sakura screamed. Her friends raced to her but before they could get to her she began floating her eyes snapping open to the similar deep purple and blue cherry blossoms floating around her in. Sakura began floating toward Kakashi but suddenly he disappeared and three other presences were detected.

"Itachi?" Sakura questioned.

"Sorry about that, but we over heard you and thought I would help." He said.

"How did you know we were here?" Sakura asked.

"Well it's not hard to track Naruto." Sasori shrugged and Sakura and Hinata giggled while everyone but Naruto chuckled. "But the question is what do you plan to put those petals in?"

"Well…probably just a case, like the food pills." Sakura said putting them all in a jar for now. "Oh thanks for the help Itachi."

"Any time."

"But now I'm going to have to get you back for that." Sakura said before making more cherry blossom petals with her chakra. They were white this time. "Naruto make some clones I want to test these out."

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted making about ten clones. One went up and touched one and froze.

"What's wrong with it, yeah?" Deidara asked. Naruto touched it and brought his finger back right away.

"Its freezing." Naruto stated sucking on his finger to warm it up.

"Alright so black is death, blue is energy, and white is freeze." Sakura said. "Now I need a new emotion."

"What were you feeling with the white ones?" Hinata questioned.

"Oh I was scheming, so revenge. Revenge is cold, I guess." Sakura said.

"Oh! I got one!" Naruto said going up to her and tickling her. Sakura burst out laughing trying to get Naruto away from her and make petals at the same time. Finally bright yellow petals formed and Naruto stopped. Another clone went to touch it burst into flames.

"Cool flames! Alright next." Sakura said and watched as Sasori whispered something in Gaara's ear. Gaara smirked and nodded before walking up to Sakura. He grabbed her waist pulling her to him and attacked her lips in a fiery kiss filled with passion. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and hooked a leg around his waist to deepen the kiss. **The petals…**Momo reminded her and she began forming petals that were a deep red. The two broke away for air, Sakura panting heavily looking at the petals. Gaara just looked smug before walking back where he came. _Man is it hard concentrating when he does that..._

"Um…Naruto." Sakura said getting Naruto to send a clone to test it. The clone just turned to Sakura not doing anything.

"Were the red ones duds?" Naruto asked trying to dismiss the clone.

"I don't know." Sakura said shrugging. Naruto tried to dismiss his clone again. Nothing. He dismissed all his clones and all but the one that touched the petal disappeared. "What's going on?"

"I can't dismiss that clone. Whatever is wrong with it its got to be from the petal." Naruto told her.

"But its just standing there staring at me." Sakura said. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know."

"Ugh I don't have time for this, get away from me!" Sakura said annoyed at the clone and it started walking away. "Stop!" Sakura tried and the clone froze in place turning to her. "Um…kill yourself." And the clone took a kunai stabbing itself disappearing in smoke.

"How did you?" Naruto questioned.

"That might be my knew favorite one." Sakura smirked.

"The ability to control whoever touches it. Quite dangerous." Itachi pointed out and Sakura turned to him.

"Wanna try it?" Sakura said smirking.

"No."

"Suite yourself." Sakura shrugged storing the petals for later not realizing she missed one.

"So, so far you have black is death, blue is energy, white is feeze, yellow is fire, and a deep red for control." Hinata listed. Unbeknownst to them Kakashi had walked into the clearing not hearing anything and picking up the red petal studying it before heading to Sakura.

"Oh hey Kakashi!" Sakura greeted but after seeing him just stand there standing much like Naruto's clone she gasped. "Oh no…"

"What?"

"He touched the red petals." Sakura said waving her hand in front of Kakashi's face, he just stood there.

"You sure? You put them all away."

"Kakashi show me what's underneath your mask." Sakura commanded and Kakashi began reaching for his mask about to pull it down. "Stop!"

"Aw Sakura I wanted to see what was under it!" Naruto whined.

"Its his business. But Kakashi definitely wouldn't do that." Sakura told him.

"How are you going to snap back into reality?" Hinata asked.

"Um…"

"Just tell him to stop listening to you, yeah." Deidara suggested and Sakura shrugged.

"Worth a shot. Kakashi, stop following my orders." Sakura ordered and Kakashi blinked then looked around.

"How'd I get over here?" Kakashi questioned.

"Just don't touch the red petals." Sakura told him and Kakashi nodded not having a clue what she was talking about.

"I think its best if you stop Sakura. You'll tire yourself out." Sasori lectured and Sakura nodded feeling a little dizzy now that he brought it up. She hadn't felt like this last time. The last thing she saw was everyone gathering around her and Gaara catching her before everything turned black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think Sakura-chan enjoyed her gift?"

"I believe she did Lord Orochimaru."

"Well she sure earned it. No one that I've wanted has stayed away from me for so long." Orochimaru said licking his lips with his hideously long tongue.

"She'll be ready for the taking when we get to Konoha." Kabuto said.

"Perfect."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura…" She heard a voice whisper. She tried opening her eyes to see who it was. The voice seemed so familiar. Why couldn't she remember? She was just getting done with…What had she been doing? She couldn't remember that either.

"She just blacked out." The voice said again. Who was it talking to?

"She wanted to be ready. So that when he came…" The voice trailed off. Who wanted to be ready? Who was coming? Gawd why couldn't she talk!

"I understand." The voice said sounding sad. Why were they sad? Why wasn't anyone answering her questions? She wanted to—no needed to know what was happening. But she was stuck here unable to see what's going on, unable to move, unable to ask questions. The only thing she could do was to listen to that oh so familiar voice that she couldn't quite place who it belonged to. It was a very nice voice; she liked it. "Please be okay Sakura."

Why was the voice saying that? Were they leaving? She didn't want whoever it was to leave. She wanted them to talk to her, she loved their voice. It made her feel not alone. It made her _feel._ She felt nothing here, where ever she was. But the voice was nice.

She assumed the person left because no one talked any more. At least no one she heard. So she waited. And waited. And waited. Then she heard it. It was the voice! But it sounded angry.

"Let her go!" They shouted. What was the voice talking about?

"I'll kill you." The voice growled. Why was it so mad? Sakura could feel the raw anger flowing off of them. Was whoever he was talking about taken away from him? Then there was another long moment of silence. What happened to the voice? Did it leave her again? She wish she knew what was happening but all she had to go by was the voice. Her thoughts left her though as a thick blanket of darkness covered her before a flash of white appeared.

"Ugh." She moaned in pain, seeing black again.

"Open your eyes blossom." She heard someone say. It wasn't the voice she had heard but she listened anyway. Now she understood, the white was the lights shining above her.

"Who are you?" Sakura questioned and a glint of something she couldn't place appeared in his eyes. Those snake like eyes. Sakura flinched at the thought.

"I am you guardian Orochimaru." The man said and Sakura flinched at the name. She thought she should remember something but she couldn't. It was like she was blocked from her memories. "You were in quite a tussle. Leaf ninja tried to take you away from me." He explained and Sakura nodded. Leaf ninja, she would have to watch out for them. "Come my darling, you have training to do." Orochimaru told her and in her stomach she was disgusted at the pet name. But he seemed to know her so she would play along.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura…" He whispered to the sleeping beauty in front of him. He didn't understand what happened and right now Tsunade was questioning him and Naruto.

"What happened." She demanded.

"Well after your announcement Sakura left and we followed making sure she didn't do anything. Then she told us she was going to fight Orochimaru with her petal technique but she had to perfect it first. We told her it was crazy but she said she was doing it with or without our help." Naruto explained.

"She wanted to be ready. So that when he came…" Gaara said not taking his eyes off Sakura.

"I see." Tsunade said. "Well she's in a coma. I don't what happened to her, her chakra reserves are fine so its not from exhaustion.

"Orochimaru is coming. And Gaara, I need you to fight. You can't stay here with Sakura." Tsunade told him. Gaara nodded.

"I understand." Gaara said before walking to the door. The longer he stayed with her the more he won't want to leave. It was hard but if he was going to take orders he needed to do it. "Please be safe Sakura." He said with one last glance at her before leaving.

Two days had passed and nothing changed in Sakura's condition. Tsunade said she just didn't understand. Sakura was perfectly fine, breathing on her own and everything but she just wouldn't wake up. That's when disaster struck. Sasuke had used his sharingan to sneak into the village with Orochimaru undetected. They were only caught because they were headed to Sakura's room and taking her right when Naruto burst into the room. His loud voice travelled far and all ninja's in the area were trying to stop him. Gaara was one of the first to arrive.

"Let her go!" He snarled.

"Ah, Gaara how nice to see you. I'm sorry but Sakura-chan is coming with us." Orochimaru apologized not sounding sorry one bit. "Thank you for taking care of her though."

"I'll kill you." Gaara growled launching sand at him. Orochimaru chuckled and sent snack his way. The two battled but Gaara couldn't get to Sakura. Kabuto had her and was running taking her with. He couldn't get by Orochimaru unless he wanted to die so he watched angrily as Sakura was taken from him. Again.

**Bum Bum Bum…That's it for chapter 18! Hope you liked it! Next time we see what happens to Sakura and what Konoha does about her kidnapping! Stay tuned! Oh and don't forget to Review!**


	19. Remembering

**Alright chapter 19! I don't know why I didn't post this earlier because I had it done a while ago. Hehe sorry you guys but enjoy!**

_Recap:_

_"Who are you?" Sakura questioned and a glint of something she couldn't place appeared in his eyes. Those snake like eyes. Sakura flinched at the thought._

_"I am you guardian Orochimaru." The man said and Sakura flinched at the name. She thought she should remember something but she couldn't. It was like she was blocked from her memories. "You were in quite a tussle. Leaf ninja tried to take you away from me." He explained and Sakura nodded. Leaf ninja, she would have to watch out for them. "Come my darling, you have training to do." Orochimaru told her and in her stomach she was disgusted at the pet name. But he seemed to know her so she would play along._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"I'll kill you." Gaara growled launching sand at him. Orochimaru chuckled and sent snack his way. The two battled but Gaara couldn't get to Sakura. Kabuto had her and was running taking her with. He couldn't get by Orochimaru unless he wanted to die so he watched angrily as Sakura was taken from him. Again._

_End Recap._

"You all know why I called you here. I expect this mission to go without fail. I don't care what you have to do." Tsunade told a group of her best ninja. Well not all her best but some of them. She knew the ninja in front of her would fight with everything they had to complete the mission and that's what she needed.

"Hai." The group chorused. It consisted of Naruto, Gaara, Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Kakashi. This was a retrieval mission. To return the one and only Sakura Haruno to where she belonged. So as quick as possible the group headed out to where they knew she would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's this?" Sakura asked seeing the curse again although to her it felt like the first time. Orochimaru appeared behind her licking it. Sakura shivered in disgust but Orochimaru didn't know that.

"That my blossom is the mark that binds you to me. You've seen it on Sasuke correct?" He asked and Sakura nodded. "Well yours is a little different. Made for a different purpose. If you look close enough there is one small difference." Sure enough in the center of the mark was a small change, like the three prongs but molded together looking like a little shuriken. You could only see when you got close up. "Soon you'll understand." Was the last thing he said before walking away.

"Wait!" Sakura called to him causing him to stop at the door. "I was wondering if I could walk around the forest just outside here." She asked innocently, looking him in the eye no matter how she inwardly cringed. Seeing nothing wrong Orochimaru smiled.

"Of course, my blossom." He said leaving her. Sakura left her room to go outside. She had wanted to get out of her 'home' for a while now but was pretty sure she wasn't allowed. It felt good as a breeze blew past her, her hair blowing in her face. Sakura giggled and ran. Only she noticed she wasn't running. At least not on the ground. Sakura twirled a couple times in amazement. She could fly!

Soaring up higher Sakura wanted to touch the clouds but saw people about three of them enter the clearing by her home. Curiousity getting the better of her she investigated floating above them. Sakura got a puzzeled look on her face. These people all seemed familiar. Why did she always get this feeling of nostalgia? She studied them more and gasped getting each of theirs' attention. They were Leaf ninja. Maybe that's why she remembered them.

"Sakura!" A girl with violet hair and silver pupilless eyes exclaimed. Sakura looked confused, weren't they supposed to be attacking her? "Sakura?" The girl questioned, sounding almost hurt.

"Um who are you?" Sakura asked getting shocked looks from the three. Besides the girl there was two boys beside her, one with a spikey ponytail making his head look like a pineapple and one with silver hair that defied gravity and a mask covering most of his face. She stared at him the longest.

"You don't remember us?" The silver haired man asked sounding broken. What was going on? She felt like she was back in that empty place where she felt nothing, where all these questions came up. This time she could ask them but she wasn't sure how.

"How do you know me?" She questioned.

"Your from the Leaf village, you're a ninja like us." Pineapple told her. Now she was confused. Who was she supposed to believe these leaf ninja who had supposedly hurt her and made her lose her memory or Orochimaru the man who explained what happened and who she was but got a sick feeling everytime she was with him? She needed to think, but these Leaf ninja would follow her, she knew it.

"I-I don't remember." She told them truthfully.

"Come with us, we can help you remember." Pineapple told her. She did want to remember but she wasn't sure who to trust. What if it was a trap? Then more people came in to join the three, apparently the girl had gone to get them. They were all Leaf ninja and she felt so small. Then a boy with blonde spikey hair came out to approach her.

"Sakura. Your okay!" He said cheerfully trying to hug her. But Sakura flew higher and out of his reach.

"She doesn't remember us Naruto." Pineapple told him. _Hmmm…Naruto, where have I heard that before?_ Sakura thought trying to remember. She just couldn't. She tried so hard every time she had a chance to figure out what had happened to her. She couldn't remember anything except being in that place of nothingness. Naruto looked hurt much like the silver haired man had. Sakura just couldn't understand it though. Then another person stepped through the crowd. Red spikey hair, gorgeous jade eyes with black circling them making them more intense. Longing to touch him shot through Sakura. His eyes filled with so much pain she almost couldn't control the urge to comfort him.

"Sakura." He said pain laced with that one simple word. Her name. But she remembered that voice. That was the voice that talked to her! It was him! She remembered him. Sakura floated down until she was standing like everyone else never breaking eye contact with him. No one dared to move toward her though. Sakura knew one thing: he could help her remember.

"Y-you." Sakura's voice cracked and she realized she was crying as his hand wiped away her tears. "I remember."

"What Sakura, what do you remember?" He asked her softly.

"Your voice. I-I remember hearing your voice." She told him and the look in his eyes was no longer filled with so much pain. He was happier and she liked it. Engulfing him in a hug and burying her head in his chest she whispered to him. "Help me remember."

"I will." Gaara told her embracing her back but looking back to the group cocking his head toward the forest signalling they should leave. Everyone leapt toward the forest except Gaara and Sakura. Gaara let her go and looked her in the eye. "I can help you remember but your going to have to trust me."

"I trust you." Sakura told him and he gave her a small smile.

"You'll come with me then?" He questioned and Sakura grabbed a hold of his hand nodding.

"Let's go." She told him and the two leapt into the forest following the others. As soon as they were far enough away from Orochimaru's Sakura began asking questions never once letting go of Gaara's hand. "What's your name?"

"My name is Gaara." He told her.

"Gaara." She repeated testing how it sounded. She smiled. "I like it. Gaara." She said again causing him to chuckle. The group stopped for a break knowing they were closer to Konoha than Orochimaru's. "Hey Gaara?"

"Hn."

"Whose everyone else here?" Sakura questioned and Gaara began pointing out everyone. "That's Naruto." He said pointing to the blonde that tried to hug her earlier. "Hinata." Pointing to the girl sitting with Naruto, the one that was in the clearing with Pineapple and silver hair. "Neji." He pointed to a boy with long chestnut brown hair the same eyes as Hinata.

"Tenten." He continued pointing to a girl with two buns pulling back her brown hair. "Kakashi." He said pointing to the silver haired man. "Sasori." He pointed to a man with red hair that was lighter than his but in a similar style. "Deidara and Itachi." He said pointing first to a man with lond blonde hair his bangs covering one of his eyes, and then pointed to a man with a black hair in a low pony and black eyes. They were both standing by Sasori.

"My siblings Temari and Kankuro." He said pointing to a boy with a kitty hat on his head with a mummyish thing strapped to his back and then a girl with sandy blonde hair tied back in four pony tails.

"I didn't know you had siblings." Sakura said interrupting him.

"You just don't remember." Gaara teased and Sakura pouted. Gaara shook his head at her and continued. "Finally Shikamaru and Ino." He said pointing to Pineapple and a girl with platnum blonde hair tied back in a high pony. "You remember everyone?"

"No." Sakura said sadly before sighing.

"What happened?" He asked her and she began to explain the last things she remembered.

"I don't know exactly. I was in this place, maybe it was just in my head I'm not sure. But I couldn't feel anything. I tried opening my eyes but I couldn't, I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, nothing. Then I heard something. It was you. I didn't understand why I could hear you voice only that I could. But I couldn't remember who you were, just that you sounded so familiar." Sakura told him.

"You couldn't hear anything else?"

"No, just you. I tried to figure out what was going on but only being able to hear you just left me with more questions. I like your voice. It helped me feel when I was in that place. But then you left. I don't know how long I waited until I heard your voice again. You sounded so angry, I wanted to know what was wrong but I couldn't. Why were you so angry?" She asked and Gaara began tracing his thumb against her palm.

"He took you away from me. Your important to me." Gaara replied looking into her eyes. Sakura nodded smiling before continuing.

"Then you were gone again. I was alone in the place of nothingness. I was trying to figure out what had happened when darkness filled my vision followed by a flash of white. I had woken up Orochimaru by me. He told he was my guardian and that I was attacked by Leaf ninja. Then I saw this." Sakura said pointing to her curse mark, Gaara nodding for her to continue. "He told me it bound me to him. Then he reminded me of the one Sasuke has saying mine is different."

"How?" Gaara questioned his brow furrowing in thought.

"Look close, at the center. Its small but its there." Sakura instructed and Gaara did so leaning in. His breath fanned out against her neck causing her to shiver but it was pleasant and Sakura liked it. He backed away.

"It is. Did he tell you what the difference does?" Gaara asked and Sakura shook her head.

"He just said 'you'll understand soon.'" Sakura said

"Alright." Gaara said before getting up. He helped her up as well.

"Are we leaving again?"

"Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they neared the village Sakura stared in awe at all the sights. Gaara smiled at her innocence. She was like a child in a candy store taking in everything that are major parts in her life.

"Hey Gaara where are we going?" Sakura questioned tilting her head as she looked at him.

"The Hokage's office. She wants to see you." He said.

"Me? Why?"

"Your important to her. She is the one who assigned us to get you back."

"Um…right about that. I've been wondering…" Sakura trailed off and Gaara nodded for her to continue. "Shouldn't it have been hard to get away? I mean if he took me in the first place it would make sense."

"Let's just go see the Hokage, its her job to worry about that." Gaara told her taking her into the Hokage's office. They were having a discussion without noticing the two new arrivals.

"You got her back already? How?" Tsunade questioned.

"She was outside alone when we found her." Shikamaru said.

"Well where is she? She obviously woke up from her coma." She demanded.

"Well there's a problem." Neji said.

"What?" Tsunade asked with narrowed eyes.

"She doesn't remember anything except Gaara's voice." Temari told her. Tsunade frowned.

"What do you mean, that doesn't make any sense. If she has amnesia she shouldn't be able to remember anything except the events of when she woke up. At least not this soon, seeing how bad she's got it." Tsunade told them.

"Um…I think I could tell you why." Sakura said stepping in front of the group. Then she went to explain the whole story of when she was in a coma and what not that she had told Gaara. "Do you know what happened before I was in a coma?"

"You were training." Tsunade told her the same pain she saw in many of the people's eyes she had come across so far. "But it wasn't from lack of chakra, you were as healthy as anyone you just couldn't wake up."

"Maybe it was Orochimaru…" Sakura suggested thinking of what the cause could be. "I mean he did give me this right?" Sakura asked pointing to her curse.

"It's possible he is the cause." Tsunade said. She began to discuss something with Kakashi. Sakura looked around the room at all the faces, they all seemed upset and Sakura knew it was because of her. Gaara came up to her seeing how frustrated she was grabbing her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's okay Sakura, they understand what happened. It's not your fault." He whispered to her.

"It doesn't make them hurt any less. I saw the look in your eyes when you thought I didn't remember you." Sakura whispered back frowning, Gaara frowned as well not saying anything else.

"Sakura, I need you to tell me everything you know." Tsunade said in a stern voice.

"What else do you need?"

"Anything that Orochimaru told you, did to you, what you did there."

"Well we trained for a little until he told me I was incapable of training in my state. He wasn't happy. Then I saw the curse and he told me about it."

"Hmm."

"Oh, he told me mine was different too. For a different purpose. He didn't tell me what that was but he said 'you'll understand soon' I don't know what he meant by that." Sakura added.

"Different? How?" Tsunade questioned.

"Oh, well it's like Sasuke's but a little addition." Sakura said beckoning her closer which she complied. "Look closely at the center you should see it." Tsunade backed away thinking before turning to Sakura.

"He didn't tell you what the difference does correct?"

"Yeah, it sounded like he was going to do something so I found out soon though. He was really creepy." Sakura shivered remembering when his freakishly long tongue licked her.

"Now you said you thought it was Orochimaru who put you in the coma…" Tsunade began wanting to know her reasons. Sakura caught on and nodded.

"Yeah when I woke up and didn't remember anything he looked oddly pleased. He seemed to know me so I went along with it I didn't know what else to do." Sakura explained.

"And you don't remember anything?" Tsunade asked sounding dissappointed. Everyone around looked a little hopeful for her answer. She wished she just remembered everything so their sadness would go away. She felt guilty but she didn't know why. Its as if her emotions knew who they were but her mind didn't.

"Will you quit looking at me like that!" She shouted at everyone in the room. "You all make me feel so guilty! I can't remember! No matter how hard I try I just can't remember! Gah! You all seem so familiar but every time I try to place it something's stopping me!" Sakura yelled ending up on the floor her knees pulled up to her chest tears streaming down her face. Gaara sat down with her pulling her in his lap as she wept. "I just want to remember." She whispered.

"I know." Gaara replied holding her to him. The mood of the room radically dropped as they looked at the poor girl. She was still just a kid and had already been through so much. Then something clicked in Tsunade's head.

"Sakura." Tsunade said kneeling down to her. Sakura turned to her to see soft eyes. So warm, and again so familiar. "You said every time you tried to remember something was stopping you right?"

"Yeah, I can't go any farther back then what I told you. Everything, is just...missing." Sakura said quietly.

"I can help you remember. I think I know what is wrong." Tsunade told her getting back into a standing postion holding her hand out to Sakura. "Will you let me help you?" Sakura looked at her then at her hand. Without really having to think about it because her body just acted she took her hand.

"Yes." Sakura said before Tsunade took her to another place. A hospital.

"Alright Sakura, I'm going to help you but it might hurt. Dealings with the mind are dangerous so I'm going to do this as quick as possible. Orochimaru probably put up a wall in you mind that deals with your memories. They're all there you just can't get to them." Tsunade explained and Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Alright."

"I need you to lay down." Tsunade instructed and when Sakura was in place she placed a hand on her forehead. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Sakura replied feeling a cool sensation in her forehead. The something crashed like a dam and images were flashing in her head so fast she couldn't understand them. It hurt. A lot. Sakura's hands went flying to her head and she shouted in pain. "Gah! Help me."

"I can't Sakura. This is the only way." Tsunade told her. Tsunade's eyes watered up seeing her daughter in so much pain. Sakura was pulling at her hair as if it was the thing causing her pain. Tsunade rushed over and strapped her down, her hands unable to rip at her head. But Sakura thrashed around trying to get rid of the immense pain rushing through her skull. It felt like her head was going to explode.

"Make it stop!" Sakura cried jerking her head side to side. Everyone was in the waiting room each able to hear her cries. It was nerve racking. But Sakura's cries died down as she slipped into unconsciousness from the pain.

"I'm sorry." Tsunade said to her as Sakura still jerked around even in the realm of the unconcious.

**That's all folks! I don't know when I'll post again, haven't really been working on this story as much as I would like and summer's almost over. So review and tell me what you think!**


	20. Its over

_Recap:_

_"I need you to lay down." Tsunade instructed and when Sakura was in place she placed a hand on her forehead. "Are you ready?"_

_"Yeah." Sakura replied feeling a cool sensation in her forehead. The something crashed like a damn and images were flashing in her head so fast she couldn't understand them. It hurt. A lot. Sakura's hands went flying to her head and she shouted in pain. "Gah! Help me."_

_"I can't Sakura. This is the only way." Tsunade told her. Tsunade's eyes watered up seeing her daughter in so much pain. Sakura was pulling at her hair as if it was the thing causing her pain. Tsunade rushed over and strapped her down, her hands unable to rip at her head. But Sakura thrashed around trying to get rid of the immense pain rushing through her skull. It felt like her head was going to explode._

_"Make it stop!" Sakura cried jerking her head side to side. Everyone was in the waiting room each able to hear her cries. It was nerve racking. But Sakura's cries died down as she slipped into unconsciousness from the pain._

_"I'm sorry." Tsunade said to her as Sakura still jerked around even in the realm of the unconcious._

_End Recap._

Sakura woke up the next day with a big headache. She looked around the room, the white making her head feel worse. She didn't understand why they painted the walls white in hospitals, they were so bright and annoying. How would it help people with head problems?

It must have been early in the morning because no one was here to visit her. Well except for Gaara who had fallen asleep in a chair by her bed, his hand still holding hers. She checked the clock by her bed. 4:00 a.m. Great, she had at least two hours before everyone got up. She remembered everything, but something told her she wish she didn't.

She shouldn't have gotten away so easily, Orochimaru was planning something, and it was as if he only took her to show her that her purpose with him was different. He was toying with her and all her loved ones. Well if she had anything to say about it he wouldn't toy with anyone much longer.

Her curse mark pulsed sending a shock through her body. This was not good. Orochimaru was coming and he was already taking her out. Gaara woke up due to her gripping his hand so tightly.

"Sakura, the seal." Gaara said immediately, he reached to touch her neck.

"Wait what? What about the seal?" Sakura questioned.

"Its gone. It's just the curse mark now." Gaara told her worry in his eyes. Sakura gulped. _This can't be good, _Sakura thought. How does Kakashi's seal just disappear? Realization dawned in her eyes. That's why Orochimaru took her, to break Kakashi's seal. Then he didn't chase her when she left because he wanted her in Konoha. He wanted to destroy it like he tried in the chunin exams. She had a feeling she was going to be his weapon, and she had no choice in the matter.

"We have to tell Tsunade, she needs to prepare for attack. Orochimaru is coming." Sakura told him getting out of bed.

"Sakura…" Gaara started knowing she wasn't telling him something.

"No time, he's close." Sakura said running out of the room toward the tower, Gaara close behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean he's close?!" Tsunade demanded, Shizune running out of the room to alert everyone.

"How else would I have gotten away so easily?" Sakura said. Tsunade rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming on.

"But so soon?"

"It makes sense, he wouldn't expect us to be ready so quickly. I can feel it too." Sakura explained.

"Your staying out of this fight." Tsunade ordered.

"What!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Your in no condition to fight. Sakura if he took you just to get rid of Kakashi's seal, the difference is going to make itself known. I don't plan on finding out what it means." Tsunade replied not budging on the matter.

"Where are you possibly going to put me?! He's coming here because of _me_ and he's not going to stop until he finds _me_." Sakura shouted and Tsunade sighed.

"Your too important Sakura." Tsunade said softly. "I-I can't lose you."

Sakura stared at her mother in shock. She had always been so strong and to see her back down like this was new. Tsunade's eyes were watery as if she was going to cry and Sakura didn't know the woman in front of her.

"I have to Tsunade, it's the only way." Sakura told her softly.

"Forgive me for not wanting it to be." Tsunade said turning around in her chair facing away from everyone in the room. "Be careful Squirt." She said and Sakura smiled.

"Thank you, mother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The village was on high alert, as they evacuated all the civillians and prepared for what they knew was coming. Sakura was looking out in the horizan for what she knew to be the battle of her life. Everything she worked for came down to this. She would either become Orochimaru's slave and everyone she's come to life would probably die, or she would defeat Orochimaru once and for all, forcing him out of her life forever.

Sakura was worried though. Orochimaru had the upper hand on her with the curse mark he gave her. She didn't know the full extent of it, of exactly what it could do. Her friends were worried too. No, not her friends, they were more than that. They were her family. They waited in anticipation of what would be the fight of a life time. The fight that would define how their life would be from now on.

That's when she saw it. A giant snake destroying the forest as it made its way toward them. On its head were 3 figures. So it begins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura jumped into action as soon as the snake destroyed the wall surrounding Konoha. She had her target and she wasn't going to waste any time that would give him the advantage. Her curse mark throbed with each leap toward _him_, but she ignored even as it began to spread around her.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted to her as he saw this. Sakura ignored him and all of her loved ones that were following her, joining her in her battle. But she didn't want them to, they would get in the way. She didn't want them to see her if she failed. Sakura landed on a rooftop across from the snake that held her opponent.

"Ah so nice of you to join me Sakura." Orochimaru said with a sickening smile. Sakura didn't say anything just glared at him. Orochimaru chuckled. "The curse suits you too well Sakura."

"Shut up." Sakura shouted. She was tired of his games. "Fight."

"Oh I will, and you'll be fighting with me." He said and the curse glowed around Sakura. Sakura struggled to keep it in check but it grew around her, controlling her.

"Sakura?" Naruto questioned and Sakura snapped her head to him. A smirk on her face and Naruto didn't like it. That wasn't Sakura, her eyes were darker something in them like she didn't have control and truly she didn't. He found out the hard way when he was punched off the roof by her. Everyone was staring at Sakura in shock and before they knew it Sakura began attacking them as well. Sasuke joined to help Sakura in battle as everyone from their class just defended against Sakura not wanting to hurt her.

"Pathetic all of you." Sakura told them and then she was punched back and tackled. Sakura stared wide eyed at a red eyed Naruto who straddled her holding her wrist above her head.

"No your pathetic Sakura. Your letting him win." He told her gripping her wrists tighter. Sakura gasped as her eyes clenched shut as she fought for control. Naruto's words echoing in her mind. When her eyes opened Naruto smiled finding them the normal emerald that defined Sakura.

"It's too late for that talk." Sakura told him before her eyes changed back and she head butted him. Naruto let go from the pain in his head as Sakura began fighting them again. Orochimaru was watching proud of his blossom as she became his. By then everyone began to really attack Sakura with everything they had. She wasn't the girl they knew so she was the enemy just like Orochimaru. Getting beat Sakura backflipped onto the snake landing next to Orochimaru.

"Time to end this my blossom." Orochimaru told her and Sakura nodded.

"Yes, it is." She agreed as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

"She's going to do it. She's going to use the petal technique." Hinata said not believing it. Her best friend was gone and she was really attacking them. Sakura's eyes snapped back open the familiar deep purple eyes shining as well as the feel of her chakra surrounding them as it grew. Sakura let her chakra seep out of her as it bubbled black slowly forming black cherry blossom petals. Sakura smirked looking at everyone across from her who were in their stances ready to fight.

Sakura did some hand signs and clones appeared beside her, each with their own black cherry blossom petals surrounding them. They all leaped froward toward everyone at once and her family was dodging making sure not to touch a petal. But it seemed all to easy to Gaara. Of course with his sand it would be hard for her to hit him but the ones that didn't have his defense should be easy to take down. Yet everyone was still standing. What exactly was going on?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pathetic all of you." Sakura told them and then she was punched back and tackled. Sakura stared wide eyed at a red eyed Naruto who straddled her holding her wrist above her head.

"No your pathetic Sakura. Your letting him win." He told her gripping her wrists tighter. Sakura gasped as her eyes clenched shut as she fought for control. Naruto's words echoing in her mind. When her eyes opened Naruto smiled finding them the normal emerald that defined Sakura. _I hope you'll forgive me for this Naruto, and thank you for knocking some sense into me, _Sakura thought as she strategized in her head. She would have to make it believable otherwise it wouldn't work.

So Sakura headbutted him to get out of his hold and stood up.

"It's too late for that kind of talk." Sakura told him just putting on a show letting the curse take over enough to get the appearance of her losing control like before. Then she fought them all again, knowing Orochimaru was all too pleased. All her loved ones beagan fighting with their all, not seeing her as Sakura anymore and she couldn't blame them. Putting her plan into action she backflipped onto the snake Orochimaru was on taking a place next to him.

"It's time to end this." He said and Sakura nodded.

"Yes, it is." Sakura agreed closing her eyes to do her ultimate technique. She felt the power rush through her as her eyes changed before everyone once she opened them. They were shocked.

"She's going to do it. She's going to use the petal technique." Hinata said and Sakura inwardly smirked. _Yeah I am but not in the way you all think._ Sakura said in her head. Sakura let the newly gained chakra seep out of her, black bubbling around her as they formed cherry blossom petals. Then she made clones and jumped to have them all attack them.

"Come my cherry blossom, you've had enough time to toy with these rats." Orochimaru told her. Sakura nodded.

"Goodbye." Sakura said. "All of you will stay down!"

And all of them dropped on the roof not moving.

"Good job my blossom, you've done well."

"You haven't seen the best part yet." Sakura said turning to face him.

All the while the real Sakura was behind Orochimaru with a load of petals. Black petals. Then she did it, she released her final blow on both of them.

POOF

THUD, THUD.

The giant snake was dispelled, Sakura floating with balck petals whirling around her, and Orochimaru and Kabuto on the ground not moving. Sakura dispelled all her clones as she soared to where Orochimaru had dropped. She placed more petals on him and they didn't do anything. Which meant one thing. He was dead.

Sakura smiled as her features returned to normal.

"Its over." She said outloud. It was over, her nightmare was over and now she could live the life she deserved. Without worry of her past catching up with her. Sakura sighed in contentment. She turned to her family who were laying on the roof unmoving. "Get up you guys,I am no longer in control of you."

Slowly each one of them rose, looking around them. Orochimaru was died and they looked to Sakura.

"How?" Ino asked her.

"How what?" Sakura smiled slyly.

"How did you do it?!" Ino shouted at her, although not out of anger but out of happiness.

"Simple, I used the deep red petals on you so you would have to obey me. That way when you all feel, Orochimaru thought I had killed you, completely unprepared for my true attack. His death." Sakura explained looking to Orochimaru's fallen body. "I'm finally free of him, after all these years I'm free."

**Not quite Sakura. There is one more thing that needs to be taken care of. **Momo told her. But before Sakura could ask her what, green surrounded her form just like her when she heals someone. She rose into the air, a tingle at her neck.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted not wanting any more surprises. A green light flashed in everyone's eyes and Sakura fell to the earth. Right before she hit the ground, she was caught by Gaara. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she hugged him.

"Don't leave me Gaara." She whispered, black beginning to cloud her vision. Gaara just held on to her tighter.

"I won't Sakura, never." He whispered back.

"I love you." Sakura told him before all consciousness left her being and she traveled to a land of darkness. Gaara looked at the girl in his arms with shock, with happiness, and most of all with love.

"I love you too Sakura." He told her carrying her to her home. He noticed that the curse was no longer plastered on his neck. She was truly free and they could be together no longer with the worry of Orochimaru. For now there problems were over, and that was perfectly fine with him.

It was over.

**Well ello chums and ello poppets! Sorry for such a long wait for this story. Also sorry to say this is the last chapter. I feel this was a good place to end it and I'm happy with this story. I might do an epilogue but not quite sure. Hope you liked it! Again sorry to my readers for taking so long, I honestly don't have a good excuse for it except that I needed a break from writing for a while I suppose. Still not a good excuse but hopefully this chapter satisfies all of you, after all your all the reason I write.**

**Peace!**


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

A little girl no older than 5 runs through the grass. She has pink hair with red highlights and she continues to run. She is being chased, so the girl runs hoping not to be caught. But how can this little girl possibly get away? She has no where to hide, and no where to run to, she just runs.

"Gotcha!" A woman age 26 shouted twirling the little girl in her arms.

"No fair mommy!" The little girl pouted after they stopped spinning.

"I agree that was no fair mommy." A man age 27 teased joining the two, in his arms a little boy age 3 sleeping.

"Yeah talk to me about fair when you both stop using your sand." The woman retorted. But it was all in good fun as they were a family.

"Momma!" The little boy who had been forgotten about momentarily shouted, reaching out to the womans arms.

"Come here my little Koji." The woman said grabbing the boy out of the man's arms and into one of hers while still holding the girl in the other.

"Here, I'll take Hanaka." The man offered already reaching for the girl. The woman nodded and handed Hanaka to him.

"Momma chase me?" Koji asked looking at the woman holding him.

"After you finish your nap."

"I not tired!" Koji protested but before he could prove it he yawned.

"Mhmm, not tired at all." The woman giggled, rocking the boy in her arms. The boy's eyes began to droop as he was lulled to sleep. "I'm going to put him to bed Gaara."

"Good idea." Gaara agreed and looked to Hanaka who was in his arms. "I'll put her to bed too."

"Hey! I don't take naps anymore." Hanaka protested and Gaara chuckled before tossing her into the air.

"Let's get a head start in Hide and Seek before your mother gets back out." Gaara suggested.

"Good idea daddy!" Hanaka cheered already running off to find a spot to hide. Gaara chuckled again going to find a spot to hide as well. He knew he was going to get an ear full for this from the woman, but she would forgive him. Eventually. The woman came back outside expecting to see her daughter and husband at play but all she saw was an empty yard.

"Gaara!" The woman shouted angrily.

"You have to find us Sakura." His voice told her. But it gave her no hint on his whereabouts, as the voice seemed to come from every direction at once.

"You better hope I don't find you Gaara Sabaku because if I do it's going to be your death!" Sakura threatened but began to search for the two anyway.

"Yes dear." Gaara's voice sounded again. Sakura scowled and stopped searching. She stood in the middle of the yard with her eyes closed in concentration. She had a trick up her sleeve. Clenching a fist Sakura punched the ground causing an earthquake and lifting up the ground to reveal a red head.

"Found you honey." Sakura said in a sickeningly sweet voice. She stalked up to him lifting him up by his collar when she reached him. "You know I really hate Hide and Seek, especially with you cheaters." Gaara took it in stride and smirked.

"Cheaters?" Gaara questioned. "I am shocked you would call us cheaters Sakura."

"Oh don't play that game, I'm seconds from punching you and your sand to Suna." Sakura threatened.

"No mommy! Don't hurt daddy!!" Hanaka shouted coming out of her hiding spot to protect her father. She had a puppy pout on her face begging as she held onto her mom's leg.

"Your lucky Sabaku." Sakura said putting him down and watching as Hanaka cheered and hugged Gaara.

"You do realize you scorned your own name by calling me Sabaku?" Gaara told her and Sakura growled.

"How do I love a bastard like you?" She questioned and Gaara just laughed, pulling her to him with Hanaka being held in his arms opposite of Sakura.

"It must be my charm, love."

"Oh shut up." Sakura said but kissed him anyway.

"Eww." Hanaka said disgusted at the two. They broke apart smiling.

"How about we head over to Uncle Naruto?" Sakura suggested.

"Yay! Uncle Naruto is the best!" Hanaka shouted excited.

"Alright let's go Hanaka." Sakura said grabbing her from Gaara. "Are you coming Gaara?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've seen our knucklehead teammate." Gaara joked. "I'm sure Tsunade won't mind watching Koji."

"Your right, grab him and we will take him to her on the way." Sakura said heading out to the streets, as Gaara grabbed Koji real quick. Once Gaara met back up with Sakura they went on their way.

"Can we go the fun way to Uncle Naruto?" Hanaka asked.

"Sure as soon as we drop off your brother."

"Yay!" Hanaka shouted happily. They reached Tsunade's and Gaara was in and out having dropped off Koji.

"Alright here we go." Sakura said putting Hanaka on her back before she leaped on the nearest roof and headed to Naruto Gaara right beside her. "You think he will be busy?"

"Naruto will make time."

"Your right, it is Naruto after all." Sakura giggled leaping onto the roof of the building she knew Naruto would be in. Stepping in through the open window she set Hanaka down.

"Uncle Naruto!" Hanaka shouted running to him. Naruto looked to her shocked but quickly opened his arms to catch her.

"Hanaka, how's my favorite neice?" Naruto questioned grinning.

"I'm great Uncle Naruto! Mommy and Daddy were playing with me all day." She told him. Naruto laughed setting her down and looking to her parents.

"That sounds like fun." Naruto told her.

"Naruto, it's good to see you." Sakura smiled warmly heading over to him to hug him. Naruto chuckled embracing her like a long lost friend.

"I haven't seen you in ages Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura and Gaara laughed.

"You saw us last week."

"That's a long time when your stuck in this office!" Naruto reasoned.

"Some things never change." Gaara said with a small smile.

"Aww come on Gaara that's not fair!" Naruto whined.

"Who said I was fair?"

"Man even after all these years your still mean!"

"Ignore him Naruto, like he said some things never change." Sakura joked getting a glare from Gaara. Naruto just laughed.

"Hokage-sama." A ninja interrupted getting the attention of the room.

"Hai."

"The council wishes to schedule a meeting for tomorrow."

"That's fine, your dismissed." The ninja left with that information and Sakura began laughing.

"Aww Sakura what's so funny?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, I just still not used to people calling you Hokage-sama! It makes you seem old when I know its my favorite knucklehead that I love." Sakura said.

"Man Sakura, now everytime someone calls me that I'll feel old!"

"Sorry _Hokage-sama_." Sakura teased.

"Sakura!"

Hey like it was said, somethings never change.

**Sooooo? Satisfying epilogue? No? Tell me please. I truly can't believe this story is over, officially. Thanks to everyone who read, story alerted, favorited, and reviewed! I love you all!**

**Peace!**


End file.
